the edge
by lee eun san
Summary: sebuah ujung yang menjadi pembatas antara sebuah persahabatan, kisah cinta dan penghianatan. batas tipis yang menjadikan semua garis itu tampak semu dan abu-abu. yemin/yewook/kyumin/GS/ romance/ angst
1. Chapter 1

Author : Lee Eun San

Genre : Romantic, Angst

Main Casts :

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jongwoon

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Cast yang lain akan mucul sendiri sesuai dengan kebutuha cerita.

Disclaimers.

Semua tokoh yang berperan dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya. Mereka adalah milik tuhan dan mereka sendiri beserta keluarganya. Saya hanya meminjam nama-nama mereka saja.

Summary

Sebuah ujung yang menjadikan pembatas antara sebuah kisah cinta, persahabatan dan penghianatan. Garis tipis yang menghubungkan mereka semua dalam ikatan takdir yang saling berkaitan. Yemin/Yewook/Kyumin

Seorang yeoja berperawakan mungil sedang asik berjalan dengan anjing kesayanganya menyusuri jalanan kompleks mewah tempatnya tinggal. Yeoja yang teridentifikasi bernama Kim Ryeowook itu menebarkan senyum menawanya kesemua orang yang ia jumpai pagi itu.

"kau lelah lucky..?" katanya pada sang anjing yang sedari tadi setia menemaninya jogging.

"guukk…guukk…" sang anjing yang merasa diajak bicara menggonggong sambil mengeleng-gelngkan kepalanya sekan menjawab bahwa ia tak merasa lelah.

"hahhahaa,, kau lucu sekali, lucky! Baiklah kalau kau tak merasa lelah kaja kita lari lagi,eothe..?" tawarnya pada sang anjing.

"guuuk…."

mereka berdua kembali berlari kecil sambil sesekali ryeowook sengaja meninggalkan sang anjing sehingga membuat anjingnya yang berukuran mini itu susah payah mengejarnya. Sampai-sampai ia tak sadar bahwa tingahnya sedang diperhatikan oleh seseorang.

"kau asik sekali wookie-ya.." tegur seorang pria sambil menepuk pelan pundak ryeowook.

Ryeowook sedikit berjenggit kaget kemudian reflex menoleh kebelakang. Ia mendapati seorang namja tampan dengan mata bulan sabit sedang memandangnya ramah sambil memamerkan senyum menawan andalanya.

"yak! Oppa! Membuat kaget saja, kalau aku kena serangan jantung bagaimana,huh!" protes ryeowook kesal.

Sang namja hanya terkekeh kecil lalu mengacak surai hitam legam milik ryeowook gemas.

"hehehe,, mian,, habis kau mengacuhkan pangilanku sih! Kau terlalu asik dengan hewan kecil ini." Katanya sambil menunjuk anjing kecil milik ryeowook.

Si anjing yang merasa jadi kambing hitam melengos tak senang.

"hahahah,, lucky tak terima kau menjadikanya kambing hitam oppa! Lihatlah dia marah padamu. Hahahha…." Ryeowook terkekeh geli melihat tingkah lucu anjingnya.

"hahaha… kelihatanya kau benar,,," sahut sang namja kemudian jongkok dan mengelus bulu lembut lucky sayang.

"mianhe,, aku hanya bercanda denganmu anjing manis,, jangan marah ne,, nanti kau tak aku izinkan untuk bertemu dengan kkoming, lho.." godanya pada si anjing.

Si anjing langsung mengeleng-geleng kencang "guuukk,,,guukk…gukk…"

"hahahah,,,," tawa kedua manusia itu bersamaan.

"kau mau kemana setelah ini, wookie-ya..?" Tanya sang namja

"aku akan kegereja, oppa?" jawab ryeowook cepat.

"jinjja? Aku juga akan kesana. Mau berangkat bersamaku..?" tawar sang namja.

Ryeowook mengernyit ragu. Dia sedikit tak percaya namja ini mengajaknya "Memangnya oppa tak akan berangkat bersama Minnie, eoh?"

Sang namja mengehela nafas berat.

"aniyo,, tadi pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah pergi meninggalkan rumah. Bahkan dia tak sempat membuatkan aku sarapan. " paparnya.

"memangnya dia kemana,oppa? Eum,, mian aku,, er,, tak ber,, aku,, hanya…eum,," dia sedikit salah tingkah karena merasa terlalu mencampuri urusan orang.

"gwenchana ryeowook-ya kau tak perlu salah tingkah begitu, eoh. Dia bilang dia akan pergi ke Ilsan. Ada saudaranya yang sakit katanya, hhah molla aku juga kurang begitu kenal dengan saudara-saudara Minnie. Banyak sekali aku pusing, kkkk…'"kekehnya pelan.

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil.

"so, kau mau berangkat bersamaku..?" tawarnya sekali lagi

Ryeowook menganguk pelan.

"ok! I'll pick you up at 7 o'clock, ok?" ujarnya minta persetujuan.

"okay oppa" katanya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"ttiiiinn,,, tttiinn….. wookie-ya! Palli!" teriaknya dari balik kemudi.

Sang yeoja mendecih kesal melihat kelakuan namja tadi yang terkesan seenaknya. Bukankah masih ada seperempat jam sebelum waktu yang mereka tentukan, kenapa dia sudah ada di depan rumahnya sekarang.

"yak oppa! Kenapa kau sudah datang eoh! Kau menyebalkan!" keluhnya.

Sang namja terkekeh geli melihat yeoja tadi mengerutu pelan sambil memandang kesal kearahnya.

"hehhe.. aku hanya tak ingin ketinggalan misa pagi ryeowook-ya.. " paparnya.

"aiisshh,, terserah kau sajalah…" putusnya masih setengah kesal.

Ryeowook menpoutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar.

"hahahaha,,,,,kau semakin manis saat kau marah wookie-ya…" ujarnya polos sambil mengacak rambut milik ryeowook.

BLUUSSHH…

Pipi putih milik ryeowook sontak berubah merah saat mendengar kelakar polos dari sang namja yang sudah dia kenal bahkan sejak ia masih bayi. Dia dan namja yang bernama Kim Jong Woon ini sudah saling menegnal karena memang kebetulan orang tua mereka adalah sahabat baik dan jarak antara rumah keduanya juga berdekatan.

"hhh.. sudah jangan banyak membual! Katamu kau tak mau ketinggalan misa pagi!" ujarnya ryeowook pura-pura kesal padahal dia sedang mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar tak karuan setelah mendengar pujian sang namja.

"kkkk.. yes! Miss!"

Tak lama mobil mewah yang mereka tumpangi melesat pergi meningalkan kediaman ryeowook. Saat mereka sampai digereja, sudah banyak jemaat yang datang memenuhi pelataran depan gereja megah yang masih berada didalam kompleks mewah tempat tinggal mereka. Mereka segera bergegas keluar dan ikut berbaur dengan jemaat lainya yang hampir sebagian besar sudah mereka kenal.

"selamat pagi tuan Han.. aaiigoo,,,,anda datang bersama cucumu, ya,, wwaaahh,,, dia lucu sekali…" sapa ryeowook ramah pada seorang kakek yang sedang asik menimang cucu perempuannya

"oh,, ne,,selamat pagi juga wookie-ya,, jongwonnie… perkenalkan dia cucuku. Cantik bukan,,, dia baru saja tiba dari London kemarin, kau ingat putriku Hye jin kan,, ini anaknya…" papar seorang kakek yang dipangil tuan han tadi panjang lebar sambil tak pernah meninggalkan senyum cerah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"eh,, jeongmal…? Eeuummhh kau cantik sekali… aku jadi gemas padamu…" kata ryeowook sambil menciumi pipi gembil bayi mungil tadi.

"makanya kau segeralah menikah! Aku yakin putrimu nanti akan sangat cantik… kkkkk…" kekeh sang kakek.

"kau benar Ahjussi,, tapi yang jadi masalah adakan namja yang mau dengan gadis pendek dan jelek macam dia,eoh..? goda jong woon ikut-ikutan.

Ryeowook mendelik kesal kearah keduanya.

"hhiisshh! Tidak usah komentar! Diam saja kau, dasar kepala besar jelek!" kesal ryeowook

"jong woon benar ryeowook-ya,, kau tidak iri melihat jong woon yang sudah menikan dengan gadis secantik sungmin,eoh,,,? Masa kau kalah dengan kepala helem ini? Dia saja bisa dapat gadis secantik itu masa kau tidak bisa menggait hati seorang lelaki tampan diluar sana..?" goda tuan han sekali lagi,,

Ryeowook hanya memutar bola matanya kesal mendengara ocehan kedua makhluk beda usia yang sudah sangat akrab denganya ini.

"iisshh kalian berdua sama saja! menyebalkan!" kesalnya kemudian berlalau mendahului keduanya masuk kedalam gereja.

Kedua lelaki beda usia itu tampak puas sekali bisa mengoda ryeowook pagi ini namun tanpa mereka sadari semua kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka membuat sesak dada gadis cantik ini.

Setelah mengikuiti misa pagi, ryeowook menyempatkan diri untuk berdoa dihadapan tuhan, ia bersimpuh di depan tuhan dan memejamkan matanya untuk berdoa sekaligus mengadu pada tuhanNya.

"tuhan yang baik,, kenapa kau masih saja menyisakan perasaan ini dalam hatiku.

Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa ini sangat menyakitkan.

Setiap hari Aku harus terus berpura-pura bahagia meliahatnya dengan yeoja lain.

Melihat rona cerah wajahnya saat sedang bersama yeoja yang jadi pilihanya.

Tuhan,, kumohon padamu, ambilah rasa ini dari dalam hatiku…..

Kumohon tuhan jangan jadikan rasa cintaku menjadi perusak kebahagian orang yang paliang aku cintai..

Tuhan,, aku tahu kau selalu menyayangiku,,

Maka dari itu, kumohon tuhan kuatkan aku,,

Sembuhkan luka hatiku,,,"

Itulah untaian doa yang selalu jadi permoonanya pada sang maha kuasa hampir disetiap harinya. Entah sejak kapan, rasa cinta itu berhasil menelusup jauh kedalam hatinya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia jatuh cinta dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Awalnya ia merasa baik-baik saja dengan semuanya. Karena dia juga merasa mungkin jong woon juga suka padanya melihat dari perhatian Jong woon padanya namun sebuah kejadian mengubah segalanya.

"aku akan menikah, wookie-ya…" itulah seucap kata yang menjadi penghacur semua asanya.

Sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya memutuskan untuk menikah dengan yeoja pilihan hatinya. Tanpa pernah menyadari bahwa dirinya mencintai sang namja degan segenap hatinya, seluruh cintanya seakan pergi menghilang bersamaan dengan pupusnya harapan untuk hidup bersama sang namja pujaan. Sejak saat itu, ryeowook tak pernah sekalipun terlihat dekat dengan namja manapun. Ini bukan masalah ia tak laku, namun dialah yang masih belum siap untuk kembali mempercayakan hatinya untuk kembali mencintai seseorang.

"kau terlihat khusyuk sekali wookie-ya,, apa isi doamu,sih..aku jadi penasaran…" ujar jong woon membuyarkankan lamunan reyowook.

"iisshh,, mau tahu saja." Ujarnya ketus

"hehehe,, kau masih kesal pada ku,eoh..? mianhae, ne.. kami hanya bercanda wookie-ya.." rajuknya

"anni…" jawab ryeowook singkat.

"kalau kau tak marah kenapa jawabanmu singkat-singkat begitu,eoh! Ttssskk…" cibir jong woon ikut kesal.

"ckckck,, kenapa kau jadi yang merajuk, eoh! Sudahlah ayo cepat antar aku ke the Edge.. aku sudah terlambat.

"iisshh,,, kau bahkan masih bekerja dihati minggu seperti ini. Ingatlah nona kim,, jika kau terus menerus bekerja kapan kau akan punya pacar,eoh?" keluh jongwoon.

"ne,,ne,,, tuan kim yang super cerewet! Sudahlah cepat antar aku!"

Sekitar dua puluh menit berkendara keduanya akhirnya tiba di The edge. The Edge adalah kafe milik ryeowook. Kafe berkonsep unik ini sedang ramai dibicarakan oleh banyak orang lantaran konsepnya yang unik. Kafe milik ryeowook ini memadukan sebuah keindahan dan adrenalin dalam suatu harmoni yang unik. Kafe ini terletak di atap sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di kota seoul di distrik gangnam tepatnya. Ryeowook sengaja membuat dua konsep, indoor bagi para penikmat keindahan dan outdoor untuk para penikmat adrenalin. Mengapa demikian? Well,, jika kalian memilih untuk berada di dalam ruangan kafe makan yang tersaji didepan mata kalian adalah pemandangan indahnya kota seoul yang indah dan mempesona namun jika kalian memilih diluar maka yang tersaji adalah sebuah hamparan luas dengan alas kaca transparan super tebal yang menjadikan pemandangan dibawah gedung sebagai hiasanya. Sehingga kita dipastikan dapat melihat segala hiruk pikuk kehebohan di bawah sana dari atas kafe. Hampir keseluruhan tempat ini terbuat dari kaca bahkan sampai pada dining pembatasnya. Hanya kamar mandi dan dapur saja yang tertutup tembok.

"kau jeli melihat peluang wookie-ya.. kulihat akhir-akhir ini kafemu maju pesat." Kata jong wonn saat mengantar ryeowook.

Seulas senyum tersunging diwajah cantiknya. "hehehe,, gomawo oppa. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menyalurkan hobbiku saja pada awalnya namun melihat perkembangan yang cukup baik akhir-akhir ini aku rasa aku akan mulai serius mengangani kafeku," ucap ryeowook riang

"tentu,mulai sekarang kau harus mulai melakukan itu, karena kafemu ini sangat menarik wookie-ya, konsepnya sangat unik. Aku yakin pasti kau akan sukses jika kau benar dalam mengolahnya." Jong woon yang notabene adalah seorang pengusaha sukses mencoba menasehati ryeowook yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya ini.

"ne,ne,, arasseo oppa cerewet. Oiya kau mau mampir minum kopi dulu atau langsung pulang." Ujar wookie saat keduanya sudah mulai memasuki pelataran the edge.

"euummh,,, aku disini saja dulu sajalah, lagi pula tak ada Minnie dirumah. Aku akan membantumu seharian ini,eothe?" tawar jong woon.

Ryeowook tampak tersenyum sumringah mendengar tawaran dari jong woon barusan karena sudah sangat lama mereka tak pernah lagi menghabisakan waktu bersama selain karena kesibukan jong woon dikantornya juga karena status jong woon yang sudah beristri tentunya.

"siipp,, tapi…?"

"eh,, wae..?" ujar jongwoon bingung

"aku pasti tak akan kuat menggaji kariawan sepertimu oppa. Aku harus menggaji berapa seorang CEO KIM Corp? bisa-bisa aku bangkrut oppa"

Jongwoon terkekeh geli mendengar alasan lucu ryeowook.

"hahahaha,, kau lucu sekali wookie-ya,, kau tak usah membayarku mahal cukup kau memberiku makan dan minum kopi selama aku bekerja hari ini. Aku rindu masakanmu, wookie-ya,"

"eh,, jinjja.? Kau rindu masakanku? " kata ryeowook setengah tak percaya.

"eum,, sudah lama sekali kau tak pernah lagi memasakan bekal seperti waktu kita kecil sampai kuliah dulu. Kau jahat sekali padaku akhir-akhir ini." Keluhnya

"eh,, aku sebenarnya mau saja oppa, tapi kan sekarang oppa sudah tak lagi sendiri. Bukankah Minnie selalu membuatkanmu makana,eoh."

"iya,sih,, tapi tetap saja aku merasa beda. Bayangkan hampir separuh hidupku kuhabiskan untuk mencoba makananmu, tapi tiba-tiba semua itu hilang,, hhhh,, aneh rasanya,,," imbuhnya

"hhh,, aku juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan oppa, andaikan kau tahu betapa aku ingin untuk melakukanya, namun aku sadar kini kedudukanku dihatimu tak lagi penting, sudah ada sosok lain yang mengisi tempat penting itu di hatimu, oh,, siapakah aku hingga aku berani berharap tempat itu khusus kau sisihkan untukku,eoh?" batin ryeowook miris.

"Yak! Kau melamun,eoh!" sergah jong woon menyadarkan kembali ryeowook dari khayalnya.

"eh,, aniyo. Aku hanya sedang berfikir. Baiklah,, begini saja, kalau kau rindu pada masakanku datanglah kemari, akau janji saat itu juga aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan untuk menyiapkan makanan untukmu,eothe?" usul ryeowook.

Wajar tampan jong woon tersenyum cerah setelah mendengar kata-kata ryeowook barusan.

"jeongmal! Yipppi… kau sudah berjanji wookie-ya! Awas kalau kau tak ada saat aku datang aku akan marah padamu,arraseo!"

"hhh,, ne,, tuan kim jelek! Sudah ayo kita mulai bekerja. "putus ryeowook akhirnya.

Seharian ini ryeowook dan jong woon asik sekali bekerja. Hingga tanpa mereka sadari jam sudah menunjuk angka 11 malam tanda kafe itu sudah harus ditutup segera. Setelah menyuruh beberapa pegawainya untuk mulai menutup kafe keduanya kini sudah bersiap untuk pulang.

"kau capek tidak oppa?" Tanya ryeowook pada jong woon yang sedang berjalan disampingnya.

"aniyo, aku malah senang bisa menghabisakan hari liburku bersamamu,," jawab jongwoon enteng.

"jinjja..? kupikir kau akan mengeluh kecapekan mengingat kau cukup bekerja keras seharian ini, hihihi…" kekeh ryeowook.

"kalau itu tak jadi soal wookie-ya. Justru kau menyelamatkanku dari kebosanan. Kau tahukan Minnie sedang tak ada bisa-bisa aku mati jamuran kalau sendirian dirumah hhehehee…" jawab jongwoo riang.

Tanpa mereka sadari kini mereka sudah ada di pelataran parkiran. Segera mereka masuk dan melesat pulang. Setelah mengantar ryeowook sampai rumah jong won langsung pamit pulang dan tak lupa mengingatkan ryeowook untuk segera istirahat sebelumnya.

Senyuman manis tak perah hilang dari wajah ryeowook malam ini. Dia sungguh sangat menikmati waktu kebersamaannya dengan jongwoon seharian ini. Walaupun badannya sedikit merasa letih akibat bekerja saharian, namun rasa gembiranya sanggup mengalahkan letih yang mendera tubuhnya. Setelah mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dia segera naik ketas tempat tidur besarnya, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya untuk mneyongsong hari esok yang akan datang.

Pagi sudah kembali menjelang. Hari ini hari senin, hari yang paling meyebalkan bagi sebagian umat manusia di jagat ini karena pada hari ini mereka harus kemabali menjalani rutunitas sehati-hari setelah liburan yang menyenenagkan tempo hari. Sama halnya untuk ryeowook yeoja cantik ini bahkan sudah bangun sejak pagi-pagi tadi dan bersiap untuk mulai lari pagi dengan anjing kesanyanganya Lucky.

Sudah hampir satu jam ia berlari saat matanya tertumbuk pada sosok cantik dibalik kemudi. Sang yeoja tadi menepikan mobilnya dan menghampiri ryeowook dan Lucky.

"annyeong ryeowook eoniie,,,," sapanya ramah.

"eh,, annyeong, Minnie-ya,, kau baru pulang eoh,,?" balas ryeowook.

"eh,, eum ne,,,! Aku menginap di Ilsan semalam. Kau tahu pasti dari jongwoon oppa,ne" ujarnya.

"ne,,, kemarin kami tak sengaja bertemu waktu aku sedang lari pagi. Siapa yang sakit Minnie-ya..? "Tanya ryeowook

"eh,, ige,, eum,, imoku,,eonie. Dia sakit dan ingin bertemu denganku,," jawab yeoja yang bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin ini yang kini sudah berganti gelar sebagai Lady Kim Sungmin.

"ooh,, begitu."

"eumm,, baiklah eonnie kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang, kasihan si kepala besar itu. Aku sudah meninggalkanya sejak kemari. Aku pamit dulu ne, pay-pay eonnie." Pamitnya sambil melambaikan tanganya dan bergegeas masuk kemobil mewahnya untuk melanjutkan perjalananya menuju rumahnya yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

Ryeowook hanya membalas melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum miris menatap kepergian Lady  
Kim tadi.

Seperti yang sudah kita ketahui sungmin adalah istri dari Jong woon namja yang menjadi sahabat sekaligus kekasih tak terhapai ryeowook. Miris memang melihat kesempurnaan yang Minnie miliki. Bagaimana tidak ia adalah istri dari seorang pengusaha muda yang masuk dalam jajaran tinggi di kelasnya. Selain itu dia juga dikaruniai suami yang begitu baik dan memanjakanya. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau jongwoon begitu memanjakan istri cantiknya. Segala yang Minnie inginkan semuanya pasti terpenuhi semudah ia membalikkan telapak tangannya.

"hhh,,, seandainya aku yang gerada di posisimu minnie-ya.." batin ryeowook dalam hati.

Tak ingin berlama-lama denga lamunan bodohnya ryeowook kembali menyusuri jalanan untuk kembali kerumah dan bersiap untuk kembali bekerja.

Sejak akhir pekan kemarin ryeowook belum lagi bisa kembali menemui jong woon. Sibuk, itulah yang sudah barang tentu menjadi alasan utama selain sudah kembalinya sang istri disampingnya. Pagi ini seperti biasa ryeowook sudaha akan bersiap untuk berangkat ke the edge sampai ponselnya berdering.

"eh,, jonggie eoniie..? tumben dia menelpon. Yeoboseo, eoniie,,," sapanya riang

"ne,, yeoboseo…. wookie-ya… eodiga?" tanyanya.

"aku masih dirumah,eonnie. Wae?"

"aniyo,, eum bisakah kau datang ke hotelku di Ilsan hari ini, aku tidak bisa kesana. Kau tahu kan aku sedang hamil dan si beruang jelek itu memaksaku untuk istirahat dirumah." Keluh yeoja bernama jaejong ini.

"memangnnya ada apa eonnie? Tumben aku harus kesana? Ada masalah eoh?" ujar ryeowook heran

"aniyo, hanya pemeriksaan rutin saja. Aku sudah memmbuat janji dengan managernya. Tapi pagi ini tiba-tiba saja aku pusnig dan mual makanya beruang itu mengurungku dikamar sekarang. Gantikan aku untuk menemuinya, ne" pinta jaejong pada ryeowook.

"eh,, memangnya tidak apa-apa, itukan hotel milik yunho oppa dan kau eonnie…" ucapnya ragu.

"tskk,,, gwenchana wookie-ya. Kau ini kan adiku sendiri jadi kenapa harus pusing eoh! Sudah aku akan menghungi manager nanti. Aku akan mengatakan bahwa adikku yang akan kesana menggantikanku. Tolong kau periksa semuanya ne, mungkin itu akan memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama, tapi aku yakin kau bisa. Hwaiting!" ujar jaejong semangat

"hahahahah,, ne,ne eonnie kau semanagat sekali,eoh…! Baiklah aku akan bersiap-siap dulu sekarang." Jawabnya

"ssiipp! Kau memang bisa daindalkan wookie-ya,, gomawo ne,,." Ujar jaejong senang.

"baiklah, sampai jumpa dan titip salam untuk kakak iparku yang tampan,ya"

"iisshh,, ne,,,! Hati-hati dijalan wookie-ya" pesan jaejong pada ryeowook

"ssiiip! Kau juga jaga kesehatanmu nyonya Jung! ingat sekarang kau juga sedang membawa satu nyawa lagi didalam tubuhmu! janagn egois dan turuti apa kata suamimu, arraseo!" pesan ryeowook

"ne, nenek bawael sudah! Pay-pay,,," putus jaejong jengah sebelum adiknya mulai ceramah seperti ummanya.

"pay…"

Dan sambungan telepon antara kedua saudara itupun terputus. Ryeowook segera menghubungi salah satu pegawai kepercayaanya untuk menghandle urusan kafe untuk hari ini karena dia tidak akan masuk. Setelah itu dia segera bersiap untuk berangkat ke Ilsan sesuai perintah kakaknya tadi. Mobil Mercedes silver milik ryeowook melaju kencang membelah jalanan kota. Sekitar satu jam kemudian ia sudah sampai disebuah hotel yang cukup mewah milik kakak iparnya.

Kedatanganya segera disambut hangat oleh manager hotel yang sudah menunggunya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"anda nona kim Ryeowook, adik dari Nyonya Jung Jaejong..? kata sang manager memastikan.

"ne, saya." Jawab ryeowook ramah sambil tersenyum cantik.

"oh,, anda terlihat sangat masih muda sekali nona, mari ikut saya. Semua berkas yang akan anda periksa ada di ruangan kantor." Kata sang manager ramah. Nampaknya sang manger ini terpesona oleh kecantikan ryeowook sehingga terlihat beberapa kali ia mencuri pandang kearah ryeowook tanpa ryeowook sadari.

Setelah berjalan mengekor sang manaeger, ryeowook akhirnya sampai disebuah ruangan besar yang berisikan para pegawai di dalamnya. Semua orang tampak mengkerutkan dahinya bingung saat mendapati maneger mereka mengajak sosok asing ryeowook kedalm ruang kantor yang tak biasa dimasuki sembarangan orang.

"ekkmmm… perhatian semuanya" kata sang manager mencoba mencari perhatian seluruh bawahanya.

"seperti yang sudah dijadwalkan sebelumnya, nyonya Jung akan datang untuk memeriksa hotel pagi ini, namun dikarenakan kondisi kesehantanya yang tidak cukup baik, maka nyonya Jung mengirimkan adiknya, nona Kim Ryeowook untuk menggantikan tugasnya." Papar sang manager

Sontak tatapan tak percaya menguar dari hampir seluruh pegawai disana. Sepertinya mereka begitu tak percaya akan sosok ryeowook yang terlihat masih sangat muda bankan cenderung seperti seorang anak SMA yang polos dan tak berpengalaman.

Ryeowook yang merasa jengah mendapatkan tatapan menusuk dari semua mata, menghembuskan nafas kesal sebelum mulai bicara.

"Kalian pasti masih asing denganku, annyeonghaseo, chonen Kim Ryeowook imnida. Hari ini saya betugas menggantikan kakak saya nyonya Jung Jaejong untuk memeriksa keadaaan di hotel ini." Ucap ryeowook tenang dan penuh penegasan disetiap kata-kata yang ia ucapkan.

"saya harap anda sekalian bersikap seperti biasanya karena segala hal yang saya temukan hari ini akan langsung saya sampaikan pada kakak saya. Maka dari itu saya mohon kerjasama anda sekalian, terima kasih." Ucap ryeowook mengakhiri sambutan awalnya.

Semua mata yang awalnya memandang remeh pada Ryeowook sontak mengkerut perlahan melihat segala wibawa dibalik ketenangan bicaranya. Memanag ryeowook tidak terlihat menyeramkan melainkan penuh wibawa sehingga menimbulkan kesan segan bagia siapa saja yang menatapnya.

Seusai acara penyambutan singkat, Ryeowook memulai tugasnya. Dia digiring ke sebuah ruangan yang tak jauh dari tempat awal ia berdiri tadi. Ruangan dengan dominasi warna broken white yang lengkap dengan segala fasilitas ini walaupun tak begitu luas namaun terkesan nyaman dan menyenangkan sehingga menimbulkan kesan betah bagi yang memasukinya. Setelah menempatkan dirinya di sebuah meja, manager tadi segera menyodorkan beberapa buah dokumen berhisi hal-hal yang perlu ryeowook periksa. Mulai dari berkas keunganan sampai beberapa keluhan dari penggunjung hotel. Cukup lama ia bergelut dengan berkas-berkas tadi sampai ia tak menyadri bahwa sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu siang.

"sillyeimnida, sajangnim. Sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang. Sebaiknya anda istirahat, anda bisa melanjutkanya lagi nanti setelah makan" saran sang manager yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang sedari tadi tenggelam dalam berkas sedikit kaget akan keberadan si maneger yang bahkan tanpai ia sadari sudah berdiri tegap didepanya.

"eh,, kapan anda masuk. Kenapa aku tak melihat ya,," kata ryeowook sambil menggaruk tengkuknya

"tadi saya sudah mengetuk pintu sebelumnya namun sepertinya anda kurang begitu memperhatikan saat saya masuk sajangnim." Jelas sang manager

"oh,, begitu." Gumam ryeowook sendiri.

"bagaimana sajangnim, anada ingin turun sendiri atau pesan saja dan pelayana akan membawanya kesini untuk anda." Tawar si manager.

Ryeowook sedikit merasa anah mana kala si manager teru saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan sajangnim.

"Eeumm bisakah kau tidak usah memanggilku dengan sebutan sajangnim. Aku kan bukan pemilik hotel ini aku hanya bertugas hari ini saja, rasanya aneh saat anda memanggilku seperti itu,," kata ryeowook sungkan

"tapi,, walaupun sehari anda juga tetap saja pimpinan saya jadi saya wajib memanggil anda demikian sajangnim,"ucap si mamanegr kekeh.

Ryeowook hanya bisa mendengus pasrah mendapati keteguhan sikap sang manager.

"ne, baiklah, kalau begitu. Eum,, anda tadi mengatakan apa? Aku tak begitu memperhatikan saat anda bicara."

"oh,, saya hanya mengingatkan anda untuk beristirahat sebentar karena sekarang sudah masuk jam istirahat, sebaiknya anda makan terlebih dahulu, sajangnim." Ucapnya lagi.

"baiklah, sebentar lagi aku akan turun untuk makan." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Sang manager tampak sedikit terpesona akan kecantikan ryeowook sehingga dia sedikit terlambat berkedip saat meneatap senyuman manis ryeowook.

Setelah kembali bisa menguasai dirinya sang manager segera undur diri dan meninggalkan kembali ryeowook dengan setumpuk berkas di hadapanya.

"hhahh,, lelahnya… aigoo,, ternyata memeriksa berkas itu melelahkan juga ternyata pantas saja si beruang besar itu melarang eoniieku tadi." Saat dia sudah bersiap untuk beristirahat sebentar, matanya tertuju pada sebuah berkas jumlah pengunjung. Entah dari mana timbul keinginanya untuk melihat berkas itu.

"euum,, kurasa melihat sebentar saja sudah cukup" putusnya kemudian langsung mengklik fle itu. Beberpa saat kemudian muncul ah nama-nama pengunjung hotel ini dalam kurun waktu seminggu ini. Saat sedang iseng menscrooll mouse pada komputernya tiba-tiba mata ryeowook tertuju pada sebuah nama yang tak asing untuknya.

"eh,, sungmin? Tapi kenapa marganya Cho?" katanya sedikit bingung. Dia lalu melihat tanggal kunjungan tamu itu. Dahinya makin mengkerut tak kala melihat tanggal itu tepat di hari sungmin yang ia kenal sebagai istri sahabatnya pergi ke Ilsan untuk menemui sodaranya.

"kenapa bisa sama begini, bahkan tanggalnyapun sama.. aaigoo,, ada apa ini.. jangan-jangan… eh,,aduh apa yang aku fikirkan eoh.. dasar babo yeoja!" keluh ryeowook pada dirinya sendiri yang tampak begitu berfikiran buruk pada sosok sungmin. Kalau boleh ia jujur memang ia tidak menyukai yeoja itu, yah,, cemburu tentuntanya, manusiawi bukan,,?

"hhhh,, molla! Sebaiknya aku turun sekarang sebelum fikiranku makin jauh menyimpang!' putusnya kemudian langsung menutup file tadi dan bergegas keluar untuk makan siang.

Selama makan siang fikirannya masih saja tidak bisa teralihkan dari hal yang ia temukan tadi. Dia masih begitu penasaran akan semua hal yang ia temukan hari ini.

"hhh,, sebenarnya ada apa denganku,eoh!" ujar ryeowook kesal sambil sedikit mengacak rambutnya kesal. Setelah tak juga bisa berkonsetrasi dengan makannnya ryeowook akhirnya memutukan untuk menuntaskan rasa ingin tahunya.

Setelah ia kembali ke ruangannya ia segera memanggil si manager. Tak berapa lama orang yang ryeowook tunggu muncul.

"anda mencari anda sajangnim?" ucap si manager

"eh, ne, ada hal yang ingin aku tahu dari anda. Bisakah anda membantuku?" Tanya ryeowook padanya.

Si manager mengangguk pasti sebelum bicara. "ne, ne,, tentu saja sajangnim. Apa kiranya yang bias saya lakukan untuk anda?" ucapnya

Sebenarnya ryeowook sendiri masih ragu untuk melanjutkan niatnya namun dia berfikir dari pada terus menerus berfikir yang macam-macam lebih baik menuntaskan semua ini dari sekarang agar semuanya jelas.

"eum,, bisakah kau bawakan aku buku tamu kita selama seminggu ini. Aku ingin memeriksanya." Ucapnya sedikit ragu.

Si manager tampaknya sedikit bingung dengan permintaan ajaib pimpinan sementaranya itu. Untuk apa pula dia melihat buku tamu? Apa yang bisa ia periksa disana? Mungkin itulah yang ada di benak si manger tadio sekarang. Namaun dia tetep saja menuruti perintahnya.

"baiklah sajangnim, tunggu sebantar saya akan mengambilkanya untuk anda, mohon tunggu sebentar." Kata sang manager sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

Sepeninggal si manager, ryeowook maish saja terus bergelut dengan fikiranya sendiri. Ia ingin tahu namun jikalau nati semua yang ia fikirkan ternyata salah atau benar apa yang akan ia lakukan. Ia bingun.

"hhhh,, eothoke…!" keluhnya frustasi.

Tak berapa lama si manager tadi dating dengan memebawa sebuah buku besar yang ryeowwok yakin adalah buku yang ia cari. Bahkan ia juga membawa seorang yeoja bersamaanya.

"maaf membuat anda menunggu lama, sajangnim. Ini buku yang anda minta. Selain itu saja juga membawa nona Jang untuk membantu anda bilamana ada hal yang anda kurang faham. Nonka jang ini adalah kepala receptionis di hotel ini.

"Annyeonghaseo, sajangnim, chonen Jang Hae jong imnida." Sapa yeoja tadi ramah dan sopan.

"oh, ne. silahkan duduk haejong-ssi." Ucap ryeowook pada sang yeoja.

"kau boleh pergi manager, aku akan memanggilmu lagi kalau akau memerlukan bantuanmu nanti." Imbuh ryeowook.

"ne, sajangnim." Jawab sang manger samba kemudian berlalau pergi meninggalkankedia yeoja tadi.

"baiklah, nona, sepertinya akiu tak perlu lagi basa-basi. Bisakah kau membantuku untuk menemukan daftar pengunjung pada tanggal 10 bulan ini." Ucap ryeowook

Yeoja tadi walaupun tidak begitu faham naum ia turuti juga mau sang atasan. Tak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama, tangan terampilnya sudah berhasil menemukan apa yang ryeowook inginkan.

"ige, sajangnim. Anda bias melihat daftar tamu yang masuk sekaligus yang keluar lengkap dengan siapa pemesan dan tanda terimanya." Jelas sang yeoja panjang lebar.

Ryeowook meneliti dengan seksama apa yang tertulis disana. Dan dia kembali tersentak terkejut mana kala ia menemukan kemabali nama itu disana.

"astaga, demi tuhan kuharap hanya mimpi! Ini benar-banar tulisan Minnie. Aku hafal sekali dengan tanda ini. Ya tuhan!" seru ryeowook tak percaya dalam hati.

Di benar-benar dibuat terkejut dengan penemuannya hari ini. Dia bias pastikan bahwa tanda tangan ini milik sungmin, istri sahabatnya. Bagaimana ia bias tahu karena percaya aatu tidak sungmin adalah temananya semasa bangku sma sampai kuliah jadi dia tentu dan pasti sangat hafal dengan tanda tangan berlogo kelinci dengan kedipan mata ini.

"sajangnim,, sajangnim,," haejong memanggil ryeowook pelan saat ia dapati sang pimpinan sedikit melamun.

Ryowook sedikit tergagap lingliung saat menyadari bawahanya memanggilnya.

"eh,,mianhae, aku melamun tadi. Eumh,, kau tahu siapa tamu ini?" Tanya ryeowook entah kenapa.

Haejong melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat nama yang ryeowook tunjuk pada buku tamunya.

Setelah sedikit berfikir yeoja tadi berseru ingat.

"ah,, ne, sajangnim. Saya ingat benar denga tamu ini. Kebetulan saya sendiri yang menerima tamu ini. Mereka dating berdua, Tuan dan Nyonya Cho. Yang lelaki sangat tampan dengan postur tinggi dan rambut kecoklatan, sedangkan istrinyasangat cantik dengan mata bulat dan berrambut coklat sebahu. Benar-benar pasangan yang serasi. Emembuat iri saja." Ujar haejong panjang lebar.

"eh,, benarkah,," ucap ryeowook tak percaya.

"ne, sajangnim. Oiya.. bahkan hari ini saya yakin mereka juga sedang menginap disini. Tadi padi saat saya mengecek pegawai seperti biasa saya melikah pasangan ini sedang sarapan di restaurant di bawah. Saya rasa mereka maish akan disini sampai esok hari." Paparnya lagi.

JEDER!

Bagaikan tersambar petir ryeowook mendapati kabar ini. Dia terdiam dan berfikir keras dengan otaknya.

"maaf sajangnim, anda mengenal mereka.?" Tanya haejong penasaran.

"ah,, ne, mereka sahabatku. Hehehe.. mereka kencan tak bilang padaku ternyata" kekeh ryeowook pura-pura.

"oh,, eum,, ada lagi yang isa saya bantu sajangnim." Ujarnya

"tidak, kembalilah bekerja lagi nona haejong. Terimakasih sudah meembantuku." Ryeowook tersenyum ramah pada haejong.

"baiklah, sajangnaim, saya permisi keluar kalau begitu."

Setelah yeoja tadi pergi, kini tinggalah ryeowook sendiri dengan segala fikiran yang menyumpal dia otaknya. Dia syok, kecewa dan prihati dengan hal ini. Syock karena ia mendapati istri sahabatnya, orang yang sangat dicintainya ketahuan sedang berselingkuh, kecewa karena orang yang ia anggap bias membahagiakan sahabatnya ternyata malah menusuk dari belakang dan prihati dengan nasib merejka bertiga yang terlihat sangat mengenaskan.

"ya tuhan bagaimana ini! Apa yang harus kulakukan! Oppa? Apa kau akan percaya padaku saat akau mengatakan semua ini padamu? Dan kau lee sungmmin! Berani sekali kau menghianati suami yang begitu mencintaimu! Dan kau Cho! Siapa kau!" batin ryeowook kalut.

…..TBC...

Setelah lama gak nulis, epep tanganku gatel juga pingin nulis. Kalai ini kisahnya angst ya,,(semoga berhasil) padahal aku juga gak yakin bias dapet feel angstnya apa nggak. Well, tapi yasudahlah, semoga kalian menyukainya readersdeul. Saya mohon kerelaanya untuk menilis segala komen anda di kolom repieu ne, karena itu bias jadi penyemangat saya dalam nulis ini epep.

Akhir kata

Saranghae,,, gamsahae,,,,,, \^_^/


	2. Chapter 2

Title : The Edge

Author : Lee Eun San

Genre : Romantic, Angst

Main Casts :

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jongwoon

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Cast yang lain akan mucul sendiri sesuai dengan kebutuha cerita.

Disclaimers.

Semua tokoh yang berperan dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya. Mereka adalah milik tuhan dan mereka sendiri beserta keluarganya. Saya hanya meminjam nama-nama mereka saja.

Summary

Sebuah ujung yang menjadikan pembatas antara sebuah kisah cinta, persahabatan dan penghianatan. Garis tipis yang menghubungkan mereka semua dalam ikatan takdir yang saling berkaitan. Yemin/Yewook/Kyumin

annyeong! author abal balik lagi dengan lanjutan epep yang abal pula... waakkss...! well di chap ini character minn oppa aku buat agak jahat dikit gak papa ya,, mian buat para pumpkiners sekalian yaahh...! happy reading!

warning! typo bertebaran!

Batinya terus berteriak tak terima mendapati fakta mengejutkan sekaligus menyakitkan ini. Di sungguh dibuat geram oleh kelakuan Sungmin yang ia anggap sudah melampaui batas.

Dia kembali teringat akan perkataan bawahanya tadi bahwa Sungmin dan selingkuhanya masih berada di hotel ini maka ia bergegas untuk mulai keluar guna membuktikan sendiri ucapan sang bawahan tadi. Setelah yakin telah menyelesaikan semua tugas yang diberika sang kakak padanya ia segera berkemas untuk memulai aksinya menjadi stakler seorang lee Sungmin dan selingkuhanya.

Di berjalan keluar ruangan dan langsung disambut dengan beberapa orang yang membungkuk hormat padanya.

"anda sudah akan pulang sekarang, sajangnim?" Tanya sang manager yang kebetulan sedang melintas di hadapanya.

"eh,, ne, eh ani,, aku masih ingin disini. Aku rasa aku akan berkeliling sebelum pulang ke seoul.'' Ucapnya sedikit terbata diawal entah karena kesal atau gugup karena apa.

"oh,, biar saya temani" tawar sang manager yang serta merta ditiolak karena bisa ketahuan nanti rencananya.

"eh,, tak perlu, aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaan kalian semua, ne. aku pamit sekarang." Ucapnya kemudian langsung buru-buru keluar dari sana sebelum ada lagi orang yang menanyakan hal lain padanya.

Dia menghembuskan nafas lega saat berhasil keluar dari ruangan tadi dengan cepat dan selamat.

"hhh,, untung saja tak ada yang ikut bisa gagal rencanaku nanti." Batinya lega.

Berbekal segala informasi yang didapatnya dari bawahanya tadi Ryeowook memulai aksi stalkingnya hari ini. Dia melihat arloji di tanganya yang sudah menunjukan pukul enam malam. Mungkin sebentar lagi targertnya akan keluar untuk makan malam mengingat ini sudah waktunya. Dia kemudian segera mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman di sebuah sudut restourant yang memiliki tinggi yang sedikit berbeda sehingga memungkinkannya untuk melihat semua pengunjung dari tempatnya duduk. Seorang pelayan mendatanginya untuk menanyakan pesanan.

"sudah ingin memesan sekarang, nona?" Tanya pelayan itu ramah.

"eh,, ne, tolong beri aku cappuccino dan cake manis. Apa saja boleh" jawabnya sambil lalu sambil terus mengawasi keadaan restaurant yang mulai beranjak ramai.

"ne, ada lagi nona?" ulang pelayan tadi.

"no,thanks!" jawab Ryeowook singkat.

Pelayan tadi segera berlalau meninggalkan meja Ryeowook untuk menyampaikan pesanannya. Ryeowook mulai bergerak gelisah karena tak mendapati dua orang incaranya yang tak jua muncul. Dia sedikit khawatir jangan-jangan mereka sudah check out dari hotel sebelumnya. Namun tiba-tiba yang sedari tadi ia tunggu muncul juga.

Dia berani bersumpah yeoja itu adalah lee Sungmin istri sahabatnya. Oh mana bisa ia lupa wajah cantik dan tubuh sexy Sungmin yang bahkan mampu terlihat dari ujung sini. Dia geram bukan kepalang saat mendapati Sungmin bergelayut manja di lengan lelaki yang ia yakin juga adalah orang dengan marga Cho itu.

"cciihh,, menjijikan sekali kelakuanmu lee Sungmin!" ucap Ryeowook jijik pada sososk cantik Sungmin

Mungkin dewi fortuna sedang bepihak padanya ternyata kedua orang itu meilih tempat duduk tepat dibelakangnya. Sungmin tepat berada dibalik punggung Ryeowook sehingga semua hal yang dibicarakan mereka berdua pasti dapat dengan jelas Ryeowook dengar.

"kau mau makan apa chagi.." kata namja itu pada Sungmin.

"eummh,, terserah oppa saja. Aku suka semua yang oppa suka" ucap Sungmin manja.

"ciihh,, menjijikkan!" batin Ryeowook kesal.

"baiklah kalau begitu." Putus sang namja kemudian memangil seorang pelayan dan mulai memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua. Tak berselang lama makanan milik Ryeowook dan Sungmin datang di waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

Sungmin dan pasanganya hanya bicara biasa layaknya pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Namun semua itu terdengar sangat menjijikna di telinga Ryeowook yang notabene tahu status Sungmin yang sudah bersuami namun tengah kedapatan sedang bersama pria lain selain suaminya.

"aku akan pulang besok oppa," ucap Sungmin disela acara makanya.

"eh,, wae,,? Kenapa buru-buru sekali chagi.. aku bahkan masih merindukanmu!" protes sang namja.

"hhh.. sebenarnya aku juga malas pulang oppa. Tapi kau tahu kan keadaan kita sekarang. Dia akan pulang besok." Ucap Sungmin malas

"hhh,, kenapa dia harus pulang juga! Lebih baik ia tak usah pulang saja selamanya! Jadi kau terus ada di sampingku chagiya…" katanya sedikit kesal.

"kau fikir aku juga tak ingin seperti itu, oppa! Aku juga sama!" ucap Sungmin tanpa beban

Ryeowook menggertakkan giginya kesal mendengar ocehan kedua orang ini yang menyumpahi jong won seenak jidat mereka! Dia bersumpah demi nama tuhanya ia akan melakukan segalanya agar Jong Woon tahu yang sebebarnya tentang istri bejatnya ini.

"hhh,, sudahlah toh kita pasti akan segera bertemu lagi oppa! Bukankah wanita itu juga akan segera pulang dari acara liburanya itu,eoh" kata Sungmin lagi

"hhhmm,, kau benar yeoja tua itu sudah mengabariku kemarin. Hhhh,, mendengar suaranya saja aku malas apa lagi harus bertemu denganya.. astaga! Ini sungguh sangat menyebalkan!" keluhnya kesal dalam setiap kata-katanya,

"sudahlah oppa sebaiknya kita tak usah membucarakan kedua orang itu! Lebih baik kita habiskan malam ini dengan bersenang-senang,eothhe?" tawar Sungmin sumringah.

"hahahaha,,, kau benar untuk apa kita fikirkan dua mahluk bodoh itu! Baiklah kita mau main apa malam ..?" kekeh sang namja

"eummhh,, apa ya,,,,?" Sungmin tampak berpura-pura berfikir sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"hahah,, kau mau menggodaku dengan bibirmu itu,eoh… kau sungguh terlalu nona lee…" namja tadi terkekekh girang

"hahahah siapa yang menggodamu oppa. Salahkan saja wajahku yang begitu cantik dan menggoda!" ucapnya percaya diri.

"kau benar,,, ya,,, ya,, kau benar…! Kau membuatku tak sabar melumat bibir manismu segera chagiya…" ucap namja tadi seduktif

"hhuueekk.. ingin rasanya aku menyumpal mulut mesum dua orang itu!" gerutu Ryeowook yang mulai jengah dengan isi obrolan dua orang tadi.

"oohh,, silahkan saja oppa! Aku milikmu seutuhnya" ucap Sungmin mesra sambil mengecup pipi namja tadi membuat sang namja tersenyum senang.

"hhhh,, kurasa kita tak usah menunggu sampai hidangan penutup tiba." Ucap sang namja tiba-tiba

"eh,, wae,,, disert di sini kan enak oppa" kata Sungmin bingung.

"aku tak mau disert seperti ini terlalu biasa…" ucap sang namja ambigu

"eh,,, biasa,,,? Lalu apa yang luar biasa oppa?" ucap Sungmin lagi masih tak begitu menegrti ucapan namjanya tadi

"aku mau makan kau saja chagiya,,, kau lebih manis dari semua disert di dunia.,,,," kata namja tadi tenang

"iiss,, oppa,,,," manja Sungmin sambil memukul pelan lengan namja tadi.

"hahaha.. kau makin terlihat manis saat pipimu merona cahgiya….. sudah ayo kembali ke kamar saja. Aku sudah tak tahan!" kata namja tadi yang langsung mendapat persetujuan dari Sungmin.

Ryeowook sampai harus beberapa kali menahan nafasnya karena syock dan tak percaya.

"oh,, astaga…!" ucap Ryeowook dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka yang ia tutupi dengan telapak tanganya. Jujur semua ini terasa sangat mengejutkan baginya.

Tak berselang lama pasangan tadi segera berlalu dari restouant dengan tangan saling bertautan mesra. Setelah yakin dua orang itu dalam jarak yang cukup jauh, Ryeowook bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan pelan mengekor dibelakanya pelan-pelan. Gayanya sudah seperti seorang polisi yang sedang mengintai penjahat sekarang.

Dua orang tadi sedang menunggu pintu lift terbuka masih dengan tangan terpaut tentunya bahkan kini Ryeowook melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri namja tingi itu tengah mencium Sungmin di bibirnya. Catat bibirnya!

TING,,,,

Pintu lift terbuka dan mereka berdua masuk segera. Ryeowook yakin dengan pasti dua orang itu masih akan kembali melanjutkan kegiatanya itu di dalam.

"hhhh.. mereka sungguh sangat menjijikan!" kesal Ryeowook. Dia segera masuk kedalam lift sebelahnya dan melesat menyusul dua mahluk nista tadi.

Beberapa saat kemudia pintu lift kembali terbuka dan ia kembali melanjutkan aksinya menstlak. Dia berjalan perlahan melewati lorong hotel yang sepi. Sampai telinganya mendengar lenguhan tertahan dari seseorang dibalik tikungan tembok ini

"euummgghh,, oppaaahh,,,," desahnya membuat bulu kuduk Ryeowook berdiri.

"cppkk,,,ccppkk…" bunyi itu makin menggema

"astaga mereka sungguh mahluk yang sangat menjijikan! Bahkan di tempat seperti ini saja mereka bisa berbuat seperti itu,, astaga…" batin Ryeowook tak percaya.

Entah dorongan dari mana tiba-tiba Ryeowook mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret kegiatan nista dua orang itu tanpa mereka sadari.

"kurasa ini bisa jadi bukti suatu hari nanti"

"eeuunngghh,,,, oopppaaahh,,, geumm,,,aaaakkhhmmm.. hehhhh…" desahan Sungmin makin menjadi membuat risih telinga Ryeowook.

"wae?" keluh sang namja tak suka.

"hhh,, sebaiknya kita masuk dulu ne,, baru kita lanjutkan,," kata Sungmin seduktif"

"oh,, ne,, sebentar, aku buka dulu kamarnya,ne.." ucap sang namja kemudian menurunkan Sungmin dari gendonganya,

Cklek..

Pintu terbuka dan kedunya langsung menghilang kedalamnya.

Ryeowook merosot terduduk di lantai hotel yang dingin sambil mencengkeram dadanya yang terasa nyeri luar biasa. Dia pun sendiri tak tahu mengapa, padahal bukan dirinya yang seharusnya teluka melihat semua ini, namun batinya seakan ikut terluka mana kala membayangkan bila nantinya semua ini sampai diketahui oleh Jong Woon.

"oppa! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang!" keluhnya putus asa

Setelah berhasil menetralkan kembali emosinya. Ryeowook segera bangkit dari posisinya dan langsung melesat pulang ke seoul segera. Tak lagi ia perdulikan laju mobilnya yang kelewat kencang karena yang ada difikiranya sekarang adalah mencari cara agar semua masalah ini ada jalan keluarnya.

Sudah lewat tengah malam saat mobil mewahnya memasuki pelataran rumah. Tubuh dan otaknya letih secara bersamaan. Sekarang yang ia butuhkan adalah tidur sejenak agar esok ia kembali bisa berfikir lebih jernih. Cukup lama ia terdiam tak melakukan apapun sampai dua hari kemudian ia memutuskan untuk berbuat sesuatu.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, dan Ryeowook mensyukuri akan hal itu. Di hari ini dia bisa dengan mudah menemui Jong Woon nanti. Selain ini jadwal diamana semua orang kebanyakan libur juga karena kebiasaan kegereja Jong Woon yang rutin ia lakukan walau sesibuk apapun pekerjaannya.

"tuhan kumohon beri akau petunjuk! Semoga apa yang akan aku lakukan benar Tuhan…" doanya dalam hati sebelum benar-benar melangkah lebih jauh dalam masalah ini.

Kali ini lagi-lagi ia menyeret lucky yang masih sedikit terpejam di kasur empuknya untuk lari pagi menemaninya. Si anjing tampaknya sedikit kesal mendapat paksaan dari majikan cantiknya ini namun ia toh tetap bangkit dan mengikuti kemauan sang majikan walau dengan langkah ogah-ogahan.

"yak! Lucky-ya kenapa kau jalan malas-malasan !' gerusuh Ryeowook yang menyadari kelakuan tak biasa sang anjing.

Tak ada sahutan dari si anjing membuat Ryeowook mendengus kesal.

"hhh,, yasudah,, padahal tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu menemui kkomming tapi kurasa kau malas, sebaiknya kita pulang saja kalau begitu,,," goda Ryeowook pada anjingnya.

Sang anjing yang mendengar nama sahabatnya di ucapkan sontak langsung berdiri semangat sambil sesekali mengibas-ibaskan ekornya kekiri dan kekanan.

"ggguuuukk…guukk,,gguuuukk…" gongngongnya semangat.

"hahahhaaa,, ne,,ne,, ayo kita kerumah kkomming!" seru Ryeowook kemudian kembali melanjutkan larinya menuju rumah Jong Woon yang tak lagi jauh di depan.

Setelah berlari lima menit sampailah Ryeowook di depan sebuah rumah mewah bergaya minimalis modern yang sangat luas. Kebetulan pagar rumahnya sedang terbuka sehingga tanpa perlu menunggu Ryeowook langsung masuk saja seperti dulu yang biasa ia lakukan. Saat ia masuk ia mendapati Jong Woon sedang bermain bersama anjing hitam kesayangannya kkoming.

"annyeong oppa! Kkoming!" seru Ryeowook setengah berteriak membuat kedua mahluk beda species itu menengok kearahnya

"oh,, hai wookie-ya,, kau datang!" ucar Jong Woon senang.

Bahkan kini dua anjing mereka tampak saling menghampiri dan bermain kejar-kejaran riang,

"hahahahaaa,, kurasa kkoming rindu pada lucky..wookie-ya.." seru Jong Woon geli melihat tingkah anjingnya.

"ne, kurasa lucky juga sama. Lihatlah oppa mereka lucu bukan, hahahaha,,,," kekeh Ryeowook kemudian.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang manik hitam Sungmin memandang tak suka kebersamaan mereka. Cemburu kah? Oh ayolah dia kan istri sahnya wajar bukan?

"ehhm,, " dehem Sungmin menghentikan kegiatan bahagia Jong Woon dan Ryeowook seketika.

"eh,, kau chagi,, lihatlah kkoming dan lucky mereka lucu sekali bukan,, kurasa kita akan jadi besan wookie-ya,, anjingku suka dengan anjingmu kurasa hahaahahahaaa,,,,," kekeh Jong Woon gembira tanpa menyadari ada kilatan amarah di mata kedua wanita yang dekat dengannya ini.

"eh,, ne, benar juga! Kurasa kita sudah harus mulai menyiapkan gereja unuk mereka menikah oppa! Astaga! Hahahah…" ucap Ryeowook berusaha terlihat gembira padahal kini hatinya geram bukan kepalang melihat sosok sok lugu istri sahabatnya ini.

"kurasa juga begitu, eonnie, aku senang sekali kalau nanti mereka sudah punya bayi anjing waahhh,, pasti lucu sekali…" Sungmin ikut-ikutan berekpresi antusias mengikuti arah obrolan Jong Woon dan Ryeowook barusan.

"hahahaah,, kalian lucu sekali. Oiya tumben kau kemari ada apa wookie-ya. Jangan bilang kau rindu padaku,ne.." goda Jong Woon sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Ryeowook usil.

"tsskk.. percaya diri sekali kau tuan kim jelek! Bukankah tadi sudah aku katakan kalau lucky rindu pada kkoming makanya aku kesini!" seru Ryeowook mencoba terlihat kesal padahal semua yang di ucapkan Jong Woon benar adanya. Dia sungguh sangat merindukan sosok namja itu sekarang. Kini dia benar-benar ingin melindungi namja baik itu dari semua hal yang dapat menyakitinya bahkan dari istrinya sekalipun.

"hahahah,, begitu saja marah! kau makin manis saat marah wookie-ya" godanya lagi.

Sungmin sungguh merasa jengah melihat kelakuan dua orang ini. Dia seperti terabaikan begitu saja ditengah obrolan asik mereka.

"huh! Menyebalkan! Kenapa aku merasa terabaikan begini!" gerutu Sungmin dalam batinnya.

"eonnie mau minum apa, biar nanti aku buatkan." Tawar Sungmin basa-basi.

"oh,, tidak usah Minnie-ya aku sudah akan pamit sekarang. Oiya oppa kau tak ke gereja,eoh?" ucap Ryeowook mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sungguh dia malas berlama-lama menatap wajah Sungmin yang memuakkan itu.

"eh, tentu saja aku pasti kegereja! Kenapa? kau mau kujemput,eoh?" kata Jong Woon

"eh, apa boleh aku minta jemput oppa?" kata Ryeowook sengaja menggoda Sungmin yang sudah terlihat gerah akan keberadaannya.

"hahaha.. rasakan kau yeoja sialan! Sekarang kau tahu kan bagaimana rasanya kalau seseorang mengabaikanmu. Ini baru permulaan, lihat saja apa yang bisa aku lakukan nanti Lee Sung Min!" geram Ryeowook dalam hati.

"tentu saja boleh, iyakan chagiya.." kata Jong Woon kemudian melirik sekilas kearah istrinya.

"eh,,eum,, ne oppa. " jawan Sungmin sedikit tergagap.

"yeeiiyy.. asik! Baiklah kalau begitu aku tunggu oppa nanti ne,, sekarang aku pulang dulu oppa, Minnie." Pamit Ryeowook kemudian segera mengambil tali pengait milik lucky. Sang anjing yang sedang asik bermain tampak lagi-lagi mengerutu kesal melihat kelakuakn sang majikan yang seeanaknya saja ini.

"sudahlah wookie-ya. Tinggalkan saja dulu lucky disini, nanti dia akan aku bawa saat menjemputmu." Seru Jong Woon pada Ryeowook yang Nampak kesal mengejar-ngejar lucky yang merajuk.

"baiklah oppa, aku titip anjing nakal ini disini ya. Dan kau anjing nakal awas kalau kau macam-macam!" ancam Ryeowook pada sang anjing.

Dia kemudian meneruskan langkahnya bergegeas menuju rumah untuk bersiap-siap. Dia sengaja sedikit berdandan lebih pagi ini. Ini juga termasuk dalam skenario rencana balas dendamnya untuk Jong Woon pada Sungmin.

"lihat saja nona Lee, akan aku buat kau merasakan apa yang Jong Woon rasakan! Aku bersumpah!" kata Ryeowook yakin.

Setengah jam kemudian terdengar bunyi klakson mobil dari luar rumahnya dia yakin pasti itu Jong Woon tentunya.

"ne,oppa! Jankamman!" serunya dari dalam rumah. Ia kemudian manyambar tas yang berisi alkitab didalamnya dan segera melesat keluar. Dia duduk di kursi belakang setelah mengeluarkan lucky dan menyerahkanya pada penjaga rumahnya di depan.

"are you ready ladys…?" seru Jong Woon

"ne,," jawab kedua yeoja itu serempak tanpa sengaja.

Tak ada obrolan berarti selama perjalanan mereka menuju gereja. Hanya sesekali Jong Woon mengoda Ryeowook dan dibalasnya begitu juga sebaliknya. Sungmin tak banyak komentar. Ia hanya memandang jalanan diluar sambil terus merutuk dalam hati menyumpahi Ryeowook dan memaki-maki.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai digereja juga. Sungmin mengambil langkah terlebih dahulu keluar dari mobil. Dia sudah muak dengan obrolan dua manusia itu.

"eh, Minnie marah ya oppa aku ikut mobil oppa?" Tanya Ryeowook pura-pura tak enak padahal dalam hatinya ia bersorak gembira melihat raut kesal di wajah Sungmin barusan.

"eh,,aniyo. Wookie-ya. Itu hanya fikiranmu saja. Kajja kita sudah hampir terlambat." Jawab Jong Woon. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa tak enak hati pada keduanya di satu sisi Sungmin adalah istrinya namun disisi lainnya Ryeowook adalah yeoja yang sudah menemani hari-harinya bahkan jauh sebelum ia memilih Sungmin sebagai pendampingnya.

" aigo,, kim Jong Woon apa yang sudah kau lakukan.." keluhnya sendiri dalam hati.

Keduanya kemudian keluar dari mobil dan segera menyusul Sungmin yang sudah terlihat berjalan sedikit jauh di depan.

"minniie chagi,, tunggu aku." Ucap Jong Woon sedikit berteriak membuat Sungmin berhenti dan menoleh kepadanya.

"ne," hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir merahnya.

Ketiganya segera berjalan ber ringan. Satu tangan jongwon digunakan untuk memeluk pinggang ramping Sungmin sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi digunakan untuk menggandeng tangan Ryeowook tanpa Sungmin sadari. Dan anehnya Ryeowook tak menolak genggaman itu. Ia justru makin mengeratkan genggaman tanganya pada Jong Woon membuat sang empunya tangan dilanda dilemma mendalam di hatinya.

"astaga! Apa lagi sekarang tuhan!" seru Jong Woon menyesali tidakanya, namaun apa daya ia juga senang mendapati Ryeowook tak menolak sentuhanya.

Beberapa orang yang tengah lewat memandang iri sekaligus heran akan pemandangan aneh ini. Bagaimana Jong Woon bisa begitu beruntung dikelilingi dua orang wanita yang begitu mempesona. Itulah kiranya yang ada di benak banyak namja yang berjalan melewati ketiga orang itu.

Setelah menjalani misa pagi seperti biasa, Jong Woon, Sungmin dan Ryeowook menyempatkan diri untuk berdoa.

"tuhan,, hari ini apa yang kulakukan benar bukan?

Tuhan, aku mohon bantulah aku jika langkah yang aku ambil ini benar." Begitulah bunyi doa Ryeowook pada tuhanya.

"tuhan… apa aku salah memilih?

Apakah aku terlalu bodoh sehingga tak menyadari bahwa ternyata sosok Ryeowook juga sangat penting untukku,

Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Dilain sisi aku sudah memilih Sungmin sebagai pendampingku namun di sisi lain aku masih saja mengharapkan sosok Ryeowook hadir untuk menemaniku.

Tuhan,, apakah aku ini serakah,,,?

"tuhan kumohon bantulah aku,," bunyi doa yang terdengar begitu putus asa dan kegalauan dia utarakan Jong Woon pada tuhaNya. Berharap dengan begini rasa gundah dihatinya bisa sedikit terobati.

"tuhan,, maafkan aku" itulah seucap doa Sungmin.

Ketiganya telah menyelesaikan acara dao mereka dan kini sudah bersiap untuk kembali pulang kerumah.

"eum,, Minnie chagi bagaimana kalau malam ini kita undang wookie makan malam dirumah," usul Jong Woon pada istrinya tiba-tiba.

"eh,, oppa" Ryeowook sedikit kaget juga mendengar kelakar tak biasa Jong Woon barusan.

"ne, tentu saja. Datanglah eonnie kurasa Jong Woon oppa masih merindukanmu." Ucapnya semanis mungkin padahal hatinya berkata lain.

"eh,, umm,, ne,, aku akan datang nanti."

Setelah mengantar Ryeowook sampai kerumah mobil yang ditumpangi suami istri itu berlalu meninggalkan Ryeowook sendiri.

"kurasa ini jawaban atas doaku tadi tuhan. Terima ksih kau memberiku jalan." Ucap Ryeowook lega.

Dia kemudian segera bersiap menuju the edge seperti biasa. Dia bekerja dengan wajah sumringah karena mengingat nanti malam ia akan kembali bertemu dengan Jong Woon pujaannya sampai-sampai tak terasa jam sudah menunjukan pukul lima, kafenya juga sudah mulai rame pengunjung. Setelah mempercayakan semuanya pada pegawai kpercayaanya dia segera bergegas pulang karena tak ingin terlambat ke rumah Jong Woon nanti malam.

Setelah mandi kini Ryeowook tampak sedang berdiri mematung menghadap pada baju-bajunya yang tersususn rapi di sebuah lemari besar miliknya. Tampak puluhan gaun-gaun cantik beraneka warna dan bentuk yang membuat Ryeowook bingung sendiri akan memilih yang mana.

"aaiiggooo,, aku harus pakai apa..?" keluhnya.

Setelah berkutat cukup lama dengan baju-bajunya akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memakai sebuah gaun malam berwarna ungu dengan potongan sederhana namun terkesan cantik bila mana Ryeowook memakainya. Dia memaduannya dengan sepasang sepatu cantik bertingi 9 cm untuk menunjang penampilanya.

Setelah memoleskan riasan tipis di wajahnya dia tampak puas dengan penampilanya. Sengaja ia gerai rambut hitamnya karena dia tahu Jong Woon suka melihatnya dengan rambut panjang sejak dulu. Ia kemudia menaiki Mercedes silvernya dan segera melesat menuju rumah Jong Woon yang sebenarnya hanya berjarak dia blok dari rumahnya. Tapi masa ia dia harus jalan kaki?

Tak sampai lima menit Ryeowook sudah samapi di rumah itu lagi. Dia segara melangkah masuk dengan percaya diri.

Saat ia akan masuk dia mendengar sedikit keributan didalam rumah.

"oh ayolah oppa! Kau fikir aku buta,eoh! Aku tahu segalanya." Dari suaranya Ryeowook yakin ini suara Sungmin. Tapi kenapa ia terdengar marah?

"apa yang kau katakan chagi, aku tak mengerti" kini suara Jong Woon yag terdengar.

"hhh,, kau menggelikan sekali oppa! Kau fikir aku bodoh sampai tak menyadari bahwa yeoja itu menyukaimu,eoh?" jerit Sungmin

"wookie tak begitu chagi.." kata Jong Woon

"eh,, kenapa jadi namaku ikit dibawa-bawa..?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"kau dan dia sama saja oppa! Oh jangan katakan kau juga menyukainya?" kali ini suara sungmi sedikit melemah namun tak menyurutkan nada sinis disetiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"kau ini bicara apa! Sudahlah! Cukup! Sebentar lagi wookie akan tiba. Jaga sikapmu padanya." Putus Jong Woon akhirnya karena dia juga tak sanggup lagi berkata-kata jika istrinya terus saja memojokkannya seperti sekarang.

"terserah padamu saja!" kesal Sungmin. Ia sebenarnya ingin beranjak pergi namun ia keduluan akan sosok Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul dari arah ruang tamu.

"annyeong oppa, Minnie…" sapa Ryeowook riang berusaha menormalkan wajahnya seolah-olah ia tak mendengar apapun barusan.

Melihat Ryeowook yang sudah datang kontan saja wajah cemberut Sungmin sedikit berubah. Ia memaksakan senyumnya. Walau kesal ia tetap menuruti perintah suaminya untuk meyambut Ryeowook.

"kau sudah datang? Sudah lama?" kata Jong Woon takut-takut. Ia sungguh tak mau Ryeowook mendengar pertengkaranya tadi.

"aniyo oppa baru saja aku tiba. Apa aku terlambat. Maaf aku langsung masuk." Kata Ryeowook basa-basi.

"tidak kok eonnie, kita juga baru selesai mandi. Ayo kita makan, aku sudah lapar. Kau juga kan oppa?" kata Sungmin manis pada suaminya.

"n,,ne,, kajja." Ucap Jong Woon sekenanya.

Ketiganya kemudian berjalan menuju ruang makan. Ketiganya mengobrol normal seakan tak pernah ada pertengkaran sebelumnya.

"eh,, Minnie saudaramu di Ilsan itu dimana,,?" kata Ryeowook memulai inti rencananya. Menyinggung masalah Ilsan

Sungmin sedikit terlonjak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook barusan.

"ige,, eum,,," Sungmin bergerak gelisah membuat Ryeowook menyeringai dalam hatinya.

"buakn apa-apa, kau tahu aku punya sebuah hotel di Ilsan, yah siapa tahu suatu hari kita bisa bertemu saat kau sedang mengunjungi saudaramu" ucap Ryeowook lagi.

"eh, kau punya hotel di Ilsan ya, kenapa aku tak tahu?" seru Jong Woon

"eh,, itu buka milikku juga sih tapi milik kakan iparku. Kau inagt eonnieku Kim jaejong kan,oppa? Nah suaminya pemilik hotel itu." Papar Ryeowook yang dibalas anggukan kepala dari Jong Woon tanda mengerti.

"apa nama hotelnya?" Tanya Sungmin

" SHINKI HOTEL" ucap Ryeowook penuh penekana n sambil menatap tajam manik hitam Sungmin yang terlihat ketakutan.

"sshhii,,,sshinki…?" gagap Sungmin

"ne, apa kau pernah kesana, minnie-ya?" jawab Ryeowook dengan senyuman tanda kemenangan telak.

"eh,, eum,, aniyo eonnie aku hanya merasa hotel itu familiar di telingaku. Bukankah itu termasuk hotel mewah,eoh?" ucap Sungmin berusaha terlihat bisa.

"yah, begitulah. Hotel itu cukup bagus kurasa. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku kesana tepatnya tiga hari yang lalu." Ucap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum ramah sembari terus menatap Sungmin tajam.

"kenapa kau kesana wookie-ya" Tanya Jong Woon ingin tahu.

"oh,, aku menggantikan eonnieku oppa, aku hanya bertugas untuk memeriksa keadaan hotel saja karena kebetulan eonni sedang kurang enak badan. Dia kan sedang hamil muda." Jawab Ryeowook kali ini dia beralih memandang Jong Woon dengan mata berbinar.

"eh, jinjja? Jongie nuna sudah mengandung? Wah dia pasti gembira sekali ya…" ucap Jong Woon tulus.

"eum,, ne tentu saja!" jawab Ryeowook kemudian.

Suasana makan malam itu terasa begitu menyenagkan untuk Ryeowook dan Jong Woon namun lain halnya untuk Sungmin. Ia merasa seperti pencuri yang sedang ketahuan sekarang. Sekarang ia sadar yeoja di hadapanya ini pasti tahu sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan.

"astaga yeoja ini megerikan juga" batin Sungmin

Setelah minum teh dan bercengkrama sebentar, Ryeowook akhirnya memutuskan untuk pamit pulang.

"sepertinya sudah malam, sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang ne,," ucapnya.

"eh,, kenapa buru-buru sekali eonnie.. " jawab Sungmin basa-basi.

"aku kan bisa kemari lagi kapan hari, tapi sekarang aku sudah lelah setelah seharian tadi bekerja." Tolak Ryeowook.

"eum,, baiklah hati-hati ne, "kata jong won pelan sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Ryeowook pelan.

"eh,, eum" jawabnya sambil mengangguk paham.

Dia langsung bergegas menaiki mobilnya dan kembali kerumah. Saat dia ingin masuk kedalam tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Sebuah pesan masuk dari lee Sungmin.

"aku tahu kau menegtahui sesuatu. Ayo kita bertemu dan kita ungkapkan semuanya" itulah isi pesan dari Sungmin

"ciihh,, dia pintar membaca suasana juga ternyata, baiklah nona, aku ikuti maumu." Ucap Ryeowook yakin.

….TBC…

FIIEUUHH,,,,! Lap keringet pake kaos eunppa! Akhirnya epep kebut-kebutanku jadi juga part duanya. Semoga kalian suka sama ceritanya. Mian kalo masih bbuuaannyyakk banget typonya maklum kan saya miss typo sejagad gitu. Mohon repieunya setelah baca ya.

Epep ini awalnya Cuma mau aku bikin two shoot tapi kok kayaknya ntar gak cukup ya, nah makanya ini aku potong jadi tiga atau empat lah, gak panjang kok. o iya enaknya ini epepnya dibikin sad ending apa happy ending...? kalo aku sih lebih condong ke sad ending but,,what do you think readers...?

Well,, last but not least. Thanks for reading

Saranghae,,, gamsahae,,,,, ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : The Edge

Author : Lee Eun San

Genre : Romantic, Angst

Main Casts :

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jongwoon

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Cast yang lain akan mucul sendiri sesuai dengan kebutuha cerita.

Disclaimers.

Semua tokoh yang berperan dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya. Mereka adalah milik tuhan dan mereka sendiri beserta keluarganya. Saya hanya meminjam nama-nama mereka saja.

Summary

Sebuah ujung yang menjadikan pembatas antara sebuah kisah cinta, persahabatan dan penghianatan. Garis tipis yang menghubungkan mereka semua dalam ikatan takdir yang saling berkaitan. Yemin/Yewook/Kyumin

aannyyyeeoonnggg!ledakin konfeti bareng oppadeul...! author labil balik maning dengan lanjutan epep abal nan ajaib ini! mian bin maap ya updatenya lama lagi lumaya sibuk akhir-khir ini. well mendingan lansung aja deh kita ke TKP,,,,,! waakkss...!

warning typo bertebaran

Setelah membaca isi pesan dari Sungmin, Ryeowook bergegas membalasnya

"oh,, kau sadar rupanya. Baiklah aku tak akan basa-basi lagi denganmu. Besok temui aku di the edge kau tahu alamatnya bukan?"

Send!

Ryeowook langsung mengirim balasan tadi segera.

"ppinng….pping.."

"aku akan datang jam 11." Itulah bunyi balasan pesan yang tadi dikirim Ryeowook pada Sungmin.

"Baiklah nona Lee, kurasa ini akan semakin menarik. Kita lihat seberapa besarkah nyalimu untuk menemuiku dan mengakui segala kebejataanmu dibelakang Jong Woon oppa,eoh!" gumam Ryeowook sebal.

Dia meneruskan langkahnya untuk masuk kerumah untuk istirahat. Ia sungguh tak sabar menunggu hari esok tiba saat diamana ia bisa mengatakan segala kebencianya pada Sungmin tentu saja. Setelah berganti dengan piama, dia segera berlabuh di atas ranjang empuknya menuju dunia impian.

Pagi yang Ryeowook tunggu akhirnya datang jua. Hari ini suasana seoul cerah sekali. Mentari bersinar terik mnyengat kulit. Ryeowook mengeliat dalam tidurnya karena sudah merasakan silau di matanya.

"eeummhh,, sudah pagi.." gumamnya dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur. Sebenarnya ia malas bangun namun tiba-tiba ia teringat akan janji pertemuanya denga Sungmin semalam. Dia langsung terduduk dan matanya terbuka lebar se lebar-lebarnya.

"hari ini dia akan menemuiku bukan?" ucapnya bermonolog ria.

Dia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya dan segera turun kebawah untuk sarapan. Saat ia sampai di meja, sudah terhidang sarapan paginya yang sudah disiapkan oleh maidnya.

"silahkan sarapan dulu nona," sapa seorang namja paruh baya yang berprofesi sebagai pelayan kepercayaan di keluarga Ryeowook sejak ia masih kecil.

"eum, " jawabnya sambil tersenyum senang.

"kelihatanya anda sedang senang nona?" ucap namja tadi

"eh,, apa begitu terlihat ahjussi..?" Tanya Ryeowook polos.

"kkkkk,, tentu saja nona. Saya bahkan bisa mengetahuinya walaupun ada tak mengatakan apapun, apa anda lupa sayalah yang merawat anda sejak kecil.." ucap namja tadi sambil sedikit terkekeh.

"hahahaha,,, kau benar! " jawabnya riang.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara sarapanya dengan suasana hati yang riang Ryeowook segera melesat balik ke kamar untuk mandi dan bersiap ke the edge.

Jam di kamarnya sudah menunjukan angka 10 saat ia sudah siap dengan segala hal yang perlu ia bawa. Dia bergegas menuju mobilnya dan langsung tancap gas ke the edge tak lama kemudian. Hanya lima belas menit waktu yang ia perlukan untuk sampai disana. Sengaja ia datang lebih awal dari waktu yang Sungmin janjikan.

"selamat pagi nona, anda datang lebih awal?" kata seorang pegawainya.

"eh, ne,,, " jawab Ryeowook.

Dia kemudian berlalu menuju ruanganya yang terletak tak jauh dari ruangan kafe. Dia meletakkan tasnya dan mulai membuka laptop untuk memeriksa hasil penjualan kafe yang diserahkan pegawainya kemarin. Dia baru menyelesaikan seperempat bagian dari laporan itu saat ia mendengar ponselnya berdering. Sebuah pesan dari Sungmin.

"aku sudah sampai di tempatmu. Keluarlah. Aku duduk di dekat pagar luar kafemu." Itu isi pesan singkat yang Sungmin kirim padanya.

Ryeowook menyeringai sambil kemudian berberes singkat untuk segera menemui Sungmin diluar. Dengan langkah penuh percaya diri Ryeowook mendatangi sosok Sungmin yang duduk jauh di ujung ruangan.

"ehm,," dehemnya sedikit menyentakkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. Dia segera menarik kursi di depan Sungmin dan mendudukkan tubuhnya. Lama mereka berdua hanya saling menatap dalam diam. Tak ada seorangpun yang berniat buka suara lebih dahulu.

"apa yang kau tahu" akhirnya Sungmin yang lebih dahulu buka suara.

"apa?" balas Ryeowook singkat. Ia sengaja ingin sedikit bermain dengan Sungmin ternyata.

"hhh,,, sudahlah kau tak bertampang polos dihadapanku. Aku tahu kau mengetahuai sesuatu. Cepat katakan." Ucap Sungmin dingin mendapati tak ada jawaban yang ia inginkan dari mulut Ryeowook.

"hahahaa.. kau tak sabaran sekali nona Lee,, ne,,ne,, kurasa aku tak perlu basa-basi lagi dengan wanita ular sepertimu." Ucap Ryeowook tak kalah dingin

"wanita ular? Hhh,, atas dasar apa kau memanggilku begitu?" balas Sungmin tak terima.

"haahh,, kau masih saja bersandiwara nona. Sudahlah tampilkan saja sosok aslimu yang sebenarnya!" ucap Ryeowook lagi.

"tsk,, apa maksudmu! aku tak mengerti!" balas Sungmin sedikit tersulut emosi.

"kau berselingkuh dibelakang Jong woon oppa bukan?" kata ryewook tegas.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya lebar saat Ryeowook berkata barusan

"mwo? Selingkuh kau bilang? Apa buktinya kalau aku selingkuh,eoh?" ucap Sungmin berusaha berkelit

"cciihh,, kau tak perlu tampak marah begitu nona. Aku sudah tahu semuanya karena aku ada disana saat kau dan siapa itu Cho.. entahlah siapa nama lengkapnya sedang bercumbu!" balas Ryeowook tegas. Matanya penuh dengan kilatan kemarahhan saat menatap manik indah Sungmin yang membulat sempurna karena marah.

"m..mmwoo…?" ucap Sungmin tergagap

"kenapa kau kaget aku tahu semua kelakuan busukmu nona Lee?"

"sudahlah tak usah bertampang seerti itu. Mari kita jujur saja." Tawar Ryeowook pada Sungmin

Sungmin walau sedikit ragu akhirnya buka suara.

"apa maumu?" ucapnya singkat

"mudah saja, aku ingin tahu siapa namja itu dan beberapa hal lainya." Jawab Ryeowook santai.

Setelah menghembuskan nafasnya berat Sungmin kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap pemandangan kota seoul yang indah.

"namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Dia kekasihku, sejak aku smp. Kami masih terus berhubungan sampai kami lulus kuliah. Aku dan dia sudah berencana menikah namun tiba-tiba perusahaan milik ayahnya pailit sehingga harus merger dengan sebuah perusahaan lainnya dan syarat marger itu kyuhyun harus rela menikah dengan putri dari pemilik perusahhan itu. Hahaha ,, miris bukan? Saat kau sudah merancang hidupmu sejak jauh-jauh hari namun secara tiba-tiba semua itu hancur tepat beberapa bulan sebelum pernikahanmu." Cerita Sungmin masih tanpa menatap Ryeowook yang sedikit tertegun setelah mendengar ucapan Sungmin barusan, jujur sebagai seorang wanita ia tentu juga merasa kasihan, namun ini tak mengurangi rasa marahnya pada kelakuan Sungmin.

"lalu?" ucap Ryeowook tas sabar.

"singkat cerita ia akhirnya menikah juga dengan wanita pilihan orang tuanya itu dan aku.. yah kau tahu,, aku menikah juga dengan Jong woon tak lama setelah aku bertemu dengannya. Kulihat dia baik dan kurasa aku akan mulai menyukainya suatu saat. Begitulah yang ada di fikiranku saat itu sampai kyuhyun datang lagi padaku beberapa bulan yang lalu." Sungmin sedikit mengambil nafas sebelum mulai lagi bercerita.

"dia datang padaku dan menjelaskan semuanya. Dia mengatakan padaku bahwa ia masih mencintaiku dan ingin kembali lagi padaku tak perduli bagaimanapun keadaanya." Ucapnya.

"dan kau mau bukan?" cibir Ryeowook tak suka.

"oh, ayolah bisakah kau tolak seseorag yang sudah kau cintai sejak lama? Bagaimana kalau ini terjadi padamu,eoh! Tiba-tiba saja Jong woon oppa datang padamu dan mengatakan ia mencintaimu saat kau telah bersuami.. aku rasa imanmu akan goyah juga!" balas Sungmin kali ini dia menatap manik caramel Ryeowook tajam sambil memamerkan smirk meremehkan.

"eh,, kenapa kau jadi membahas aku, yang aku tanyakan kau bukan hidupku!" gagap Ryeowook.

"hahah,, tenaglah! Tak perlu kau panic dihadapanku. Aku tahu kau menyukainya bukan!" cecar Sungmin

Ryeowook terdiam membisu tak berani bersuara.

"baiklah, aku akui aku menyukai Jong woon oppa. Tapi aku tak akan memaksanya, aku tahu dia sudah menikah." Jawab Ryeowook akhirnya.

"hahhaah,, kau ini lucu sekali, kenapa kau bodoh sekali! Jika aku jadi kau aku akan mengatakan isi hatiku padanya sejak dulu jadi aku tak perlu hidup penuh penyesalan sepertimu!" ejek Sungmin pada Ryeowook.

"tsskk,, berhenti bicara yang macam-macam yeoja brengsek! Aku berbeda denganmu! Sekarang dengarkan aku!"

Sungmin kembali hanya bersmirk ria sembari menunggu kata-kata yang akan Ryeowook ucapkan.

"aku minta kau jauhi cho sialan itu mulai sekarang. Aku tak mau tahu bagaimana caramu! Yang terpenting jangan lagi kau temui namja bren,,,"

"dia tak seburuk yang kau fikirkan nona sok suci!" geram Sungmin yang tak terima kekasihnya dihina

"eoh,, apa sebutan untuk namja yang menghianati pernikahanya selain namja brengsek dan kurang ajar eoh?adakah sebutan lain yang kiranya lebih pantas melekat padanya? Bajingan mungkin?" balas Ryeowook tak kalah sengit.

Sungmin mendengus marah, namun ia berusaha menahan dirinya dan kembali berusaha mendengarkan ucapan Ryeowook

"kalau tidak?" tantang Sungmin

"hhh,, kau mau bercanda denganku ternyata nona muda? Baikalah mudah saja. Aku akan menghancurkan karir kekasih sialanmu itu. Karena aku tahu kau juga tak akan perduli kalau sampai Jong woon oppa tahu masalah ini bukan?" kata Ryeowook kejam.

Sungmin mendelik kaget mendengar ancamna Ryeowook barusan.

"mwo? Kau akan apa?"

"masih kurang jelas? Baiklah akan aku perjelas sekarang. Begini nona lee, entah ini kebetulan atau tidak tapi perusaan milik kekasihmu itu adalah salah satu perusahhan yang bernaung dibawah kungkungan perusahaan milik kakakku. Jadi tak perlu menunggu waktu lama jika aku ingin menghancurkan perusahhan kecil itu. Tinggal aku katakan pada kakakku dan booom! Hancur!" ancam Ryeowook pelan namun mengerikan.

Sungmin mulai bergerak gelisah. Manik matanya bergerak kesana kemari.

"baiklah,, akan aku turuti semua maumu. Mulai sekarang, akan aku jauhi kyuhyun. Tapi apa yang membuatmu tak mengadukan saja aku pada jong woon,eoh?" selidik Sungmin penasaran

"karena aku mencintainya." Jawab Ryeowook singkat

"hhh,, bukankah kau bisa bersamanya jika nanti jong woon oppa tahu hal ini? Mungkin dia akan minta cerai dariku?" kata Sungmin lagi.

"aku tak sepertimu nona, aku cukup tahu diri untuk tak merusak rumah tangga orang lain. Yang aku mau adalah melihat orang yang ku cintai bahagia. Itu saja tak lebih." Jawab Ryeowook.

"kau bodoh! Tapi baiklah. Aku akan menuruti semua maumu. Tapi ku harap kau juga pegang janjimu untuk tak melukai kyuhyun." Balas Sungmin.

"ok! Deal!

Kedua yeoja cantik itu saling sepakat untuk melakukan perjanjian itu. Sejak saat itu wajah Sungmin selalu berubah sedikit takut saat ia Jong woon dan Ryeowook bertemu dan sejak itu pula tanpa Ryeowook sadari dia mulai senang menindas Sungmin. dia semakin bertindak memojokkan Sungmin diberbagai kesempatan seperti acara gereja rutin mereka sampai cara keluarga Jong woonyang sudah barang tentu menggundang Ryeowook di dalamnya karena kedua orang tua mereka yang bersahabat baik. Kejadian itu terus berulang-ulang sampai hampir setahun lamanya. Sungmin yang tak lagi betah pada kelakuan Ryeowook mulai putar otak.

"hhh,, aku haru melakukan sesuatu. Aku tak mau terus-menerus jadi bahan pembullyian yeoja sok suci itu. Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" fikir Sungmin di suatu sore. Dia sedang asik minum teh dipinggir kolam renagnya yang luas saat tiba-tiba ia rasakan sebuah lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang.

"eh,, kau sudah pulang oppa" seru Sungmin saat ia dapati lengan milik jongwon melingkari pinggang rampingnya.

"eum,, aku merindukan istriku yang cantik." Kata jong woon sambil melesakkan kepalanya di perpotongan bahu dan kepala Sungmin. Dia mnegcup leher jenjang nan putih milik Sungmin membuat sang empunya mendesah pelan

"ssshh,, oppaahh,, geli,," ucap Sungmin

"heheh,, kau wangi chagi.." kata Jong woon melenceng.

"isshhh,,, sudah sana kau bau! Kau belum mandi kan?" potong Sungmin

"hahahahaa… masa aku bau? Tapi walaupun bau aku masih tampan kan?" ujar Jong woon

"tsskk,, dasar kepala helem,, sudah jangan banyak bicara mandi sana! Kalau kau masih bau aku tak mau dekat-dekat denganmu!" ancam Sungmin.

"ne,ne… nyonya Kim yang cerewet! Aku mandi."

Jongwon kemudian berlalu pergi kekamarnya untuk mandi. Sungmin lagi-lagi memikirkan cara untuk bisa terlepas dari jerat pembullyan Ryeowook padanya.

"aarhhhhhggtt.. apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus pindah kelain benua dulu?" ucapnya tanpa sadar.

"eh pindah? Kelain benua? Sepertinya cara itu bisa." Sungmin seketika tersenyum senang setelah berhasil menemukan cara untuk terlepas dari semua ini. Kebetulan kemarin Jong woon cerita bahwa sebuah anak perusahaannya yang ada di amerika sedang sedikit bermasalah sehingga mungkin Jong woon akan berangkat kesan untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Awalnya Sungmin menolak pindah. Dia beralasan tak bisa jauh dari keluarganya namun setelah difikir-fikir mungkin inilah jalan satu-satunya agar ia bisa terbebas dari kungkungan seorang Kim Ryeowook.

Dia memasuki kamar tidurnya. Dia sudah mendapati sang suami keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambut coklatnya yang basah. Jong woon terlihat lebih segar sekarang. Dengan t-shirt putih longgar yang dipadukan dengan celana pendek berbahan kain selutut membuat tampilan Jong woon sempurna. Jujur, kalau saja hatinya belum jadi milik kyuhyun sebelumnya ia yakin ia pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta pada sosok yang tak kalah tampan dari kekasih hatinya itu.

"terpesona dengan ketampanan suamimu ini, eoh" ucap Jong woon geli.

"tsskk,, percaya diri sekali kau tuan kim"

Sungmin mencibur dengan mulutnya namun sedetik kemudia ia tersenyum dan duduk menghampiri Jong woon yang terlebih dahulu sudah menselonjorkan kakinya di sebuah sofa malas yang berhadapan langsung dengan balkon kamarnya. Sungmin duduk di pangkuan jong woon dan lagsung mengalungkan tanganya di leher sang suami.

"eh,, ada apa?" Jong woon mengernyit bingung

"ani,, apa aku tak boleh bermanja-manja dengan suamiku sendiri,eoh?" jawab Sungmin tenang.

"hehehe,, bukan begitu,,hanya saja kau tumben manja padaku. Kau pasti menginginkan sesuatu bukan? Sudah katakan saja apa maumu cjhagi..?" gumam Jong woon pada sang istri

"hhh,, ketahuan ya,,,? Yaahh,, padahal aku ingin merayumu dulu baru mengatakanya! Hhh kau tak seru oppa!" Sungmin berlagak kesal pada jong woon.

"eh,, kenapa kau jadi kesal, bukankah seharusnya kau senang? Aku kan langsung mengabulkan permintaanmu tanpa kau harus capek-capek meminta,eoh?" jawab Jong woon tak mengerti

"iya sih! Tapi aku bosan kalau harus selalu begitu! rasanya hidupku begitu datar. Tak ada hal baru dan menarik didalamnya" ucap Sungmin mulai memancing suasana.

"eh,, lalu aku harus bagaimana?" ucap Jong woon lagi sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"setidaknya biarkan aku sedikit berusaha oppa! iisshh kau menyebalkan!" geram Sungmin pura-pura kesal padahal kini ia tengah bersorak gembira.

"eoh,, ne,ne baiklah, kita ulang lagi ne…" rayu Jong woonpada istrinya.

"tidak mau!" Sungmin langsung merosot turun dari pangkuan Jong woon dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Sengaja ia menghentakkan kakinya beberapa kali untuk menegaskan kekesalannya.

"aaoiigoo,, chagiya… jangan marah ne jebal…" pelas Jong woon pada Sungmin.

"katakan kau minta apa? Aku janji aku akan memenuhi semuanya?" kata Jong woon lagi.

Senyum Sungmin makin sumringah.

"yes! Berhasil!" serunya.

"jeongmal?" kata Sungmin sembari berbalik dan menatap jong woon.

"eum,, pasti! Katakan apa maumu chagi?" jawab Jong woon mantab.

"ayo kita pindah ke amerika." Ucap Sungmin.

"eh,, pindah? Wae? Bukankah dulu kau tak mau kuajak pindah? Tapi kenapa sekarang justru kau yang ingin pindah,eoh?" Jong woon sedikit kaget mendengar permintaan sang istri yang tiba-tiba.

"tidak ada hal penting. Aku hanya ingin merubah suasana. Aku sudah bosan di seoul oppa." Rengek Sungmin

"ayolah oppa! Tadi kau bilanga akan mengikuti mauku? Bohong,eoh?" cecar Sungmin

"eh,, ani chagi. Baiklah.. kebetulan juga perusahaan kita yang diamerika sedang ada sedikit masalah, jadi kurasa pindah kesana tak buruk juga. Selain kau bisa merubah suasana aku juga bisa menangani bisnis kita disana." Jawab Jong woon sambil mengelus surai coklat Sungmin sayang.

"eh,, jadi kita akan pergi..? yaksok?" ucap Sungmin dengan mata berbinar.

"ne,, tentu saja!apapun untuku my lady!"

"yyeeeiiiyyyy gomawo oppa! Kau yang terbaik!"

Chuup…

Sungmin mengecup bibir tipis jongwon sekilas.

"gomawo" imbuhnya

Setelah berhasil meyakinkan Jong woon Sungmin tak lagi terlihat takut saat menatap Ryeowook saat mereka tak sengaja bertemu. Bahkan kini ia sudah lagi berani menatap manic caramel itu saat mereka bicara. Ryeowook tampaknya menyadari perubahan sikap yang Sungmin tujukan. Ia sdikit bingung kenapa Sungmin sampai bisa berubah seperti itu sampi ia tahu satu hal.

"aku akan pindah ke amerika bulan depan wookie-ya" ucap Jong woon tiba-tiba saat mereka bertemu disaat keduanya sedang lari pagi seperti biasa.

"eh,, wae oppa?" jawab Ryeowook kaget.

"tak ada yang special. Sungmin hanya ingin merasakan hidup baru yang jauh dari seoul lagi pula kebetulan juga ada anak perusahaanku yang sedang bermasalah, jadi kukira pindah kesana adalah pilihan yang cukup baik." Papar jong woon

"brengsek kau lee sung min! jadi kau ingin menjauhkan ku dengan Jong woon oppa eoh? Kita lihat apa kau akan berhasil dengan rencanamu eoh..?" geram Ryeowook dalam hati.

Sesampainya dirumah Ryeowook langsung mengirimkan pesan pada Sungmin

"temui aku nanti malam di the edge! Ada hal yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu! Penting!"

Send!

"ping..ping…"

"ada apa aku malas bertemu denganmu!" jawab Sungmin

"hhh,, yeoja ini mulai berulah ternyata." Kata Ryeowook tak percaya.

"terserah padamu! Temui aku atau kyuhyunmu itu akan aku hancurkan sampai keliang kubur!"

Send!

"ping,,ping.."

"tsk,, mengancam eoh? Kau ini sungguh keterlaluan! Baiklah nanti aku akan menemuimu!"

Suasana kafe malam ini lumayan lengang karena ini bukanlah weekend atau hari libur sehingga jumlah pengunjungnyapun sedikit menurun.

Arloji rolex Ryeowook di pergelangantangannya sudah menunjuk pada angka delapan lebih namun sosok Sungmin belum juga namapak di hadapanya. Ryeowook mulai bergerak gelisah. Dia sedari tadi mondar mandir di ruanganya seperti setrikaan.

"kemana perginya yeoja sialan itu,eoh!" kesal Ryeowook.

Setengah jam kemudian barulah sosok Sungmin muncul dihadapanya. Sungmin kembali mengambil tempat yang sama saat mereka dulu menjalin kesepakatan.

"kau lama !" kesal Ryeowook

Sungmin hanya mengendikan bahunya tak perduli.

"apa perlumu memanggilku? Bukankah diantara kita tak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan?" kata Sungmin enteng sambil melambaikan tanganya untuk memanggil pelayan.

"hot cappuchino, ne" pesan sugmin pada pelayan tadi.

"anda juga minum nona kim?" tawar pelayan tadi pada sang atasan

"ani, nanti saja." Putusnya

"kenapa kau ingin pindah ke amerika?" Tanya Ryeowook langsung.

"tak ada alsan khusus aku hanya ingin berganti suasana. Itu saja. Ada masalah?" jawab Sungmin enteng.

"tentu saja ini masalah untukku! Kau sengaja menjauhkan Jong woon oppa dariku kan? Tuduh Ryeowook.

"hahahaa.. jadi kau marah padaku kalau aku berniat mengajak pergi suamiku sendiri eoh. Kau cemburu?kau takut tak bisa lagi melihat kekasih hatimu,eoh?" ejek Sungmin

"kau,," geram Ryeowook tertahan karena pelanyan tadi kembali kemeja mereka sembari membawakan pesanan Sungmin

"kau pasti tak mengira aku akan melangkah sampai sejauh ini bukan? Jujur aku sudah muak dengan sikapmu yang selalu menindasku, memojokkanku dan menunjukkan sorot mata penuh intimidasi saat menatapku dibarbagai kesempatan. Aku tahu aku bersalah, namun sejak kita sepakat dia hari itu aku sudah tak lagi berhubungan denga kyu..lalu apa masalahnya sekarang!" ucap Sungmin sedikit emosi.

"kau tak boleh pindah!" ucap Ryeowook tegas.

"wae? Apa alasanmu melarangku pindah!" Sungmin lagi lagi berteriak kesal

"karena aku tak suka!" jawab Ryeowook singkat

"tsskk,, lau apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku tak menurutinya..?" tantang Sungmin denga sorot mata penuh emosi dan amarah.

"hhhaaa,, kau masih bertanya akan apa yang bisa kulakukan. Ohh,, ternyata kau sudah lupa. Baiklah aku akan mengingatkanmu sekali lagi nona lee. Aku akan menghancurkan kyuhyun mu itu sampai hancur lebur jika kau berani menjauhkan Jong woonoppa dariku.

"ATAS DASAR APA KAU MENGANCAMKU,EOH!" teriak Sungmin kesal. Sungguh yeoja di hadapannya ini membautnya kesal sampai ke ujung kepala.

"aku bahkan sudah menuruti apa maumu, aku sudah tersiksa selama hampir setahun dengan semua intimidasimu sekarang kau mau aku melakukan apa lagi agar kau puas? Bertahan disini dan terus jadi bulan-bulananmu,eoh…? Ooh,, tidak terima kasih!" ucap Sungmin tegas.

"baiklah jika itu maumu. Besok kau akan lihat berita kehancuran perusahaan kekasihmu itu! Kau ingat aku tak pernah main-main dengan semua perkataanku!" ucak Ryeowook dingin

Entah kenapa Reowook kini bersikap begitu egois.

"APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN! KAU SUDAH BERJANJI PADAKU TAK AKAN MEYENTUHNYA KALAU AKU TERUS BERDIAM DIRI. SEKARANG KAU INGIN MENGINGKARI JANJI YANG BAHKAN KAU BUAT SENRI,EOH?" jerit Sungmin makin frustasi. Beruntung mereka duduk jauh terpisah dari beberapa tamu dan lagi suasana juga muai sepi karena malam sudah mulai beranjak larut.

"kau yang memaksaku. Aku hanya mau kau batalkan niatmu atau ku hancurkan milikmu."

"hhh,, kau sunguh sangat mengerikan nona kim." Sungmin beranjak dari kursinya dan mulai berjalan mendekat kepagar pembatas yang tak jauh darinya. Pagar ini cukup tinggi jadi aman untuk pengunjung untuk sekedar bersandar di sampingnya.

"aku tak minta banyak padamu, batalkan niatmu dan semuanya akan kembali normal seperti biasa." Ucap Ryeowook dingin sedingin udara malam ini.

Sungmin tersenyum miris mendapati perintah mutlak dari bibir tipis milik Ryeowook.

"hhhh,, aku muak dengan sikapmu, aku muak dengan wajahmu dan aku lebih muak lagi pada diriku yang terus saja bertahan dengan semua tindakan semena-menamu. Hahahah… aku sudah lelah…" kata Sungmin mulai putus asa

"aku fikir semua masalah ini bersumber dari aku. Kurasa jika aku tidak lagi ada, segalanya mungkin akan berjalan lebih baik.." sambungnya

"apa maksudmu,eoh?" seru Ryeowook tak paham

"kau benar kim Ryeowook. Aku sangat mencintai kyuhyun aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindunginya." Ujar Sungmin tajam sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang tajam mata Ryeowook.

"ciihh,, kau bahkan masih terus mencintainya.. ingatlah nona kau sudah bersuami, tak sepantasnya kau masih memendam rasa pada namja lain. Bagaiman kalau sampai Jong woonoppa tahu,eoh.." cibir Ryeowook

"aku tak perduli! Karena sejak awal aku menikah denganya hanya untuk pelarian semata. Sekarang saat tak lagi ada jalan untukku kembali bersama kyuhyun maka jalan ini yang akna aku tempuh untuk setidaknya melindungi kekasihku.

"apa maksudmu,eoh?"

Tanpa mereka ternyata sosok Jong woon sudah berdiri disana menatap kedua yeoja itu dari tadi. Bahkan ia juga sudah mendengar semau perkataan Sungmin. Terkejut dan sakit hati itulah yang kini ia rasakan. Bagaimana bisa ia sampai tak menyadari bahwa yeoja yang hidup bersamanya hanya menjadikanya pelarian semata.

"kau bodoh kim jong woon."

"yak! apa yang akan kau lakukan!" seru Ryeowook mulai panic tak kala melihat Sungmin makin melangkah mundur sampai ketepian pembatas.

"kau tahu, aku mencintai kyuhyun sampai kapanpun dan kurasa kematianku akan menyelamatkanya." Itulah sepenggal kalimat yang Sungmin ucapkan sebelum tubuhnya melayang bebas jatuh kebawah.

Ryeowook hanya bisa berdiri mematung tanpa mampu bergerak untuk mencegah tubuh itu terhempas ke tanah dibawh sana.

Sama halnya seperti Jong woon yang juga memandang tak percaya. Baru setelah salah seorang pengunjung yang menjerit histeris keduanya tersadar namun semuanya sudah terlambat. Tubuh Sungmin sudah hancur berkeping-keping dibawah sana.

"aku membunuhnya.." gumam Ryeowook tanpa sadar

"aku pembunuh… pembunuh.." gumamnya lagi.

Jong woon langsung mendekap tubuh mungil Ryeowook dalam pelukanya. Berusaha menenangkan yeoja itu.

"wookie-ya.. gweunchana" ucapnya lembut sambil mengusap pelan punggung Ryeowook

"oppa… aku membunuhnya….aku pembunuah oppa" seru ryeowok sesengukkan

"aniyo,, kau tak membunuhnya.. wookie-ya,, tidak.."

"aku pembubuh.. aku pembunuh" itulah yang sedari tadi digumamkan Ryeowook .

Kejadian malam itu sungguh menjadi pukulan yang sangat berat bagi Ryeowook. Rasa bersalah terus saja mengahantuinya. Andai saja ia tak bersikap egois pasti sekarang Sungmin masih hidup. Pasti dia tak akan mati dan tubuhnya hancur. Ryeowook mengalami depresi berat sehingga membuatnya sampai harus dikirim ke panti rehabilitasi jiwa. Sedangkan Jong woon namja ini tak ubahnya seperti mayat hidup sekarang. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan. Istrinya sudah mati dan kini sahabat cantiknya juga mengalami depresi.. apa yang bisa ia lakukan..? kalian Tanya apa kabar tuan cho? Dia bernasib serupa dengan Sungmin kekashihnya. Setelah tahu bahwa Sungmin mati bunuh diri, dia melakukn hal yang sama dengan menembakkan pistol ke kepalanya sendiri dihadapan istrinya setelah sebelumya mengatakan semua penghianatannya pasa sang istri.

Sebuah kisah yang diawali dengan sebuah kepalsuan akan sulit untuk berjalan seirama dan bahagia. Dikala kita tak lagi bisa menjaga apa yang telah kita janjikan diahadapan tuhan, maka niscaya duka lara yang akan segera meyertai kita. Kita harus ingat janji kita didepan tuhan lebih berharga daripada apapun didunia.

FIN

mmuuheheheheh,, yang aku post yang sad endding dulu yahh,, yang happy endding masih gak tau kapan publishnya soala masih nyari ilham,,and mungkin juga ntar aku publishnya di blog pribadi aku dulu. yang mau berkunjung liad bio aku yahh,, hhahah,, promosi mode on!

well last but not least gamsahae saranghae readerdeul,,,,!


	4. Chapter 4

Title : The Edge

Author : Lee Eun San

Genre : Romantic, Angst

Main Casts :

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jong Woon

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Cast yang lain akan mucul sendiri sesuai dengan kebutuha cerita.

Disclaimers.

Semua tokoh yang berperan dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya. Mereka adalah milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri beserta keluarganya. Saya hanya meminjam nama-nama mereka saja.

Summary

Sebuah ujung yang menjadikan pembatas antara sebuah kisah cinta, persahabatan dan penghianatan. Garis tipis yang menghubungkan mereka semua dalam ikatan takdir yang saling berkaitan. Yemin/Yewook/Kyumin

Setelah membaca isi pesan dari Sungmin, Ryeowook bergegas membalasnya

"oh,, kau sadar rupanya. Baiklah aku tak akan basa-basi lagi denganmu. Besok temui aku di the Edge kau tahu alamatnya bukan?"

Send!

Ryeowook langsung mengirim balasan tadi segera.

"ppinng….pping.."

"aku akan datang jam 11." Itulah bunyi balasan pesan yang tadi dikirim Ryeowook pada Sungmin.

"Baiklah nona Lee, kurasa ini akan semakin menarik. Kita lihat seberapa besarkah nyalimu untuk menemuiku dan mengakui segala kebejataanmu dibelakang Jong Woon oppa,eoh!" gumam Ryeowook sebal.

Dia meneruskan langkahnya untuk masuk kerumah untuk istirahat. Ia sungguh tak sabar menunggu hari esok tiba saat diamana ia bisa mengatakan segala kebencianya pada Sungmin tentu saja. Setelah berganti dengan piama, dia segera berlabuh di atas ranjang empuknya menuju dunia impian.

Pagi yang Ryeowook tunggu akhirnya datang jua. Hari ini suasana seoul cerah sekali. Mentari bersinar terik mnyengat kulit. Ryeowook mengeliat dalam tidurnya karena sudah merasakan silau di matanya.

"eeummhh,, sudah pagi.." gumamnya dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur. Sebenarnya ia malas bangun namun tiba-tiba ia teringat akan janji pertemuanya denga Sungmin semalam. Dia langsung terduduk dan matanya terbuka lebar se lebar-lebarnya.

"hari ini dia akan menemuiku bukan?" ucapnya bermonolog ria.

Dia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya dan segera turun kebawah untuk sarapan. Saat ia sampai di meja, sudah terhidang sarapan paginya yang sudah disiapkan oleh maidnya.

"silahkan sarapan dulu nona," sapa seorang namja paruh baya yang berprofesi sebagai pelayan kepercayaan di keluarga Ryeowook sejak ia masih kecil.

"eum, " jawabnya sambil tersenyum senang.

"kelihatanya anda sedang senang nona?" ucap namja tadi

"eh,, apa begitu terlihat ahjussi..?" Tanya Ryeowook polos.

"kkkkk,, tentu saja nona. Saya bahkan bisa mengetahuinya walaupun ada tak mengatakan apapun, apa anda lupa sayalah yang merawat anda sejak kecil.." ucap namja tadi sambil sedikit terkekeh.

"hahahaha,,, kau benar! " jawabnya riang.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara sarapanya dengan suasana hati yang riang Ryeowook segera melesat balik ke kamar untuk mandi dan bersiap ke the Edge.

Jam di kamarnya sudah menunjukan angka 10 saat ia sudah siap dengan segala hal yang perlu ia bawa. Dia bergegas menuju mobilnya dan langsung tancap gas ke the Edge tak lama kemudian. Hanya lima belas menit waktu yang ia perlukan untuk sampai disana. Sengaja ia datang lebih awal dari waktu yang Sungmin janjikan.

"selamat pagi nona, anda datang lebih awal?" kata seorang pegawainya.

"eh, ne,,, " jawab Ryeowook.

Dia kemudian berlalu menuju ruanganya yang terletak tak jauh dari ruangan kafe. Dia meletakkan tasnya dan mulai membuka laptop untuk memeriksa hasil penjualan kafe yang diserahkan pegawainya kemarin. Dia baru menyelesaikan seperempat bagian dari laporan itu saat ia mendengar ponselnya berdering. Sebuah pesan dari Sungmin.

"aku sudah sampai di tempatmu. Keluarlah. Aku duduk di dekat pagar luar kafemu." Itu isi pesan singkat yang Sungmin kirim padanya.

Ryeowook menyeringai sambil kemudian berberes singkat untuk segera menemui Sungmin diluar. Dengan langkah penuh percaya diri Ryeowook mendatangi sosok Sungmin yang duduk jauh di ujung ruangan.

"ehm,," dehemnya sedikit menyentakkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. Dia segera menarik kursi di depan Sungmin dan mendudukkan tubuhnya. Lama mereka berdua hanya saling menatap dalam diam. Tak ada seorangpun yang berniat buka suara lebih dahulu.

"apa yang kau tahu" akhirnya Sungmin yang lebih dahulu buka suara.

"apa?" balas Ryeowook singkat. Ia sengaja ingin sedikit bermain dengan Sungmin ternyata.

"hhh,,, sudahlah kau tak bertampang polos dihadapanku. Aku tahu kau mengetahuai sesuatu. Cepat katakan." Ucap Sungmin dingin mendapati tak ada jawaban yang ia inginkan dari mulut Ryeowook.

"hahahaa.. kau tak sabaran sekali nona Lee,, ne,,ne,, kurasa aku tak perlu basa-basi lagi dengan wanita ular sepertimu." Ucap Ryeowook tak kalah dingin

"wanita ular? Hhh,, atas dasar apa kau memanggilku begitu?" balas Sungmin tak terima.

"haahh,, kau masih saja bersandiwara nona. Sudahlah tampilkan saja sosok aslimu yang sebenarnya!" ucap Ryeowook lagi.

"tsk,, apa maksudmu! aku tak mengerti!" balas Sungmin sedikit tersulut emosi.

"kau berselingkuh dibelakang Jong Woon oppa bukan?" kata ryewook tegas.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya lebar saat Ryeowook berkata barusan

"mwo? Selingkuh kau bilang? Apa buktinya kalau aku selingkuh,eoh?" ucap Sungmin berusaha berkelit

"cciihh,, kau tak perlu tampak marah begitu nona. Aku sudah tahu semuanya karena aku ada disana saat kau dan siapa itu Cho.. entahlah siapa nama lengkapnya sedang bercumbu!" balas Ryeowook tegas. Matanya penuh dengan kilatan kemarahhan saat menatap manik indah Sungmin yang membulat sempurna karena marah.

"m..mmwoo…?" ucap Sungmin tergagap

"kenapa kau kaget aku tahu semua kelakuan busukmu nona Lee?"

"sudahlah tak usah bertampang seerti itu. Mari kita jujur saja." Tawar Ryeowook pada Sungmin

Sungmin walau sedikit ragu akhirnya buka suara.

"apa maumu?" ucapnya singkat

"mudah saja, aku ingin tahu siapa namja itu dan beberapa hal lainya." Jawab Ryeowook santai.

Setelah menghembuskan nafasnya berat Sungmin kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap pemandangan kota seoul yang indah.

"namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Dia kekasihku, sejak aku smp. Kami masih terus berhubungan sampai kami lulus kuliah. Aku dan dia sudah berencana menikah namun tiba-tiba perusahaan milik ayahnya pailit sehingga harus merger dengan sebuah perusahaan lainnya dan syarat marger itu Kyuhyun harus rela menikah dengan putri dari pemilik perusahhan itu. Hahaha ,, miris bukan? Saat kau sudah merancang hidupmu sejak jauh-jauh hari namun secara tiba-tiba semua itu hancur tepat beberapa bulan sebelum pernikahanmu." Cerita Sungmin masih tanpa menatap Ryeowook yang sedikit tertegun setelah mendengar ucapan Sungmin barusan, jujur sebagai seorang wanita ia tentu juga merasa kasihan, namun ini tak mengurangi rasa marahnya pada kelakuan Sungmin.

"lalu?" ucap Ryeowook tas sabar.

"singkat cerita ia akhirnya menikah juga dengan wanita pilihan orang tuanya itu dan aku.. yah kau tahu,, aku menikah juga dengan Jong Woon tak lama setelah aku bertemu dengannya. Kulihat dia baik dan kurasa aku akan mulai menyukainya suatu saat. Begitulah yang ada di fikiranku saat itu sampai Kyuhyun datang lagi padaku beberapa bulan yang lalu." Sungmin sedikit mengambil nafas sebelum mulai lagi bercerita.

"dia datang padaku dan menjelaskan semuanya. Dia mengatakan padaku bahwa ia masih mencintaiku dan ingin kembali lagi padaku tak perduli bagaimanapun keadaanya." Ucapnya.

"dan kau mau bukan?" cibir Ryeowook tak suka.

"oh, ayolah bisakah kau tolak seseorag yang sudah kau cintai sejak lama? Bagaimana kalau ini terjadi padamu,eoh! Tiba-tiba saja Jong Woon oppa datang padamu dan mengatakan ia mencintaimu saat kau telah bersuami.. aku rasa imanmu akan goyah juga!" balas Sungmin kali ini dia menatap manik caramel Ryeowook tajam sambil memamerkan smirk meremehkan.

"eh,, kenapa kau jadi membahas aku, yang aku tanyakan kau bukan hidupku!" gagap Ryeowook.

"hahah,, tenaglah! Tak perlu kau panic dihadapanku. Aku tahu kau menyukainya bukan!" cecar Sungmin

Ryeowook terdiam membisu tak berani bersuara.

"baiklah, aku akui aku menyukai Jong Woon oppa. Tapi aku tak akan memaksanya, aku tahu dia sudah menikah." Jawab Ryeowook akhirnya.

"hahhaah,, kau ini lucu sekali, kenapa kau bodoh sekali! Jika aku jadi kau aku akan mengatakan isi hatiku padanya sejak dulu jadi aku tak perlu hidup penuh penyesalan sepertimu!" ejek Sungmin pada Ryeowook.

"tsskk,, berhenti bicara yang macam-macam yeoja brengsek! Aku berbeda denganmu! Sekarang dengarkan aku!"

Sungmin kembali hanya bersmirk ria sembari menunggu kata-kata yang akan Ryeowook ucapkan.

"aku minta kau jauhi cho sialan itu mulai sekarang. Aku tak mau tahu bagaimana caramu! Yang terpenting jangan lagi kau temui namja bren,,,"

"dia tak seburuk yang kau fikirkan nona sok suci!" geram Sungmin yang tak terima kekasihnya dihina

"eoh,, apa sebutan untuk namja yang menghianati pernikahanya selain namja brengsek dan kurang ajar eoh?adakah sebutan lain yang kiranya lebih pantas melekat padanya? Bajingan mungkin?" balas Ryeowook tak kalah sengit.

Sungmin mendengus marah, namun ia berusaha menahan dirinya dan kembali berusaha mendengarkan ucapan Ryeowook

"kalau tidak?" tantang Sungmin

"hhh,, kau mau bercanda denganku ternyata nona muda? Baikalah mudah saja. Aku akan menghancurkan karir kekasih sialanmu itu. Karena aku tahu kau juga tak akan perduli kalau sampai Jong Woon oppa tahu masalah ini bukan?" kata Ryeowook kejam.

Sungmin mendelik kaget mendengar ancamna Ryeowook barusan.

"mwo? Kau akan apa?"

"masih kurang jelas? Baiklah akan aku perjelas sekarang. Begini nona lee, entah ini kebetulan atau tidak tapi perusaan milik kekasihmu itu adalah salah satu perusahhan yang bernaung dibawah kungkungan perusahaan milik kakakku. Jadi tak perlu menunggu waktu lama jika aku ingin menghancurkan perusahhan kecil itu. Tinggal aku katakan pada kakakku dan booom! Hancur!" ancam Ryeowook pelan namun mengerikan.

Sungmin mulai bergerak gelisah. Manik matanya bergerak kesana kemari.

"baiklah,, akan aku turuti semua maumu. Mulai sekarang, akan aku jauhi Kyuhyun. Tapi apa yang membuatmu tak mengadukan saja aku pada Jong Woon,eoh?" selidik Sungmin penasaran

"karena aku mencintainya." Jawab Ryeowook singkat

"hhh,, bukankah kau bisa bersamanya jika nanti Jong Woon oppa tahu hal ini? Mungkin dia akan minta cerai dariku?" kata Sungmin lagi.

"aku tak sepertimu nona, aku cukup tahu diri untuk tak merusak rumah tangga orang lain. Yang aku mau adalah melihat orang yang ku cintai bahagia. Itu saja tak lebih." Jawab Ryeowook.

"kau bodoh! Tapi baiklah. Aku akan menuruti semua maumu. Tapi ku harap kau juga pegang janjimu untuk tak melukai Kyuhyun." Balas Sungmin.

"ok! Deal!

Kedua yeoja cantik itu saling sepakat untuk melakukan perjanjian itu. Sejak saat itu wajah Sungmin selalu berubah sedikit takut saat ia Jong Woon dan Ryeowook bertemu dan sejak itu pula tanpa Ryeowook sadari dia mulai senang menindas Sungmin. dia semakin bertindak memojokkan Sungmin diberbagai kesempatan seperti acara gereja rutin mereka sampai cara keluarga Jong Woonyang sudah barang tentu menggundang Ryeowook di dalamnya karena kedua orang tua mereka yang bersahabat baik. Kejadian itu terus berulang-ulang sampai hampir setahun lamanya. Sungmin yang tak lagi betah pada kelakuan Ryeowook mulai putar otak.

"hhh,, aku haru melakukan sesuatu. Aku tak mau terus-menerus jadi bahan pembullyian yeoja sok suci itu. Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" fikir Sungmin di suatu sore. Dia sedang asik minum teh dipinggir kolam renagnya yang luas saat tiba-tiba ia rasakan sebuah lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang.

"eh,, kau sudah pulang oppa" seru Sungmin saat ia dapati lengan milik jongwon melingkari pinggang rampingnya.

"eum,, aku merindukan istriku yang cantik." Kata Jong Woon sambil melesakkan kepalanya di perpotongan bahu dan kepala Sungmin. Dia mnegcup leher jenjang nan putih milik Sungmin membuat sang empunya mendesah pelan

"ssshh,, oppaahh,, geli,," ucap Sungmin

"heheh,, kau wangi chagi.." kata Jong Woon melenceng.

"isshhh,,, sudah sana kau bau! Kau belum mandi kan?" potong Sungmin

"hahahahaa… masa aku bau? Tapi walaupun bau aku masih tampan kan?" ujar Jong Woon

"tsskk,, dasar kepala helem,, sudah jangan banyak bicara mandi sana! Kalau kau masih bau aku tak mau dekat-dekat denganmu!" ancam Sungmin.

"ne,ne… nyonya Kim yang cerewet! Aku mandi."

Jongwon kemudian berlalu pergi kekamarnya untuk mandi. Sungmin lagi-lagi memikirkan cara untuk bisa terlepas dari jerat pembullyan Ryeowook padanya.

"aarhhhhhggtt.. apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus pindah kelain benua dulu?" ucapnya tanpa sadar.

"eh pindah? Kelain benua? Sepertinya cara itu bisa." Sungmin seketika tersenyum senang setelah berhasil menemukan cara untuk terlepas dari semua ini. Kebetulan kemarin Jong Woon cerita bahwa sebuah anak perusahaannya yang ada di amerika sedang sedikit bermasalah sehingga mungkin Jong Woon akan berangkat kesan untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Awalnya Sungmin menolak pindah. Dia beralasan tak bisa jauh dari keluarganya namun setelah difikir-fikir mungkin inilah jalan satu-satunya agar ia bisa terbebas dari kungkungan seorang Kim Ryeowook.

Dia memasuki kamar tidurnya. Dia sudah mendapati sang suami keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambut coklatnya yang basah. Jong Woon terlihat lebih segar sekarang. Dengan t-shirt putih longgar yang dipadukan dengan celana pendek berbahan kain selutut membuat tampilan Jong Woon sempurna. Jujur, kalau saja hatinya belum jadi milik Kyuhyun sebelumnya ia yakin ia pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta pada sosok yang tak kalah tampan dari kekasih hatinya itu.

"terpesona dengan ketampanan suamimu ini, eoh" ucap Jong Woon geli.

"tsskk,, percaya diri sekali kau tuan kim"

Sungmin mencibir dengan mulutnya namun sedetik kemudia ia tersenyum dan duduk menghampiri Jong Woon yang terlebih dahulu sudah menselonjorkan kakinya di sebuah sofa malas yang berhadapan langsung dengan balkon kamarnya. Sungmin duduk di pangkuan Jong Woon dan lagsung mengalungkan tanganya di leher sang suami.

"eh,, ada apa?" Jong Woon mengernyit bingung

"ani,, apa aku tak boleh bermanja-manja dengan suamiku sendiri,eoh?" jawab Sungmin tenang.

"hehehe,, bukan begitu,,hanya saja kau tumben manja padaku. Kau pasti menginginkan sesuatu bukan? Sudah katakan saja apa maumu cjhagi..?" gumam Jong Woon pada sang istri

"hhh,, ketahuan ya,,,? Yaahh,, padahal aku ingin merayumu dulu baru mengatakanya! Hhh kau tak seru oppa!" Sungmin berlagak kesal pada Jong Woon.

"eh,, kenapa kau jadi kesal, bukankah seharusnya kau senang? Aku kan langsung mengabulkan permintaanmu tanpa kau harus capek-capek meminta,eoh?" jawab Jong Woon tak mengerti

"iya sih! Tapi aku bosan kalau harus selalu begitu! rasanya hidupku begitu datar. Tak ada hal baru dan menarik didalamnya" ucap Sungmin mulai memancing suasana.

"eh,, lalu aku harus bagaimana?" ucap Jong Woon lagi sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"setidaknya biarkan aku sedikit berusaha oppa! iisshh kau menyebalkan!" geram Sungmin pura-pura kesal padahal kini ia tengah bersorak gembira.

"eoh,, ne,ne baiklah, kita ulang lagi ne…" rayu Jong Woonpada istrinya.

"tidak mau!" Sungmin langsung merosot turun dari pangkuan Jong Woon dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Sengaja ia menghentakkan kakinya beberapa kali untuk menegaskan kekesalannya.

"aaoiigoo,, chagiya… jangan marah ne jebal…" pelas Jong Woon pada Sungmin.

"katakan kau minta apa? Aku janji aku akan memenuhi semuanya?" kata Jong Woon lagi.

Senyum Sungmin makin sumringah.

"yes! Berhasil!" serunya.

"jeongmal?" kata Sungmin sembari berbalik dan menatap Jong Woon.

"eum,, pasti! Katakan apa maumu chagi?" jawab Jong Woon mantab.

"ayo kita pindah ke amerika." Ucap Sungmin.

"eh,, pindah? Wae? Bukankah dulu kau tak mau kuajak pindah? Tapi kenapa sekarang justru kau yang ingin pindah,eoh?" Jong Woon sedikit kaget mendengar permintaan sang istri yang tiba-tiba.

"tidak ada hal penting. Aku hanya ingin merubah suasana. Aku sudah bosan di seoul oppa." Rengek Sungmin

"ayolah oppa! Tadi kau bilanga akan mengikuti mauku? Bohong,eoh?" cecar Sungmin

"eh,, ani chagi. Baiklah.. kebetulan juga perusahaan kita yang diamerika sedang ada sedikit masalah, jadi kurasa pindah kesana tak buruk juga. Selain kau bisa merubah suasana aku juga bisa menangani bisnis kita disana." Jawab Jong Woon sambil mengelus surai coklat Sungmin sayang.

"eh,, jadi kita akan pergi..? yaksok?" ucap Sungmin dengan mata berbinar.

"ne,, tentu saja!apapun untuku my lady!"

"yyeeeiiiyyyy gomawo oppa! Kau yang terbaik!"

Chuup…

Sungmin mengecup bibir tipis jongwon sekilas.

"gomawo" imbuhnya

Setelah berhasil meyakinkan Jong Woon Sungmin tak lagi terlihat takut saat menatap Ryeowook saat mereka tak sengaja bertemu. Bahkan kini ia sudah lagi berani menatap manic caramel itu saat mereka bicara. Ryeowook tampaknya menyadari perubahan sikap yang Sungmin tujukan. Ia sdikit bingung kenapa Sungmin sampai bisa berubah seperti itu sampi ia tahu satu hal.

"aku akan pindah ke amerika bulan depan wookie-ya" ucap Jong Woon tiba-tiba saat mereka bertemu disaat keduanya sedang lari pagi seperti bisaa.

"eh,, wae oppa?" jawab Ryeowook kaget.

"tak ada yang special. Sungmin hanya ingin merasakan hidup baru yang jauh dari seoul lagi pula kebetulan juga ada anak perusahaanku yang sedang bermasalah, jadi kukira pindah kesana adalah pilihan yang cukup baik." Papar Jong Woon

"brengsek kau lee sung min! jadi kau ingin menjauhkan ku dengan Jong Woon oppa eoh? Kita lihat apa kau akan berhasil dengan rencanamu eoh..?" geram Ryeowook dalam hati.

Sesampainya dirumah Ryeowook langsung mengirimkan pesan pada Sungmin

"temui aku nanti malam di the Edge! Ada hal yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu! Penting!"

Send!

"ping..ping…"

"ada apa aku malas bertemu denganmu!" jawab Sungmin

"hhh,, yeoja ini mulai berulah ternyata." Kata Ryeowook tak percaya.

"terserah padamu! Temui aku atau Kyuhyunmu itu akan aku hancurkan sampai keliang kubur!"

Send!

"ping,,ping.."

"tsk,, mengancam eoh? Kau ini sungguh keterlaluan! Baiklah nanti aku akan menemuimu!"

Suasana kafe malam ini lumayan lengang karena ini bukanlah weekend atau hari libur sehingga jumlah pengunjungnyapun sedikit menurun.

Arloji rolex Ryeowook di pergelangantangannya sudah menunjuk pada angka delapan lebih namun sosok Sungmin belum juga namapak di hadapanya. Ryeowook mulai bergerak gelisah. Dia sedari tadi mondar mandir di ruanganya seperti setrikaan.

"kemana perginya yeoja sialan itu,eoh!" kesal Ryeowook.

Setengah jam kemudian barulah sosok Sungmin muncul dihadapanya. Sungmin kembali mengambil tempat yang sama saat mereka dulu menjalin kesepakatan.

"kau lama !" kesal Ryeowook

Sungmin hanya mengendikan bahunya tak perduli.

"apa perlumu memanggilku? Bukankah diantara kita tak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan?" kata Sungmin enteng sambil melambaikan tanganya untuk memanggil pelayan.

"hot cappuchino, ne" pesan sugmin pada pelayan tadi.

"anda juga minum nona kim?" tawar pelayan tadi pada sang atasan

"ani, nanti saja." Putusnya

"kenapa kau ingin pindah ke amerika?" Tanya Ryeowook langsung.

"tak ada alsan khusus aku hanya ingin berganti suasana. Itu saja. Ada masalah?" jawab Sungmin enteng.

"tentu saja ini masalah untukku! Kau sengaja menjauhkan Jong Woon oppa dariku kan? Tuduh Ryeowook.

"hahahaa.. jadi kau marah padaku kalau aku berniat mengajak pergi suamiku sendiri eoh. Kau cemburu?kau takut tak bisa lagi melihat kekasih hatimu,eoh?" ejek Sungmin

"kau,," geram Ryeowook tertahan karena pelanyan tadi kembali kemeja mereka sembari membawakan pesanan Sungmin

"kau pasti tak mengira aku akan melangkah sampai sejauh ini bukan? Jujur aku sudah muak dengan sikapmu yang selalu menindasku, memojokkanku dan menunjukkan sorot mata penuh intimidasi saat menatapku diberbagai kesempatan. Aku tahu aku bersalah, namun sejak kita sepakat dia hari itu aku sudah tak lagi berhubungan dengan kyu..lalu apa masalahnya sekarang!" ucap Sungmin sedikit emosi.

"kau tak boleh pindah!" ucap Ryeowook tegas.

"wae? Apa alasanmu melarangku pindah!" Sungmin lagi lagi berteriak kesal

"karena aku tak suka!" jawab Ryeowook singkat

"tsskk,, lau apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku tak menurutinya..?" tantang Sungmin denga sorot mata penuh emosi dan amarah.

"hhhaaa,, kau masih bertanya akan apa yang bisa kulakukan. Ohh,, ternyata kau sudah lupa. Baiklah aku akan mengingatkanmu sekali lagi nona lee. Aku akan menghancurkan Kyuhyun mu itu sampai hancur lebur jika kau berani menjauhkan Jong Woonoppa dariku.

"ATAS DASAR APA KAU MENGANCAMKU,EOH!" teriak Sungmin kesal. Sungguh yeoja di hadapannya ini membautnya kesal sampai ke ujung kepala.

"aku bahkan sudah menuruti apa maumu, aku sudah tersiksa selama hampir setahun dengan semua intimidasimu sekarang kau mau aku melakukan apa lagi agar kau puas? Bertahan disini dan terus jadi bulan-bulananmu,eoh…? Ooh,, tidak terima kasih!" ucap Sungmin tegas.

"baiklah jika itu maumu. Besok kau akan lihat berita kehancuran perusahaan kekasihmu itu! Kau ingat aku tak pernah main-main dengan semua perkataanku!" ucak Ryeowook dingin

Entah kenapa Reowook kini bersikap begitu egois.

"APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN! KAU SUDAH BERJANJI PADAKU TAK AKAN MEYENTUHNYA KALAU AKU TERUS BERDIAM DIRI. SEKARANG KAU INGIN MENGINGKARI JANJI YANG BAHKAN KAU BUAT SENRI,EOH?" jerit Sungmin makin frustasi. Beruntung mereka duduk jauh terpisah dari beberapa tamu dan lagi suasana juga muai sepi karena malam sudah mulai beranjak larut.

"kau yang memaksaku. Aku hanya mau kau batalkan niatmu atau ku hancurkan milikmu."

"hhh,, kau sunguh sangat mengerikan nona kim." Sungmin beranjak dari kursinya dan mulai berjalan mendekat kepagar pembatas yang tak jauh darinya. Pagar ini cukup tinggi jadi aman untuk pengunjung untuk sekedar bersandar di sampingnya.

"aku tak minta banyak padamu, batalkan niatmu dan semuanya akan kembali normal seperti bisaa." Ucap Ryeowook dingin sedingin udara malam ini.

Sungmin tersenyum miris mendapati perintah mutlak dari bibir tipis milik Ryeowook.

"hhhh,, aku muak dengan sikapmu, aku muak dengan wajahmu dan aku lebih muak lagi pada diriku yang terus saja bertahan dengan semua tindakan semena-menamu. Hahahah… aku sudah lelah…" kata Sungmin mulai putus asa

"aku fikir semua masalah ini bersumber dari aku. Kurasa jika aku tidak lagi ada, segalanya mungkin akan berjalan lebih baik.." sambungnya

"apa maksudmu,eoh?" seru Ryeowook tak paham

"kau benar kim Ryeowook. Aku sangat mencintai Kyuhyun aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindunginya." Ujar Sungmin tajam sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang tajam mata Ryeowook.

"ciihh,, kau bahkan masih terus mencintainya.. ingatlah nona kau sudah bersuami, tak sepantasnya kau masih memendam rasa pada namja lain. Bagaiman kalau sampai Jong Woon oppa tahu,eoh.." cibir Ryeowook

"aku tak perduli! Karena sejak awal aku menikah denganya hanya untuk pelarian semata. Sekarang saat tak lagi ada jalan untukku kembali bersama Kyuhyun maka jalan ini yang akan aku tempuh untuk setidaknya melindungi kekasihku.

"apa maksudmu,eoh?"

Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata sosok Jong Woon sudah berdiri disana menatap kedua yeoja itu dari tadi. Bahkan ia juga sudah mendengar semua perkataan Sungmin istrinya. Terkejut dan sakit hati itulah yang kini ia rasakan. Bagaimana bisa ia sampai tak menyadari bahwa yeoja yang hidup bersamanya hanya menjadikanya pelarian semata.

"kau bodoh kim Jong Woon."

"yak! apa yang akan kau lakukan!" seru Ryeowook mulai panik tak kala melihat Sungmin makin melangkah mundur sampai ketepian pembatas.

"kau tahu, aku mencintai Kyuhyun sampai kapanpun dan kurasa kematianku akan menyelamatkanya." Ucap Sungmin dingin sembari menatap manic caramel Ryeowook tajam.

"kau,, apa yang akan kau lakukan. Jangan bertindak bodoh lee sung min. cepat kembali kesini." Ucap Ryeowook takut-takut.

"hahhahaaha,, wae..? kau takut aku mati,eoh? Bukankah jika aku mati maka tak ada lagi penghalang untukmu untuk bersama Jong Woonmu itu, hah!" ucap Sungmin kesal.

"apapun katamu,, terserah. Tapi cepat turun sekarang! Berbahaya jika kau berdiri dipagar sepeti itu. Jangan bertindak bodoh lee Sungmin!" bentak Ryeowook.

"aku tidak harus mendengar ocehamu nona kim yang terhormat. Ini hidupku, nyawaku dan aku berhak atas itu! Selamat tinggal…" ucap Sungmin sebelum dia melempar tubuhnya kebawah. Beruntung sedetik sebelumnya Ryeowook berhasil menangkap sebelah tangan Sungmin.

"apa yang kau lakukan,hah! Lepaskan!" sentak Sungmin.

"biarkan saja kau mati!"

"kau jangan gila gadis bodoh! Pegang tanganku! Aku akan menarikmu keatas!" bentak Ryeowook tak kalah geram.

"TIDAK MAU! Apa hakmu melarangku! Lepaskan.." jerit Sungmin sembari sekali lagi mencoba berontak

"YAK! Berhenti bergerak-gerak! Lee Sungmin! Jangan mati!" ucap Ryeowook kali ini sedikit melembut.

"hhh,, aku tak butuh belas kasihan darimu nona kim! Jika aku mati setidaknya kematianku akan membuatmu tersiksa sampai mati!" dengan sisa tenaga yang masih ia miliki Sungmin menyentakan tanganya kuat-kuat. Ryeowook sudah hampir kehilangan cengkeraman tanganya namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan lagi menangkap tangan Sungmin.

"oppa?" kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

"naik!" ucap suara yang mereka kenal milik Jong Woon.

"shirro! Lepaskan aku! aku mau mati saja!" Sungmin masih berkeras dengan kemauannya dan Jong Woon hanya memandang sendu kea rah istrinya.

"Kau benar tak mau naik?" Jong Woon dengan bertanya dengan nada datarnya sementara Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban

"Baiklah kalau begitu.." Jong Woon tiba-tiba melepas pegangan tangannya pada Sungmin yang membuat Ryeowook tersentak kaget. Keterkejutan Ryeowook tak berhenti namun malah menjadi-jadi ketika Yesung mulai menaiki pagar gedung.

"Oppa, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" teriak Ryewook

"Kalian tahu hari ini aku benar-benar merasa menjadi orang bodoh di dunia karena cinta. Istriku yang selama ini berada disampingku ternyata hatinya milik orang lain." Sebuah tetesan air terjatuh begitu saja ketika Yesung menghentikan kalimatnya. Ryeowook menatap Yesung tak percaya melihat seorang Yesung meneteskan air matanya sedangkan Sungmin hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya tak mampu melihat orang yang mencintainya telah terluka akibat semua perbuatan. Menyesalkah kau Sungmin.

"Baiklah, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu Kim Ryeowook sudah mau menemaniku selama ini dan untukmu Kim Sungmin… " Sungmin yang mendengar namanya disebut mengangkat kepalanya menatap sendu kepada suami yang selama ini telah dikhianatinya.

"… terima kasih telah menemani dan mengisi kehidupanku." Yesung mengusap kasar air matanya dan mencoba tersenyum.

"oppa" teriak Sungmin dan Ryeowook ketika melihat Yesungmenjatuhkan dirinya namun tangan kanannya masih terikat pada terali besi pagar membuat keduanya sedikit menghela nafas.

"Apa yang oppa lakukan?" Sungmin yang benar-benar tidak menduga suaminya bertindak sejauh ini. Jong Woon hanya tersenyum kecut kearah Sungmin kemudian meraih pinggang Sungmin dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ryeowook, lepaskan tangan Sungmin" perintah Jong Woon

"Oppa, tapi…"

Lepaskan saja Ryeowook" Jong Woon masih memerintah Ryeowook dengan nada lembut.

Yesung yang merasa diperhatikan pun menoleh mendapati sang istri yang dipeluknya tengah menatapnya dengan sorot mata kebingungan

"Wae? Kenapa kau menatap oppa seperti itu Sungmin. Oppa hanya ingin membantu dan menemanimu untuk menemui Tuhan."

"Lepaskan Ryeowook!" Jong Woon membentak dan reflek genggaman tangannya pada Sungmin lepas.

"ugh, Kau berat juga sayang" Jong Woon makin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada pinggang Sungmin dan pada besi pagar.

"Sampai jumpa Ryeowook" dan Jong Woon pun melepaskan pegangannya pada pagar besi dan memindahkan tanganya untuk memeluk istrinya erat. 'Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae Kim Sungmin' ucapan cinta pun berbisik pelan ditelinga Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Jong Woon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eungghh.." suara lenguhan pun terdengar dari bibir yang berbentuk m tersebut membuat sang penunggu disampingnya tergelak bangun dari duduknya.

"Min.. Sungmin kau sudah sadar? Apa yang kau rasakan? Katakan padaku" Sungmin hanya mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke mata bulatnya. 'Ini di rumah sakit. Kenapa aku masih hidup?' batin Sungmin yang tanpa sadar telah meloloskan air mata.

"Min.." Sungmin yang merasa di panggil pun menoleh mendapati wajah pucat penuh dengan kekawatiran milik Ryeowook. Yah Ryeowooklah yang menunggu Sungmin.

"Min aku… aku.. minta maaf.. sungguh"

"…"

"Aku menyesal Min, Jeongmal mianhae" Ryeowook meminta maaf dengan linangan air mata yang tak berhenti menunjukkan kesungguhanya. 'Menyesal' bukankah kata itu harusnya jadi milikku. Kata yang seharusnya aku ucapkan. Batin Sungmin berkecamuk karena perkataan dan permintamaafan dari Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang sejak tadi tergugu tiba-tiba terhenyak ketika sebuah tangan mungil menggenggam tangannya. Dengan segera Ryeowook menatap sang pemilik tangan, dan dilihatnya Sungmin menatapnya dengan senyuman. "Gomawo eonie dan jeongmal mianhe"

"Min.."

"Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku berada di posisimu. Mencoba melindungi orang yang dicintai." Sungmin tersenyum pedih akan perkataannya sendiri.

"Mianhae.. jeongmal mianhe eonie" Ryeowook langsung memeluk erat Sungmin karena tidak tahan mendengar tangisan keputusasaan dari Sungmin. Namun tak lama kemudian merekatenggelam dalam tangisan masing-masing.

Sungmin menyentak pelukan Ryeowook dengan tiba-tiba. "Waeyo Min?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Oppa, Jong Woon Oppa dimana?" Sungmin kalut, seingatnya dia baru saja terjun dari gedung yang cukup tinggi dan itupun tidak sendiri melainkan bersama suami yang telah dicampakkannya.

"Eonie, jawab aku" sentak Sungmin

"Jong Woon Oppa… yak apa yang kau lakukan Sungmin?" Ryeowook yang hendak menjawab pun berteriak kala melihat Sungmin mencoba melepaskan infusnya secara kasar. Sungmin sudah tidak peduli akan teriakan Ryeowook dia hanya ingin melihat Jong Woon.

"Arghh kenapa perutku sakit sekali' aku harus mencari Jong Woon Oppa. Sungmin pun berlari tanpa arah mencoba menyusuri koridor rumah sakit terkadang menengok ke kamar-kamar berharap menemukan Jong Woon. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang sedang memeriksa obat-obat yang ada ditangannya. Jong Woon yang merasa diperhatikan seseorang pun mengangkat wajahnya dan langkah terkejutnya dia mendapati Sungmin di depanya beberapa langkah. Dengan cepat Jong Woon mendekati Sungmin

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Min,

Kenapa kau keluar dari kamarmu, kau itu masih sakit min

Min.. yak Kim Sungmin jawab,,

Aigoo tanganmu berdarah Min

Jong Woon pun langsung mencoba meraih tangan Sungmin yang mengeluarkan cairan merah kental itu. Namun dengan cepat Sungmin menyentakan tanganya. Jong Woon pun kaget langsung menatap sungmin yang ternyata sudah menatapnya terlebih dahulu. Tanpa pikir panjang Sungmin langsung menerjang memeluk suaminya. Jong Woon bingung atas perilaku Sungmin yang spontan.

"Babo jeongmal paboya hiks"

Kenapa Oppa ikut menjatuhkan diri oppa hiks. Kalau oppa mati hiks bagaimana? Umma dan appa Kim hiks pasti akan sedih apa oppa tidak memikirkan itu hiks. Jong woon hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Sungmin yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran

Hiks babo hiks hiks. Sungmin pun tak dapat membendung tangisannya. Jong Woon pun membalas pelukan Sungmin dengan erat sekan tak kan melepasnya. Mereka sudah tidak peduli kalau mereka telah menjadi tontonon orang-orang tak terkecuali gadis mungil yang sejak tadi mengejar Sungmin. 'Sepertinya benar-benar sudah tak ada celah sedikitpun' batin Ryeowook dan kemudian berbalik arah keluar.

"Yak Kim Sungmin" Jong Woon berteriak ketika orang yang tengah dipeluknya ternyata pingsan. Dengan sigapnya Jong Woon menggendong Sungmin ke kamar rawat inap Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sebulan kemudian

Seorang namja tengah duduk bersandar pada ranjangnya dengan bantuan kacamata minus dia membaca laporan-laporan yang dari perusahaan yang dikelolanya. Yah karena selama satu bulan dia tidak secara langsung terjun ke kantor hanya memantau dari rumah. Itu dilakukkan agar dia terfokus pada penyembuhan istri tercintanya.

"Oppa mianhae, aku bukanlah istri yang baik. Aku telah.." Jong Woon merubah arah pandangnya menuju suara yang berasal dari samping. Terlihat Sungmin yang posisinya sama denganya tengan menunduk dan memainkan jarinya menunjukkan dia gugup dan takut.

"..." Jong Woon menunggu kalimat yang selanjutnya dari Sungmin

"Aku telah menyia-nyiakan anak kita..hiks" Sungmin pun memulai tangisnya. Ya sejak dia tahu bahwa aksi nekatnya telah membuatnya kehilangan calon anak yang telah lama dia nantikan.

Tangisan Sungmin Jong Woon menutup laporan dan melepas bingaki kacamata mata kemudian meletakanya di meja kecil sampingnya. "Min.. kemarilah.." Jong Woon meraih tangan Sungmin dan menariknya.

"Bukankah kita sudah berjanji tidak akan membahas ini lagi. Aku tak mau kau bersedih lagi jika kau bersedih aku akan lebih sedih lagi" Sungmin yang tengah berada pelukan Jong Woon merebahkan kealanya di dada sang suami.

"Tapi oppa" Sungmin akan memulai kalimat penyesalnya lagi yang sudah beberapa kali Jong Woon dengar.

"Sudahlah min, bukankah kita akan memulainya dari awal hemm.." sahut Jong Woon dan sebuah kecupan hangat terasa di pucuk kepala Sungmin. Jong Woon mencoba membangkitkan Sungmin dari keterpurukannya. Sungmin sadar bahwa Jong Woon lebih merasa kehilangan atas keguguran calon anak mereka.

"Oppa bolehkan aku bertanya" Tanya Sungmin sambil menyamankan tubuhnya yang tengah dipeluk Jong Woon

"Sejak kapan oppa melarangmu bertanya hemm" Jong Woon balik bertanya

"Waktu itu kenapa kita tidak terluka, aku benar-benar tidak dapat mengingatnya."

"Kapan?" Tanya Jong Woon merasa tidak mengerti akan ucapan sang istri.

"Aishh waktu bunuh diri.." kesal Sungmin sambil mencubit kecil pinggang Jong Woon

"Aughh… hemm sebenarnya setelah mendengar pembicaraan kalian berdua jujur oppa benar-benar terkejut…" Jong Woon menhela nafas mengambil jeda untuk melanjutkan perkataannya

"Mianhe" potong Sungmin

"Jangan potong ucapan oppa" Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Namun teriakan Wokie membuat oppa berbalik dan melihatmu tengah memanjat pagar…"

Flashback

Jong Woon Pov

"Kau benar Kim Ryeowook. Aku sangat mencintai Kyuhyun aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindunginya." Sungmin benarkah ini semua keluar dari mulutmu chagi

"Ciihh,, kau bahkan masih terus mencintainya.. ingatlah nona kau sudah bersuami, tak sepantasnya kau masih memendam rasa pada namja lain. Bagaiman kalau sampai Jong Woon oppa tahu,eoh.." ku dengar Ryeowook mencoba menyadarkan Sungmin.

"Aku tak perduli! Karena sejak awal aku menikah denganya hanya untuk pelarian semata. Sekarang saat tak lagi ada jalan untukku kembali bersama Kyuhyun maka jalan ini yang akan aku tempuh untuk setidaknya melindungi kekasihku." Cukup aku tak sanggup mendengar semua ini lebih baik aku pergi sekarang. Aku membalikan tubuhku mencari jalan keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Apa maksudmu,eoh?" samar-samar masih ku dengar suara mereka. 'kau bodoh kim Jong Woon' rutukku sendiri.

"Yak! apa yang akan kau lakukan!" ku dengar Ryeowook berteriak

"Kau tahu, aku mencintai Kyuhyun sampai kapanpun dan kurasa kematianku akan menyelamatkanya." Suara Sungmin menghentikan langkahku sejenak. Hah,, sebesar itukah cintamu padanya Min.

"Kau,, apa yang akan kau lakukan. Jangan bertindak bodoh Lee Sungmin! Cepat kembali kesini." Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan Min, aku goyah untuk melangkah atau berbalik arah melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kuputuskan untuk berbalik. Alangkah terkejutnya aku melihat Sungmin telah berada di luar pagar. "Hahhahaaha,, wae..? kau takut aku mati,eoh? Bukankah jika aku mati maka tak ada lagi penghalang untukmu untuk bersama Jong Woonmu itu, hah!" Astaga Min jangan berbuat konyol. Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat. Aku sudah tak peduli apa yang telah diperbuat selama ini. Aku hanya ingin dia tak berbuat hal-hal konyol seperti ini.

"Apapun katamu,, terserah. Tapi cepat turun sekarang! Berbahaya jika kau berdiri dipagar sepeti itu. Jangan bertindak bodoh Lee Sungmin!" kulihat Ryeowook begitu kalut melihat kelakuan Sungmin. Aku tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan

"Hallo ada yang mau bunuh diri di gedung…."

" Baiklah kami akan segera kesana dan tolong ulurlah waktu dengan mengajaknya bicara supa kami bisa datang tepat waktu."

"Baik" Jawabku. Semoga mereka datang secepatnya. Dan aku melangkah mendekat ketika kulihat Sungmin sudah bergelantungan di tangan Ryeowook.

Jong Woon POV End

Flashback End

"Jadi waktu oppa sudah tau kalau ada matras dibawah?" Jong Woon hanya menganggukan kepalanya

"Sudahlah sudah malam. Kajja tidur dan jangan membahas ini lagi dan setelah pagi datang anggap kejadin itu sebuah mimpi buruk. Arra?"

Sungmin pun menyamankan posisinya menyesakkan kepalanya ke dada bidang suaminya. Namun ketika mereka baru memejamkan matanya suara deringan Hp Jong Woon membuat mereka membuka mata mereka. "Sudah biarkan saja chagi" Ucap Jong Woon yang enggan beranjak dari posisinya. Namun Sungmin tak menghiraukannya langsung menyambar HP yang tergeletak di nakas di dekat Sungmin. Sungmin dengan cekatan menggerakkan jarinya dan tak berapa lama dia tersenyum. Diletakkannya benda elektronik itu kembali ke tempatnya dan dirinya pun kembali pada tempatnya tadi.

"Siapa?" Tanya Jong Woon dengan mata tertutupnya.

"Wokie Eonie." Jong Woon langsung membuka matanya ketika nama sahabatnya di sebut.

"Dia memberikan kabar kalau dia baru saja ditembak dengan Manager hotel Jaejoong Eonie" Setelah mengucapkannya Sungmin menyamankan dirinya dipelukan Suaminya. "Aku sudah mengantuk oppa, besok saja aku jelaskan" Sungmin merasa kalau Jong Woon masih bingung akhirnya berucap.

Flashback

"Ryeowookie.." Jong Woon memanggil

"Oppa mianhae, jeongmal mianhae aku tak bermaksud… hiks"

"Sudahlah, kemarilah.." Jong Woon memberikan isyarat pada Ryeowook untuk memeluknya.

"Mianhae Wookie, maafkan oppa karena oppa benar-benar tidak peka"

"Sebenarnya oppa merasa cemburu saat kau berada di dekat namja. Oppa benar-benar bingung saat itu. Namun setelah oppa berpikir lagi lagi dan lagi ternyata oppa memang menyanyangimu namun oppa menyanyangi sebagai seorang adik perempuan. Mianhae Ryeowookie.." Ryewook semakin tergugu mendengar pernyataan Jong Woon dia hanya bisa menangis.

"Kau harus mencoba membuka hatimu untuk orang lain Ryeowookie. Kau tenang saja oppa akan tetap berada di samping tentunya sebagai seorang oppa. Maukah kau menjadi yeodongsaengku?" Jong Woon memeluk Ryeowook lebih erat ketika merasa kepala Ryewook bergerak mengangguk.

Flashback End

FIN

Hhuaaaahh,,, akhirnya setelah semedi mencari ilham, bisa juga aku kelari ini epep. mian kalo banyak readerdeul yang gag terima akhirnya yemin couple, sebenernya aku udh buat yang yewook ver tp shbat q yang unyu-unyu itu ngotot banget minta yemin so,, dia deh yang bikin ini chap. tapi aku juga udh buat yang yewook ver kok but,, i publishnya di wp aku,, hehhehehee... bagi yang mau baca kunjungin aja wp aku ne. bisa liad di bio aku. well... last but not least i still need your coment for my story,ne,,,

Saranghae,,, gamsahae,,,,,

Sign

Lee eun san

(EunhyukLegalwife)^^


	5. Chapter 5

Title : The Edge

Author : Lee Eun San

Genre : Romantic, Angst

Main Casts :

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jongwoon

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Cast yang lain akan mucul sendiri sesuai dengan kebutuha cerita.

Disclaimers.

Semua tokoh yang berperan dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya. Mereka adalah milik tuhan dan mereka sendiri beserta keluarganya. Saya hanya meminjam nama-nama mereka saja.

Summary

Sebuah ujung yang menjadikan pembatas antara sebuah kisah cinta, persahabatan dan penghianatan. Garis tipis yang menghubungkan mereka semua dalam ikatan takdir yang saling berkaitan. Yemin/Yewook/Kyumin

Setelah membaca isi pesan dari Sungmin, Ryeowook bergegas membalasnya

"oh,, kau sadar rupanya. Baiklah aku tak akan basa-basi lagi denganmu. Besok temui aku di the edge kau tahu alamatnya bukan?"

Send!

Ryeowook langsung mengirim balasan tadi segera.

"ppinng….pping.."

"aku akan datang jam 11." Itulah bunyi balasan pesan yang tadi dikirim Ryeowook pada Sungmin.

"Baiklah nona Lee, kurasa ini akan semakin menarik. Kita lihat seberapa besarkah nyalimu untuk menemuiku dan mengakui segala kebejataanmu dibelakang Jong Woon oppa,eoh!" gumam Ryeowook sebal.

Dia meneruskan langkahnya untuk masuk kerumah untuk istirahat. Ia sungguh tak sabar menunggu hari esok tiba saat diamana ia bisa mengatakan segala kebencianya pada Sungmin tentu saja. Setelah berganti dengan piama, dia segera berlabuh di atas ranjang empuknya menuju dunia impian.

Pagi yang Ryeowook tunggu akhirnya datang jua. Hari ini suasana seoul cerah sekali. Mentari bersinar terik mnyengat kulit. Ryeowook mengeliat dalam tidurnya karena sudah merasakan silau di matanya.

"eeummhh,, sudah pagi.." gumamnya dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur. Sebenarnya ia malas bangun namun tiba-tiba ia teringat akan janji pertemuanya denga Sungmin semalam. Dia langsung terduduk dan matanya terbuka lebar se lebar-lebarnya.

"hari ini dia akan menemuiku bukan?" ucapnya bermonolog ria.

Dia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya dan segera turun kebawah untuk sarapan. Saat ia sampai di meja, sudah terhidang sarapan paginya yang sudah disiapkan oleh maidnya.

"silahkan sarapan dulu nona," sapa seorang namja paruh baya yang berprofesi sebagai pelayan kepercayaan di keluarga Ryeowook sejak ia masih kecil.

"eum, " jawabnya sambil tersenyum senang.

"kelihatanya anda sedang senang nona?" ucap namja tadi

"eh,, apa begitu terlihat ahjussi..?" Tanya Ryeowook polos.

"kkkkk,, tentu saja nona. Saya bahkan bisa mengetahuinya walaupun ada tak mengatakan apapun, apa anda lupa sayalah yang merawat anda sejak kecil.." ucap namja tadi sambil sedikit terkekeh.

"hahahaha,,, kau benar! " jawabnya riang.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara sarapanya dengan suasana hati yang riang Ryeowook segera melesat balik ke kamar untuk mandi dan bersiap ke the edge.

Jam di kamarnya sudah menunjukan angka 10 saat ia sudah siap dengan segala hal yang perlu ia bawa. Dia bergegas menuju mobilnya dan langsung tancap gas ke the edge tak lama kemudian. Hanya lima belas menit waktu yang ia perlukan untuk sampai disana. Sengaja ia datang lebih awal dari waktu yang Sungmin janjikan.

"selamat pagi nona, anda datang lebih awal?" kata seorang pegawainya.

"eh, ne,,, " jawab Ryeowook.

Dia kemudian berlalu menuju ruanganya yang terletak tak jauh dari ruangan kafe. Dia meletakkan tasnya dan mulai membuka laptop untuk memeriksa hasil penjualan kafe yang diserahkan pegawainya kemarin. Dia baru menyelesaikan seperempat bagian dari laporan itu saat ia mendengar ponselnya berdering. Sebuah pesan dari Sungmin.

"aku sudah sampai di tempatmu. Keluarlah. Aku duduk di dekat pagar luar kafemu." Itu isi pesan singkat yang Sungmin kirim padanya.

Ryeowook menyeringai sambil kemudian berberes singkat untuk segera menemui Sungmin diluar. Dengan langkah penuh percaya diri Ryeowook mendatangi sosok Sungmin yang duduk jauh di ujung ruangan.

"ehm,," dehemnya sedikit menyentakkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. Dia segera menarik kursi di depan Sungmin dan mendudukkan tubuhnya. Lama mereka berdua hanya saling menatap dalam diam. Tak ada seorangpun yang berniat buka suara lebih dahulu.

"apa yang kau tahu" akhirnya Sungmin yang lebih dahulu buka suara.

"apa?" balas Ryeowook singkat. Ia sengaja ingin sedikit bermain dengan Sungmin ternyata.

"hhh,,, sudahlah kau tak bertampang polos dihadapanku. Aku tahu kau mengetahuai sesuatu. Cepat katakan." Ucap Sungmin dingin mendapati tak ada jawaban yang ia inginkan dari mulut Ryeowook.

"hahahaa.. kau tak sabaran sekali nona Lee,, ne,,ne,, kurasa aku tak perlu basa-basi lagi dengan wanita ular sepertimu." Ucap Ryeowook tak kalah dingin

"wanita ular? Hhh,, atas dasar apa kau memanggilku begitu?" balas Sungmin tak terima.

"haahh,, kau masih saja bersandiwara nona. Sudahlah tampilkan saja sosok aslimu yang sebenarnya!" ucap Ryeowook lagi.

"tsk,, apa maksudmu! aku tak mengerti!" balas Sungmin sedikit tersulut emosi.

"kau berselingkuh dibelakang Jong woon oppa bukan?" kata ryewook tegas.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya lebar saat Ryeowook berkata barusan

"mwo? Selingkuh kau bilang? Apa buktinya kalau aku selingkuh,eoh?" ucap Sungmin berusaha berkelit

"cciihh,, kau tak perlu tampak marah begitu nona. Aku sudah tahu semuanya karena aku ada disana saat kau dan siapa itu Cho.. entahlah siapa nama lengkapnya sedang bercumbu!" balas Ryeowook tegas. Matanya penuh dengan kilatan kemarahhan saat menatap manik indah Sungmin yang membulat sempurna karena marah.

"m..mmwoo…?" ucap Sungmin tergagap

"kenapa kau kaget aku tahu semua kelakuan busukmu nona Lee?"

"sudahlah tak usah bertampang seerti itu. Mari kita jujur saja." Tawar Ryeowook pada Sungmin

Sungmin walau sedikit ragu akhirnya buka suara.

"apa maumu?" ucapnya singkat

"mudah saja, aku ingin tahu siapa namja itu dan beberapa hal lainya." Jawab Ryeowook santai.

Setelah menghembuskan nafasnya berat Sungmin kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap pemandangan kota seoul yang indah.

"namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Dia kekasihku, sejak aku smp. Kami masih terus berhubungan sampai kami lulus kuliah. Aku dan dia sudah berencana menikah namun tiba-tiba perusahaan milik ayahnya pailit sehingga harus merger dengan sebuah perusahaan lainnya dan syarat marger itu kyuhyun harus rela menikah dengan putri dari pemilik perusahhan itu. Hahaha ,, miris bukan? Saat kau sudah merancang hidupmu sejak jauh-jauh hari namun secara tiba-tiba semua itu hancur tepat beberapa bulan sebelum pernikahanmu." Cerita Sungmin masih tanpa menatap Ryeowook yang sedikit tertegun setelah mendengar ucapan Sungmin barusan, jujur sebagai seorang wanita ia tentu juga merasa kasihan, namun ini tak mengurangi rasa marahnya pada kelakuan Sungmin.

"lalu?" ucap Ryeowook tas sabar.

"singkat cerita ia akhirnya menikah juga dengan wanita pilihan orang tuanya itu dan aku.. yah kau tahu,, aku menikah juga dengan Jong woon tak lama setelah aku bertemu dengannya. Kulihat dia baik dan kurasa aku akan mulai menyukainya suatu saat. Begitulah yang ada di fikiranku saat itu sampai kyuhyun datang lagi padaku beberapa bulan yang lalu." Sungmin sedikit mengambil nafas sebelum mulai lagi bercerita.

"dia datang padaku dan menjelaskan semuanya. Dia mengatakan padaku bahwa ia masih mencintaiku dan ingin kembali lagi padaku tak perduli bagaimanapun keadaanya." Ucapnya.

"dan kau mau bukan?" cibir Ryeowook tak suka.

"oh, ayolah bisakah kau tolak seseorag yang sudah kau cintai sejak lama? Bagaimana kalau ini terjadi padamu,eoh! Tiba-tiba saja Jong woon oppa datang padamu dan mengatakan ia mencintaimu saat kau telah bersuami.. aku rasa imanmu akan goyah juga!" balas Sungmin kali ini dia menatap manik caramel Ryeowook tajam sambil memamerkan smirk meremehkan.

"eh,, kenapa kau jadi membahas aku, yang aku tanyakan kau bukan hidupku!" gagap Ryeowook.

"hahah,, tenaglah! Tak perlu kau panic dihadapanku. Aku tahu kau menyukainya bukan!" cecar Sungmin

Ryeowook terdiam membisu tak berani bersuara.

"baiklah, aku akui aku menyukai Jong woon oppa. Tapi aku tak akan memaksanya, aku tahu dia sudah menikah." Jawab Ryeowook akhirnya.

"hahhaah,, kau ini lucu sekali, kenapa kau bodoh sekali! Jika aku jadi kau aku akan mengatakan isi hatiku padanya sejak dulu jadi aku tak perlu hidup penuh penyesalan sepertimu!" ejek Sungmin pada Ryeowook.

"tsskk,, berhenti bicara yang macam-macam yeoja brengsek! Aku berbeda denganmu! Sekarang dengarkan aku!"

Sungmin kembali hanya bersmirk ria sembari menunggu kata-kata yang akan Ryeowook ucapkan.

"aku minta kau jauhi cho sialan itu mulai sekarang. Aku tak mau tahu bagaimana caramu! Yang terpenting jangan lagi kau temui namja bren,,,"

"dia tak seburuk yang kau fikirkan nona sok suci!" geram Sungmin yang tak terima kekasihnya dihina

"eoh,, apa sebutan untuk namja yang menghianati pernikahanya selain namja brengsek dan kurang ajar eoh?adakah sebutan lain yang kiranya lebih pantas melekat padanya? Bajingan mungkin?" balas Ryeowook tak kalah sengit.

Sungmin mendengus marah, namun ia berusaha menahan dirinya dan kembali berusaha mendengarkan ucapan Ryeowook

"kalau tidak?" tantang Sungmin

"hhh,, kau mau bercanda denganku ternyata nona muda? Baikalah mudah saja. Aku akan menghancurkan karir kekasih sialanmu itu. Karena aku tahu kau juga tak akan perduli kalau sampai Jong woon oppa tahu masalah ini bukan?" kata Ryeowook kejam.

Sungmin mendelik kaget mendengar ancamna Ryeowook barusan.

"mwo? Kau akan apa?"

"masih kurang jelas? Baiklah akan aku perjelas sekarang. Begini nona lee, entah ini kebetulan atau tidak tapi perusaan milik kekasihmu itu adalah salah satu perusahhan yang bernaung dibawah kungkungan perusahaan milik kakakku. Jadi tak perlu menunggu waktu lama jika aku ingin menghancurkan perusahhan kecil itu. Tinggal aku katakan pada kakakku dan booom! Hancur!" ancam Ryeowook pelan namun mengerikan.

Sungmin mulai bergerak gelisah. Manik matanya bergerak kesana kemari.

"baiklah,, akan aku turuti semua maumu. Mulai sekarang, akan aku jauhi kyuhyun. Tapi apa yang membuatmu tak mengadukan saja aku pada jong woon,eoh?" selidik Sungmin penasaran

"karena aku mencintainya." Jawab Ryeowook singkat

"hhh,, bukankah kau bisa bersamanya jika nanti jong woon oppa tahu hal ini? Mungkin dia akan minta cerai dariku?" kata Sungmin lagi.

"aku tak sepertimu nona, aku cukup tahu diri untuk tak merusak rumah tangga orang lain. Yang aku mau adalah melihat orang yang ku cintai bahagia. Itu saja tak lebih." Jawab Ryeowook.

"kau bodoh! Tapi baiklah. Aku akan menuruti semua maumu. Tapi ku harap kau juga pegang janjimu untuk tak melukai kyuhyun." Balas Sungmin.

"ok! Deal!

Kedua yeoja cantik itu saling sepakat untuk melakukan perjanjian itu. Sejak saat itu wajah Sungmin selalu berubah sedikit takut saat ia Jong woon dan Ryeowook bertemu dan sejak itu pula tanpa Ryeowook sadari dia mulai senang menindas Sungmin. dia semakin bertindak memojokkan Sungmin diberbagai kesempatan seperti acara gereja rutin mereka sampai cara keluarga Jong woonyang sudah barang tentu menggundang Ryeowook di dalamnya karena kedua orang tua mereka yang bersahabat baik. Kejadian itu terus berulang-ulang sampai hampir setahun lamanya. Sungmin yang tak lagi betah pada kelakuan Ryeowook mulai putar otak.

"hhh,, aku haru melakukan sesuatu. Aku tak mau terus-menerus jadi bahan pembullyian yeoja sok suci itu. Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" fikir Sungmin di suatu sore. Dia sedang asik minum teh dipinggir kolam renagnya yang luas saat tiba-tiba ia rasakan sebuah lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang.

"eh,, kau sudah pulang oppa" seru Sungmin saat ia dapati lengan milik jongwon melingkari pinggang rampingnya.

"eum,, aku merindukan istriku yang cantik." Kata jong woon sambil melesakkan kepalanya di perpotongan bahu dan kepala Sungmin. Dia mnegcup leher jenjang nan putih milik Sungmin membuat sang empunya mendesah pelan

"ssshh,, oppaahh,, geli,," ucap Sungmin

"heheh,, kau wangi chagi.." kata Jong woon melenceng.

"isshhh,,, sudah sana kau bau! Kau belum mandi kan?" potong Sungmin

"hahahahaa… masa aku bau? Tapi walaupun bau aku masih tampan kan?" ujar Jong woon

"tsskk,, dasar kepala helem,, sudah jangan banyak bicara mandi sana! Kalau kau masih bau aku tak mau dekat-dekat denganmu!" ancam Sungmin.

"ne,ne… nyonya Kim yang cerewet! Aku mandi."

Jongwon kemudian berlalu pergi kekamarnya untuk mandi. Sungmin lagi-lagi memikirkan cara untuk bisa terlepas dari jerat pembullyan Ryeowook padanya.

"aarhhhhhggtt.. apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus pindah kelain benua dulu?" ucapnya tanpa sadar.

"eh pindah? Kelain benua? Sepertinya cara itu bisa." Sungmin seketika tersenyum senang setelah berhasil menemukan cara untuk terlepas dari semua ini. Kebetulan kemarin Jong woon cerita bahwa sebuah anak perusahaannya yang ada di amerika sedang sedikit bermasalah sehingga mungkin Jong woon akan berangkat kesan untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Awalnya Sungmin menolak pindah. Dia beralasan tak bisa jauh dari keluarganya namun setelah difikir-fikir mungkin inilah jalan satu-satunya agar ia bisa terbebas dari kungkungan seorang Kim Ryeowook.

Dia memasuki kamar tidurnya. Dia sudah mendapati sang suami keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambut coklatnya yang basah. Jong woon terlihat lebih segar sekarang. Dengan t-shirt putih longgar yang dipadukan dengan celana pendek berbahan kain selutut membuat tampilan Jong woon sempurna. Jujur, kalau saja hatinya belum jadi milik kyuhyun sebelumnya ia yakin ia pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta pada sosok yang tak kalah tampan dari kekasih hatinya itu.

"terpesona dengan ketampanan suamimu ini, eoh" ucap Jong woon geli.

"tsskk,, percaya diri sekali kau tuan kim"

Sungmin mencibir dengan mulutnya namun sedetik kemudia ia tersenyum dan duduk menghampiri Jong woon yang terlebih dahulu sudah menselonjorkan kakinya di sebuah sofa malas yang berhadapan langsung dengan balkon kamarnya. Sungmin duduk di pangkuan jong woon dan lagsung mengalungkan tanganya di leher sang suami.

"eh,, ada apa?" Jong woon mengernyit bingung

"ani,, apa aku tak boleh bermanja-manja dengan suamiku sendiri,eoh?" jawab Sungmin tenang.

"hehehe,, bukan begitu,,hanya saja kau tumben manja padaku. Kau pasti menginginkan sesuatu bukan? Sudah katakan saja apa maumu cjhagi..?" gumam Jong woon pada sang istri

"hhh,, ketahuan ya,,,? Yaahh,, padahal aku ingin merayumu dulu baru mengatakanya! Hhh kau tak seru oppa!" Sungmin berlagak kesal pada jong woon.

"eh,, kenapa kau jadi kesal, bukankah seharusnya kau senang? Aku kan langsung mengabulkan permintaanmu tanpa kau harus capek-capek meminta,eoh?" jawab Jong woon tak mengerti

"iya sih! Tapi aku bosan kalau harus selalu begitu! rasanya hidupku begitu datar. Tak ada hal baru dan menarik didalamnya" ucap Sungmin mulai memancing suasana.

"eh,, lalu aku harus bagaimana?" ucap Jong woon lagi sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"setidaknya biarkan aku sedikit berusaha oppa! iisshh kau menyebalkan!" geram Sungmin pura-pura kesal padahal kini ia tengah bersorak gembira.

"eoh,, ne,ne baiklah, kita ulang lagi ne…" rayu Jong woonpada istrinya.

"tidak mau!" Sungmin langsung merosot turun dari pangkuan Jong woon dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Sengaja ia menghentakkan kakinya beberapa kali untuk menegaskan kekesalannya.

"aaoiigoo,, chagiya… jangan marah ne jebal…" pelas Jong woon pada Sungmin.

"katakan kau minta apa? Aku janji aku akan memenuhi semuanya?" kata Jong woon lagi.

Senyum Sungmin makin sumringah.

"yes! Berhasil!" serunya.

"jeongmal?" kata Sungmin sembari berbalik dan menatap jong woon.

"eum,, pasti! Katakan apa maumu chagi?" jawab Jong woon mantab.

"ayo kita pindah ke amerika." Ucap Sungmin.

"eh,, pindah? Wae? Bukankah dulu kau tak mau kuajak pindah? Tapi kenapa sekarang justru kau yang ingin pindah,eoh?" Jong woon sedikit kaget mendengar permintaan sang istri yang tiba-tiba.

"tidak ada hal penting. Aku hanya ingin merubah suasana. Aku sudah bosan di seoul oppa." Rengek Sungmin

"ayolah oppa! Tadi kau bilanga akan mengikuti mauku? Bohong,eoh?" cecar Sungmin

"eh,, ani chagi. Baiklah.. kebetulan juga perusahaan kita yang diamerika sedang ada sedikit masalah, jadi kurasa pindah kesana tak buruk juga. Selain kau bisa merubah suasana aku juga bisa menangani bisnis kita disana." Jawab Jong woon sambil mengelus surai coklat Sungmin sayang.

"eh,, jadi kita akan pergi..? yaksok?" ucap Sungmin dengan mata berbinar.

"ne,, tentu saja!apapun untuku my lady!"

"yyeeeiiiyyyy gomawo oppa! Kau yang terbaik!"

Chuup…

Sungmin mengecup bibir tipis jongwon sekilas.

"gomawo" imbuhnya

Setelah berhasil meyakinkan Jong woon Sungmin tak lagi terlihat takut saat menatap Ryeowook saat mereka tak sengaja bertemu. Bahkan kini ia sudah lagi berani menatap manic caramel itu saat mereka bicara. Ryeowook tampaknya menyadari perubahan sikap yang Sungmin tujukan. Ia sdikit bingung kenapa Sungmin sampai bisa berubah seperti itu sampi ia tahu satu hal.

"aku akan pindah ke amerika bulan depan wookie-ya" ucap Jong woon tiba-tiba saat mereka bertemu disaat keduanya sedang lari pagi seperti bisaa.

"eh,, wae oppa?" jawab Ryeowook kaget.

"tak ada yang special. Sungmin hanya ingin merasakan hidup baru yang jauh dari seoul lagi pula kebetulan juga ada anak perusahaanku yang sedang bermasalah, jadi kukira pindah kesana adalah pilihan yang cukup baik." Papar jong woon

"brengsek kau lee sung min! jadi kau ingin menjauhkan ku dengan Jong woon oppa eoh? Kita lihat apa kau akan berhasil dengan rencanamu eoh..?" geram Ryeowook dalam hati.

Sesampainya dirumah Ryeowook langsung mengirimkan pesan pada Sungmin

"temui aku nanti malam di the edge! Ada hal yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu! Penting!"

Send!

"ping..ping…"

"ada apa aku malas bertemu denganmu!" jawab Sungmin

"hhh,, yeoja ini mulai berulah ternyata." Kata Ryeowook tak percaya.

"terserah padamu! Temui aku atau kyuhyunmu itu akan aku hancurkan sampai keliang kubur!"

Send!

"ping,,ping.."

"tsk,, mengancam eoh? Kau ini sungguh keterlaluan! Baiklah nanti aku akan menemuimu!"

Suasana kafe malam ini lumayan lengang karena ini bukanlah weekend atau hari libur sehingga jumlah pengunjungnyapun sedikit menurun.

Arloji rolex Ryeowook di pergelangantangannya sudah menunjuk pada angka delapan lebih namun sosok Sungmin belum juga namapak di hadapanya. Ryeowook mulai bergerak gelisah. Dia sedari tadi mondar mandir di ruanganya seperti setrikaan.

"kemana perginya yeoja sialan itu,eoh!" kesal Ryeowook.

Setengah jam kemudian barulah sosok Sungmin muncul dihadapanya. Sungmin kembali mengambil tempat yang sama saat mereka dulu menjalin kesepakatan.

"kau lama !" kesal Ryeowook

Sungmin hanya mengendikan bahunya tak perduli.

"apa perlumu memanggilku? Bukankah diantara kita tak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan?" kata Sungmin enteng sambil melambaikan tanganya untuk memanggil pelayan.

"hot cappuchino, ne" pesan sugmin pada pelayan tadi.

"anda juga minum nona kim?" tawar pelayan tadi pada sang atasan

"ani, nanti saja." Putusnya

"kenapa kau ingin pindah ke amerika?" Tanya Ryeowook langsung.

"tak ada alsan khusus aku hanya ingin berganti suasana. Itu saja. Ada masalah?" jawab Sungmin enteng.

"tentu saja ini masalah untukku! Kau sengaja menjauhkan Jong woon oppa dariku kan? Tuduh Ryeowook.

"hahahaa.. jadi kau marah padaku kalau aku berniat mengajak pergi suamiku sendiri eoh. Kau cemburu?kau takut tak bisa lagi melihat kekasih hatimu,eoh?" ejek Sungmin

"kau,," geram Ryeowook tertahan karena pelanyan tadi kembali kemeja mereka sembari membawakan pesanan Sungmin

"kau pasti tak mengira aku akan melangkah sampai sejauh ini bukan? Jujur aku sudah muak dengan sikapmu yang selalu menindasku, memojokkanku dan menunjukkan sorot mata penuh intimidasi saat menatapku diberbagai kesempatan. Aku tahu aku bersalah, namun sejak kita sepakat dia hari itu aku sudah tak lagi berhubungan dengan kyu..lalu apa masalahnya sekarang!" ucap Sungmin sedikit emosi.

"kau tak boleh pindah!" ucap Ryeowook tegas.

"wae? Apa alasanmu melarangku pindah!" Sungmin lagi lagi berteriak kesal

"karena aku tak suka!" jawab Ryeowook singkat

"tsskk,, lau apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku tak menurutinya..?" tantang Sungmin denga sorot mata penuh emosi dan amarah.

"hhhaaa,, kau masih bertanya akan apa yang bisa kulakukan. Ohh,, ternyata kau sudah lupa. Baiklah aku akan mengingatkanmu sekali lagi nona lee. Aku akan menghancurkan kyuhyun mu itu sampai hancur lebur jika kau berani menjauhkan Jong woonoppa dariku.

"ATAS DASAR APA KAU MENGANCAMKU,EOH!" teriak Sungmin kesal. Sungguh yeoja di hadapannya ini membautnya kesal sampai ke ujung kepala.

"aku bahkan sudah menuruti apa maumu, aku sudah tersiksa selama hampir setahun dengan semua intimidasimu sekarang kau mau aku melakukan apa lagi agar kau puas? Bertahan disini dan terus jadi bulan-bulananmu,eoh…? Ooh,, tidak terima kasih!" ucap Sungmin tegas.

"baiklah jika itu maumu. Besok kau akan lihat berita kehancuran perusahaan kekasihmu itu! Kau ingat aku tak pernah main-main dengan semua perkataanku!" ucak Ryeowook dingin

Entah kenapa Reowook kini bersikap begitu egois.

"APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN! KAU SUDAH BERJANJI PADAKU TAK AKAN MEYENTUHNYA KALAU AKU TERUS BERDIAM DIRI. SEKARANG KAU INGIN MENGINGKARI JANJI YANG BAHKAN KAU BUAT SENRI,EOH?" jerit Sungmin makin frustasi. Beruntung mereka duduk jauh terpisah dari beberapa tamu dan lagi suasana juga muai sepi karena malam sudah mulai beranjak larut.

"kau yang memaksaku. Aku hanya mau kau batalkan niatmu atau ku hancurkan milikmu."

"hhh,, kau sunguh sangat mengerikan nona kim." Sungmin beranjak dari kursinya dan mulai berjalan mendekat kepagar pembatas yang tak jauh darinya. Pagar ini cukup tinggi jadi aman untuk pengunjung untuk sekedar bersandar di sampingnya.

"aku tak minta banyak padamu, batalkan niatmu dan semuanya akan kembali normal seperti bisaa." Ucap Ryeowook dingin sedingin udara malam ini.

Sungmin tersenyum miris mendapati perintah mutlak dari bibir tipis milik Ryeowook.

"hhhh,, aku muak dengan sikapmu, aku muak dengan wajahmu dan aku lebih muak lagi pada diriku yang terus saja bertahan dengan semua tindakan semena-menamu. Hahahah… aku sudah lelah…" kata Sungmin mulai putus asa

"aku fikir semua masalah ini bersumber dari aku. Kurasa jika aku tidak lagi ada, segalanya mungkin akan berjalan lebih baik.." sambungnya

"apa maksudmu,eoh?" seru Ryeowook tak paham

"kau benar kim Ryeowook. Aku sangat mencintai kyuhyun aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindunginya." Ujar Sungmin tajam sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang tajam mata Ryeowook.

"ciihh,, kau bahkan masih terus mencintainya.. ingatlah nona kau sudah bersuami, tak sepantasnya kau masih memendam rasa pada namja lain. Bagaiman kalau sampai Jong woon oppa tahu,eoh.." cibir Ryeowook

"aku tak perduli! Karena sejak awal aku menikah denganya hanya untuk pelarian semata. Sekarang saat tak lagi ada jalan untukku kembali bersama kyuhyun maka jalan ini yang akan aku tempuh untuk setidaknya melindungi kekasihku.

"apa maksudmu,eoh?"

Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata sosok Jong woon sudah berdiri disana menatap kedua yeoja itu dari tadi. Bahkan ia juga sudah mendengar semau perkataan Sungmin. Terkejut dan sakit hati itulah yang kini ia rasakan. Bagaimana bisa ia sampai tak menyadari bahwa yeoja yang hidup bersamanya hanya menjadikanya pelarian semata.

"kau bodoh kim jong woon."

"yak! apa yang akan kau lakukan!" seru Ryeowook mulai panik tak kala melihat Sungmin makin melangkah mundur sampai ketepian pembatas.

"kau tahu, aku mencintai kyuhyun sampai kapanpun dan kurasa kematianku akan menyelamatkanya." Ucap sungmin dingin sembari menatap manic caramel ryeowook tajam.

"kau,, apa yang akan kau lakukan. Jangan bertindak bodoh lee sung min. cepat kembali kesini." Ucap ryeowook takut-takut.

"hahhahaaha,, wae..? kau takut aku mati,eoh? Bukankah jika aku mati maka tak ada lagi penghalang untukmu untuk bersama jong woonmu itu, hah!" ucap sungmin kesal.

"apapun katamu,, terserah. Tapi cepat turun sekarang! Berbahaya jika kau berdiri dipagar sepeti itu. Jangan bertindak bodoh lee sungmin!" bentak ryeowook.

"aku tidak harus mendengar ocehamu nona kim yang terhormat. Ini hidupku, nyawaku dan aku berhak atas itu! Selamat tinggal…" ucap sungmin sebelum dia melempar tubuhnya kebawah. Beruntung sedetik sebelumnya ryeowook berhasil menagkap sebelah tangan sungmin.

"apa yang kau lakukan,hah! Lepaskan!" sentak sungmin.

"biarkan saja kau mati!"

"kau jangan gila gadis bodoh! Pegang tanganku! Aku akan menarikmu keatas!" bentak ryeowook tak kalah geram.

"TIDAK MAU! Apa hakmu melarangku! Lepaskan.." jerit sungmin sembari sekali lagi mencoba berontak

"YAK! Berhenti bergerak-gerak! Lee sungmin! Jangan mati!" ucap ryeowook kali ini sedikit melembut.

"hhh,, aku tak butuh belas kasihan darimu nona kim! Jika aku mati setidaknya kematianku akan membuatmu tersiksa sampai mati!" dengan sisa tenaga yang masih ia miliki sungmin menyentakan tanganya kuat-kuat. Ryeowook sudah hampir kehilangan cengkeraman tanganya namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan lagi menangkap tangan sungmin.

"oppa?" kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

"naik!" ucap suara yang mereka kenal milik jong woon.

"shirro! Lepaskan aku! aku mau mati saja!" sungmin masih berkeras dengan kemauannya namun kekuatanya masih kalah dengan jong woon dan ryeowook. Dengan sekali tarikan tubuh ramping sungmin berhasil mereka tarik kembali keatas.

Mereka semua terdiam sesaat setelah berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa sungmin.

"kenapa kalian menolongku." Ucap sungmin akhirnya.

"kalian berdua selalu membuatku menderita! aku muak dengan kalian berdua terutama kau kim ryeowook! Aku benci kau,, aku juga membencimu kim jong woon!" teriaknya histeris sambil berlinang air mata.

"berhenti bicara lee sungmin." Ucap jong woon dingin. Sungmin terhenyak kaget mendengar jong woon memanggil nama gadisnya karena semenjak mereka berpacaran dia tak pernah lagi memangil sungmin dengan nama marganya dia selalu menggunakan panggilan sayang seperti my lady, chagi, darling dan nyonya kim.

"TIDAK MAU! KALIANLAH YANG HARUS MENDENGARKU!" jerit sungmin

PLLAAK…

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi mulus sungmin. Sang pelaku adalah kim jong woon suaminya sendiri.

Sungmin terkejut bukan kepalang. Dia tak pernah menyangka jong woon akan menamparnya. Sama halnya dengan ryeowook, jong woon yang ia kenal adalah pribadi yang sangat santun dan penyabar.

"oppa…" cicit ryeowook

"aku sudah tahu semuanya." Ucap jong woon tenang.

"hhh,,, lalu kau mau apa? Cerai dariku? Tidak masalah!" ucap sungmin meremehkan

"jangan memotongku! aku belum selesai bicara!" jong woon sedikit berteriak pada sungmin

"kau mau apa lagi selain cerai dariku,eoh! Melaporkanku ke polisi dengan tuduhan perselingkuhan? Atau kau juga mau menghancurkan orang yang kucintai seperti teman cantikmu ini,eoh!" cecar sungmin kesal.

Ryeowook hanya bisa terdiam melihat pertengkaran sepasang suami istri ini. Perlahan dia mencoba menghindar namun suara bass jong woon menghentikanya.

"siapa yang mengizinkamu pergi, kim ryeowook..?"

Tubuhnya membeku otomatis. Semua syaraf dan otot tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak hanya karena mendengar perintah jong woon, seolah-olah suaranyalah yang memegang kendali atas system kerja tubuhnya.

"aku tak akan menceraikanmu!" putus jong woon.

"LALU KAU MAU APA? MENYIKSAKU DISAMPINGMU SAMPAI MATI,HAH! AARRGGHH.. AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN KALIAN BERDUA!" sungmin menjerit frustasi dan kemudian jatuh pingsan. Rupanya masalah ini membuatnya stress.

"omona! Lee sungmin!" kaget ryeowook.

"oppa, sebaiknya kau bawa sungmin keruanganku. Aku akan pangilkan dokter."

Jong woon tak bicara dia menurut saja apa kata ryeowook. Dia mengangkat tubuh sungmin kedalam ruangan ryeowook yang tak jauh dari sana. Dia membaringkan tubuh sang istri di sebuah sofa panjang. Di pandangnya wajah rupawan sang istri yang sedang tak sadarkan diri. Jujur dia sangat sakit hati dengan semua penghianatan yang telah ia lakukan, namun rasa cintanya pada sang istri juga masih sangan mendalam.

"hhh.. apa yang akan aku lakukan." Batin jong woon kalut.

Cklekk..

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan memunculkan dua sosok manusia. Yang satu pastilah ryeowook, yang satunya pasti dokter yang tadi ryeowook panggil untuk memeriksa kondisi sungmin.

"boleh saya lihat keadaannya tuan," ucap sang dokter ramah.

"ne, uisanim." Ucap jong woon ringan kemudian menyingkir guna memberi ruang pada sang dokter untuk memeriksa sungmin.

Dia memilih berdiri jauh dari ryeowook. Entah mengapa ia juga sedikit terluka dengan sikap ryeowook pada istrinya. Ia sadar ryeowook hanya berusaha menolongnya namun karena itu pula ryeowook hampir saja membuat istrinya kehilangan nyawa dan mati konyol sia-sia.

Ryeowook sadar jong woon menghindarinya. Namun ia tak punya daya untuk mendekat dan menjelaskan semuanya. Ia terlalu takut jika ia bicara akan semakin membuat jong woon menghindarinya bahkan mungkin membencinya.

Setelah bebrapa menit, sang dokter beranjak dari tempatnya dan mendekati jong woon.

"bagaimana keadaanya,uisanim?" ucap jong woon

"tidak ada masalah yang terlalu serius tuan. Dia hanya stress saja. Boleh saya tahu apa anda suaminya?" Tanya sang dokter.

"ne, uisanim. Ada apa?" Tanyanya balik.

"ah,, tidak ada. Saya hanya ingi mengucapkan selamat pada anda. Istri anda tengah hamil tuan. Usianya kandungannya masih sangat muda jadi sedikit masalah saja bisa membuatnya stress dan pingsan seperti ini. Saya sarankan jagalah dia," saran sang dokter

"m..mwo? ham,.,.hamil?" ucap jongwon tak percaya.

"ne, tuan. Istri anda hamil. Apa anda tidak tahu? Ooh,, kurasa ia ingin memberi kejutan pada anda.. hahahah.. aku mengacaukan rencananya kurasa,," kekeh sang dokter tanpa dosa.

"saya akan tuliskan beberapa resep untuk istri anda. Usahakan agar dia tak terlalu banyak fikiran tuan. Kandunganya masih sangat muda dan itu sangat rentan sekali."

"n,ne..uisanim."

Setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar, dokter tadi segera pergi dengan ryeowook yang menemainya sampai depan pintu ruangan. Setelahnya dia kembali lagi kedalam dan menunggu dalam diam. Batinya berkecamuk resah.

"sungmin hamil..?" batin ryeowook.

"eeuunnghh…" sungmin melenguh pelan. Kelihatanya dia sudah mulai sadar.

"kenapa aku disini.. kalian?" ucap sungmin pelan sambil berusaha membuka lebar matanya sembari melawan pening yang menghujam di kepalanya.

"jangan banyak bicara dulu, istirahatlah." Ucap jong woon lembut.

"kenapa kau masih peduli padaku! Aku sudah jahat padamu. Seharusnya kau membenciku." Ucap sungmin

"sudahlah,,ja_"

"berhenti berpura-pura baik didepanku kim jong woon! Aku tahu kau membenciku! ungkapkan saja semuanya! Maki aku, tampar aku! Lakukan apa saja tapi jangan berikan lagi perhatianmu padaku,, hhikks,,, hikksss itu membuatku sakit.. hikss,, hhiks,,,"

Jong woon berjalan mendekat.

"jadi kau mau aku menamparmu lagi?" Tanya jong woon.

"ya! Apapun akan aku terima! Lakukan saja. Aku tak akan melawan." Ucap sungmin pasrah.

"kau yang sudah mengatakannya! Apapun yang aku lakukan padamu kau tak boleh melawan sekalipun aku menembak kepalamu dengan pistol!" ujar jong woon dengan nada dingin.

Ryeowook bergidik ngeri mendengar jong woon yang sedang mengancam sungmin.

"baiklah jika itu maumu! Tembak saja aku kalau itu bisa membuatmu senang."

Jong woon sekali lagi maju mendekat dia sedikit merunduk menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan sungmin yang sedang duduk di sofa. Dia menyeringai mengerikan sambil menatap tajam mata sungmin yang basah akan air mata.

Sungmin sontak memejamkan matanya. Sembari terus berharap semoga rasa sakitnya tak akan lama.

Greeep…..

Alih-alih melukai sungmin jong woon justru memeluk erat tubuh ramping istrinya. Ia meneggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher sang istri yang sontak mengaku tegang.

"mianhae.."

"maaf aku tak pernah tahu kalau ternyata selama ini kau tersiksa saat bersamaku,, maafkan aku,,,"

Tangis sungmin pecah tak kala mendapati sikap jong woon yang justru meminta maaf padanya.

"hiks,, hikks,, kenapa ,, hhikks,, kenapa…."

"seharusnya bukan begini,, hhikks,, seharusnya kau menamparku,,memukulku,, atau membunuhku.. aku,,hikks,,, " sungmin tak kuat lagi meneruskan ocehanya.

"uljima,,, jangan banyak bicara dulu. Kau masih lemas. " lagi-lagi jong woon memberikan perhatianya.

Ryeowook diam membisu melihat pemandangan bak drama percintaan yang biasa ia lihat di layar kaca. Jujur hatinya sakit melihat pria yang dicintainya sedang memeluk yeoja lain namun ia juga lega karena jong woon terlihat baik-baik saja. Itulah fikirnya. Dia sudah akan beranjak keluar ruangan namun sekali lagi suara jong won menghentikan pergerakanya.

"siapa yang sudah mengizinkanmu pergi. Kau masih berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku kim ryeowook."

"oppa.. aku,," ryeowook tergagap takut

"kalian tetap disini sampai aku selsai bicara." Ucap jong woon mutlak.

Dia kini sudah melepaskan pelukanya dari tubuh sungmin. Dia duduk dipinggiran sofa sembari masih menatap wajah istrinya.

"jujur, sebagai seorang lelaki aku pasti sangat terluka dan sakit hati setelah mengetahui semua perbuatanmu dibelakangku," ucapnya.

" merasa bodoh, tak berguna dan payah! Yah itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Namun.." Tambahnya

"hhikss,, hhikkss,,," sungmin masih menunduk tak berani menatap wajah jong woon sambil masih terisak-isak.

"menceraikanmu bukanlah jalan yang akan aku ambil, karena kini di dalam perutmu ada nyawa lain yang menjadi tanggung jawabku. Darah dagingku."

Sungmin sontak membelalak kaget.

"apa maksudmu,,?"

"kau sedang mengandung anakku, ahh,, aniyo.. anak kita." Ralatnya.

"mm,,mmwo..?"

"maka dari itu tetaplah disampingku, jadilah istriku, ibu dari anak-anakku, lee sungmin. Biarkan aku memenuhi janjiku dulu padamu. Janji untuk Membuatmu bahagia dengan terus berada disampingku." Ucap jong woon dengan sorot mata lembut menenangkan.

"hiiks,, tapi,, aku sudah menghianatimu,, kenapa kau masih begitu baik ,, hiksss,, aku tak pantas kau perlakukan sebaik ini oppa.. hikkss.." tangis sungmin kian menjadi saat tau reaksi seperti ini yang jong woon berikan.

"hhiissstt… sudahlah, aku juga bersalah dalam hal ini. Kau fikir hanya kau yang selingkuh?" kata jong woon.

"eh,,,?" sungmin mengernyit bingung.

"yah,,,,,,aku juga tak sepenuhnya menjaga hatiku untukmu saja Minnie-ya. Secara tak sadar aku juga telah menyisakan tempat yang sama untuk seseorang di dalamnya." Aku jong woon terus terang.

Ryeowook kaget juga mendengar pengakuan jong woon barusan.

"kim ryeowook. Cepat kemari." Titah jong woon.

Ryeowook patuh dan berjalan mendekat.

"entah sejak kapan aku aku mencintai ryeowook, minnie-ya… entahlah awalnya aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat, orang yang sudah sejak lama menemaniku sampai sebelum aku bertemu denganmu hingga akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa aku masih saja membutuhkanya untuk terus ada disampingku meskipun aku telah menikahimu. Hanya membayangkan dia bersama orang lain saja sungguh membuat hatiku sakit. Dan kemudian aku mulai sadar ternyata aku mencintainya, sahabatku. Maka dari itu, aku juga minta maaf padamu,,, maaf karena aku juga menghianatimu." Papar jong woon.

"oppa! Ini tidak boleh, kau sudah beristri. Kau tak boleh ,, tak,, boleh,, hikks,,,," ryeowook ikut menangis sekarang. Dia terkejut bukan kepalang mendengar semua pengakuan tiba-tiba jong woon.

"aku tahu. Aku sadar aku bersalah. Aku serakah dan aku egois. Tapi mengertilah, aku tak bisa hidup tanpa kalian" ucap jong woon frustasi.

"minnie-ya,, apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku tak sanggup berpisah darimu karena aku mencintaimu. Aku juga tak bisa meninggalkan ryeowook karena jauh di lubuk hatiku ada sebagian diriku yang sangat membutuhkanya."

Sungmin dan ryeowook terdiam tanpa suara. Mereka masih berusaha menata hati dan fikiran mereka setelah mendengar ucapan jujur namja yang sama-sama punya peran penting bagi mereka.

"kumohon jadilah istriku kim ryeowook." Ucap jong woon setelah ia diam cukup lama.

"mwo,, ! sshiro! Aku tak mau jadi perusak rumah tanggamu dengan Minnie, oppa! Neo !" jerit ryeowook kaget.

" aku berjanji aku kan adil pada kalian. Aku janji.."

"shir_"

"terimalah lamaranya eonnie,," akhirnya sungmin buka suara.

"eh,,? Wae? Kau gila juga sepertinya,eoh!" ucap ryeowook bingung

"aku tahu kalian saling mencintai. Jika kalian Tanya apa pendapatku, aku tak apa. Menikahlah dengan jong woon oppa."

"hajima…" ryeowook sudah akan protes lagi namun sungmin menghentikanya.

"anggaplah ini sebagai tanda persahabatan dariku untukmu eonnie. aku yakin kita akan jadi sahabat baik setelah kau jadi istri jong woon oppa."

"aku tak menegrti jalan fikiranmu lee sungmin, kenapa kau mau membagi suamimu denganku..?" ucap ryeowook

"karena aku sadar hanya hidup denganku tak akan membuatnya bahagia. Aku tahu dia sebenarnya sudah mencintaimu dulu sekali bahkan sebelum ia mengenalku. Namun kalian hanya terlalu naïf untuk mengakui itu." Jelas sungmin

"mianhe,, Minnie-ya.. " ucap jong woon sedih.

"gwenchanayo oppa. Aku sungguh tak merasa keberatan jika oppa menikahi wookie eonnie." Seulas senyum mengiringi ucapanya.

"jeongmal?" ucap jong woon ragu.

"eung…, percayalah. Ini bukan balasan atas semua penghianatanku padamu namun lebih ke pengabdianku padamu. Jujur aku masih belum bisa menghilangkan perasaanku pada kyuhyun, namun aku akan mulai melupakanya mulai sekarang."

"karena itu aku membutuhkan sosok wookie eonnie untuk menjagamu sebelumnya. Jadi saat hatiku telah seutuhya milikmu, aku juga akan mencintaimu sama seperti kau mencintaiku. Kumohon oppa bersabarlah menungguku,," ucap sungmin sunguh-sunguh.

"gomawo, chagiya. Gomawo." Jong woon lantas merengkuh sungmin kedalam pelukanya guna menyalurkan segala rasa terima kasihnya pada sang istri yang dengan suka rela membagi cintanya.

"aku berjanji pada kalian aku akan adil pada kalian." Janji jong woon pada keduanya.

tak lama setelah peristiwa malam itu jong woon menyampaikan niatnya untuk menjadikan ryeowook istrinya pada kedua orang tuanya. Pada awalnya mereka nampak tak setuju namun dengan bantun dari sungmin semuanya berjalan lebih lancar. Begitupun saat jong woon meminta restu pada keluarga ryeowook, mereka terkejut awalnya namun melihat kesunguhan di mata jong woon dan ryeowook mereka akhirnya merelakan dan merestui mereka menikah.

Pernikahan keduanya berlangsung di kapel kecil di pinggir pantai yang indah. Pernikahan itu hanya dihadiri oleh beberapa keluarga dan sahabat dekat saja karena mereka tak ingin ada berita heboh di masyarakat nantinya. Setelah resmi menjadi nyonya kim jong woon memboyong ryeowook ke istananya. Memberikannya sebuah kamar yang berhadapan dengan kamar sungmin istri pertamanya.

Mereka bertiga hidup damai di istana yang mereka bangun bersama. Menguntai kisah tak biasa nan istimewa yang mana awalnya hanya berlandasakan kepalsuan semata namun kini beralih menjadi cinta yang seutuhnya. Tak selamanya apa yang kita mulai dengan dusta akan jadi buruk akhirnya selama kita berusaha, maka akan ada jalan indah pada akhirnya. Kalian Tanya apa kabar tuan cho? Oh tenanglah dia baik-baik saja. Setelah sungmin meninggalkanya hampir setahun lalu dia sudah kembali bisa menata hati dan hidupnya. Dia banyak menyibukkan dirinya dengan urusan perusahaan dan karena itulah ia tahu bahwa perusahaan ayahnya telah dicurangi oleh keluarga istrinya. Ternyata besanyalah yang membuat ayahnya bangkrut. Sejak itu ia mulai giat mengumpulkan bukti dan saksi guna mengungkap semua kebohongan itu. Tak sia-sia dengan semua pengorbanan yang ia lakukan akhirnya kebenaran terungkap dan kini ia kembali menjadi pemilik seutuhnya perusahhan itu dan kini ia juga telah menggantinya kembali menjadi The Cho Corp, seperti namanya dahulu. Bahkan kini perusahhanya sudah mampu sejajar dengan perusahahan besar lainya seperti milik jong woon misalnya. Meski masih merasa belum lengkap karena tak adanya sungmin disisnya namun ia mencoba tetap bersyukur karena ia tahu sungminya kini telah hidup bahagia dengan suaminya.

Pagi ini ketiga orang bermarga kim ini tengah bersantai di depan teras mereka. Sang suami jong woon tengah asik bermain dengan kkomning dan lucky anjing istrinya ryeowook. Sedangkan kedua istri cantiknya sedang asik mengobrol santai sembari menyesap susu hangat. Tiba-tiba seorang maid mereka mengahapiri

"maaf nyonya ada surat untuk nyonya sungmin." Ucapnya sopan

"eh,, untukku? Dari siapa?" tanyanya

"maaf nyonya saya tidak tahu, sebaiknya anda lihat sendiri nyonya." Jawab sang maid.

"oh,, ne." ujarnya singkat kemudian mulai membuka surat beramplop putih yang disodorkan maidnya tadi.

Isi suratnya,,

"hhaaii ming,,," tanpa perlu ragu ia tahu pasti kyuhyunlah yang mengirim surat ini untuknya meskipun tak ada namanya di alamat hanya kyuhyun yang suka memanggilnya seperti itu. Sungmin mulai bergerak gelisah karena nama kyuhyun yang susah payah ia simpan tiba-tiba muncul lagi didepannya.

"wae? Minnie-ya..? kau terlihat tidak baik setelah melihat isinya." Ucak ryeowook kawatir

"ini surat dari kyuhyun,eonnie." ujarnya jujur.

"eh,, jinjja?" Tanya ryeowook.

"eung,, dibaca tidak ya eonnie.. aku tahut jong woon oppa marah.." keluhnya bingung

"baca saja,, tak apa.." tiba-tiba suara jong woon mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"eh,, jeongmal…?" Tanya sungmin takut-takut.

"ne, gwenchana. Bukalah." Ucap jong woon sambil tersenyum ramah.

"baiklah aku akan membacanya tapi aku ingin kalian juga mendengarnya,eotthe?" pintanya.

"ne,," jawab keduanya.

"_haai ming.." sungmin mengulang lagi kalimat pembuka yang tadi ia sempat baca sekilas._

"_apa kabarmu? Kurasa kau sedang sangat baik sekarang. Kudengar kau sedang menunggu kelahiran putramu ya,, wah,, kau pasti bahagia sekali..,_

_Maaf bukan maksudku untuk kembali mengusik hidupmu dengan mengirim surat ini padamu, aku hanya ingin berpamitan padamu. Kau tahu, aku akan pindah ke amerika tepat esok hari setelah kau menerima surat ini. Aku akan memulai hidupku yang baru disana. Aku mendapatkan beasiswa ke harvad,,, waahh..! keren bukan. Heheh,,, _

_Ming,, aku tahu kau sudah bahagia tanpaku, maka dari itu kini giliran kau yang mendoakan aku bahagia. Doakan aku agar aku bisa sepertimu._

_Ming,, aku tahu permintaanku yang ini mungkin akan sulit kau penuhi tapi apa salahnya mencoba,eoh?. Ming,, bisakah kita bertemu sekali saja sebelum aku berangkat. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu sebelum aku benar-benar menyimpan semua kenagan tentangmu di dasar hatiku. Jika kau bersedia pesawatku berangkat jam 10 pagi besok._

_Salam hangat _

_Kyuhyun,_

Ryeowook tak bisa menghentikan laju tangisnya, selama ia mendengarkan sungmin membaca suratnya.

"hhh,, dia pandai merangkai kata-kata." Ucap jong woon berusaha terlihat tenang.

"aku tak akan pergi jika oppa tak mau aku menemuinya meskipun ini terakhir kali untuknya." Ucap sungmin pelan walau sebenarnya ia setengah mati berusaha tak menangis.

Jong woon tersenyum kemudian menatap sungmin dengan tatapan sendunya.

"temuilah dia. Bukankah dia memintamu mendoakanya. Katakan kau sudah bahagia. Katakan padanya untuk memulai lagi kisahnya dengan yang lainya. Katakan padanya bahwa ia juga berhak untuk merasakan apa yang kau rasa."

"hhikks,, hiikkss,, gomawo oppa. " ucap sungmin disela tangisnya.

"hheeii,, sudahlah. Jangan sedih. Besok aku dan wookie akan mengantarmu kalau perlu. Sekarang cepat hapus air matamu, kau terlihat jelek saat menangis." Goda jong woon

"hiish,, oppa,,," rajuk sungmin yang dib alas kekehan dari jong woon dan ryeowook.

Kyuhyun tengah berdiri cemas di tengah padatnya bandara incdeon pagi ini. Hatinya masih berharap sungmin mau menemuinya untuk kali terakhir ini.

"hhh,, kurasa dia tak akan datang. Well, kyuhyun! Life's must go on! Semangat! Setidaknya sekarang kaui tahu dia sudah bahagia!" kata kyuhun pada dirinya sendiri. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba menghibur dirinya agar ia mampu menatap masa depanya yang merentang luas di depan sana. dia sudah berbalik dan berniat langsung masuk pintu keberangkatan saat sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal mengehentikan langkahnya

"oppa,,," cicit sungmin sambil berkaca-kaca. Kalau boleh ia jujur pada dunia pria ini masih sangat berarti untuknya. Pria yang bahkan bias meembuatnya melakukan hal-hal nekat hanya untuk bersamanya.

"ming,, kau datang" senyum kyuhyun merekah mana kala melihat sosok yang ia rindukan muncul dihadapanya.

"ne, aku,,,, aku,, ingin mengantar,, kepergianmu,," ucapnya sedikit terbata.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kemudian mengangkat wajah sungmin yang setia merunduk menahan tangisnya.

"gomawo, kau mau datang." Ucapnya lembut

Sungmin tak bias lagi menhaan tangisnya sekarang.

"hikks,, hhikks,, "

"heei,, jangan menangis ming,,, kau akan membuatku tak tenang kalau ka uterus menagis. Bagaimana aku bias bahagia jika ka uterus begini,eoh?" kata kyuhyun lembut kemudian menarik sungmin kedalam pelukanya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menghirup wangi stroberi yang menguar dari tubuh sungmin. Ia bahkan tak tahu lagi kapan ia kan kembali bisa merasakan sensasi ini. Karena setelah ini ia harus meyakinkan diri bahwa semua sudah harus selesai sampai disini.

"kau harus berjanji padaku kau akan bahagia." Kata kyuhun lagi

Sungmin hanya megerakan kepalanya pelan tanda ia mengerti.

"pesawat tujuan amerika segera lepas landas, bagi semua penumpang diharapkan segera memasuki ruangan.."

Bunyi pemberitahuan keberangkatan pesawat memaksa mereka menyudahi kegiatan mengharukan mereka.

"well,, ming… aku harus benar-benar pergi sekarang. Ingat apa kataku kau harus bahagia dan jangan lupa juga kau doakan aku semoga aku bias menemukan belahan jiwaku.."

"hhikks,, hikks,,, eung,," sungmin berusaha menjawab meski hanya cicitan kecil yang berhasil keluar dari rongga mulutnya.

"oke! Aku pergi sekarang ming!" putus kyuhyun kemudian langsung membalikkan badanya cepat sebelum ia kembali berubah fikiran.

Perlahan sosok kyuhun menghilang ditelan kerumunan orang yang berjajar mengantri pemeriksaan. Sungmin masih betah memandang kearah kyuhyun menghilang sampai bunyi ponselnya membuatnya tersadar.

Sebuah pesan dari kyuhyun terpampang di layar ponselnya. Buru-buru ia membukanya.

"terima kasih kau mau menemuiku ming,, terima kasih banyak atas semua yang telah kau berikan padaku. Aku akan berusaha untuk melanjutkan hidupku tanoamu mulai sekarang. Aku tahu ini pasti berat tapi aku yakin aku mampu melewatinya, jangan lupakan aku ini cho kyuhyun yang hebat! Hahah,, sudah ya ming. Pesawatku akan berangkat. Sampai jumpa lagi…..

Ps. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini hari ini saja

I LOVE YOU MY LOVELY BUNNYMING!

"hiks,, hikks,, slamat tinggal oppa!" ucap sungmin akhirnya.

Amerika six month later,

Kyuhyun sedang asik menyesap kopinya di kedai kopi dekat kantornya. Suasana kota new York cukup cerah hari ini. Matahari bersinar terik namun masih nyaman untuk berjalan-jalan diluar. Mata tajamnya menagdang jalana yang sedang ramai dipenuhi manusia yang berlalau lalang.

"hhh,, hari ini satu lagi hari berlalu ming,,

Satulagi hari berganti tanpa mu yang masih kurindu…

Tapi kau tak perlu cemas ming,,

aku sekarang sudah bisa berjalan tanpamu,,

Namun aku masih sering mengingatmu,,

Tuhan,, bantulah aku,

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar kedai itu. Dia sengaja ingin brejalan santai siang ini. Dia ingin merasakan sapuan angin yang menerpa wajahnya, berharap kerinduanya pada sosok sungmin akan menghilang terbawa sapuan lembut yang membelai wajahnya. Dia menghirup udara segar sabil memejamkan matanya. Memenuhi paru-parunya denga okseigen semampu yang ia bisa kemudian pandanganya tiba-tiba tertuju pada sesosok yeoja dengan sebuah bando kelinci di kepalanya. Ia melihat dia sedang dalam kesulitan karena kini ada dua namja bertubuh besar sedang berusaha mendekatinya.

Entah dorongan dari mana kyuhyun berjalan mendekat, dan tiba-tiba saja ia mengalungkan tanganya kepundak yeoja yang ia pandang tadi. Sang yeoja yang terkejut bercampur takut hanya bisa diam membisu.

"hei! What's your problem with my girl, huh?" kyuhyun menatap kedua pria tadi dengan tatapan tajamnya yang mengintimidasi. Yah meskipun dalam fisik ia mungkin kalah namun soal mengintimidasi ia tak ada tandinganya.

"emh.. nothing,,sir! I'm done with her." Ucap salah satu dari dua namja yang tadi terlihat ingin mengganggu yeoja yang kini ada dalam rangkulan tanganya.

"so,, what's you're doin' here? Go away!" ucapnya dingin. Keduanya langsung ambil langkah seribu dan menjauhi kyuhyun.

Setelah melihat kedua namja tadi menghilang yeoja tadi buka suara

"eummhh,, bisa kau singkirkan tanganmu dari pundakku tuan,,,? " ucapnya rikuh

Kyuhyun tergagap bodoh setelah ia menyadari bahwa tanganya masih menyampir nyaman dipundak yeoja yang bahkan ia tak tahu siapa.

"eum,, oh,, ne,, mianhe..aku,,"

"ne,, arraseo. Aku tahu anda hanya ingin menolongku." Ucap yeoja tadi sambil tersenyum cantik.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdiri terpesona melihat gadis ini tersenyum kepadanya, seolah-olah dunia berhenti berputar. Mata bulatnya sedikit menghilang saat ia tersenyum. Pipinya yang berisi dan bibirnya yang tertarik lebar seolah mengingatkanya kembali akan yang dinamakan perasaan berebar-debar.

"eh,, kenapa jantungku berdebar…" batin kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"annyeonghaseo,,Lee Jung Hwan imnida." Kata yeoja tadi sambil mengarahkan tanganya untuk berkenalan dengan kyuhyun..

"eh,, eum,, Kyuhyun,, Cho Kyuhyun, imnida."

"baik. Kyuhyun-ssi,, terima kasih telah menolongku tadi,, kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu hari,,," ucap jung hwan senang

"eh,, ne,, tentu."

"baiklah,, aku pergi sekarang ya kyuhyun-ssi,, anyyeong!"

"ne,," balasnya

"aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi Miss bunny…" ucap kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

FIN

Hhuaaaahh,,, akhirnya setelah semedi mencari ilham, bisa juga aku kelari ini epep. Well yang minta happy ending semoga pada suka dengan cerita yang aku buat. Aku Cuma berusaha adil aja ama semua permintaan, nah kalo gini adil kan,, seeunggaknya semua bahagia khaa,,…?

aku harap redearsdeul masih pada mau repiu yah soalnya itu penting banget buat aku biar aku punya semangat buat terus nulis,, sebenarnya aku lagi bingung mau buat ff dengan cast siapa selajutnya. Hhh,, padahal epep yang laiun masih pada nunggu diselesain. Ada idekah kalian readersdeul..?

oke cukup sekian cuap-cuap dari author abal nan ajaib ini. Last but notleast repiuw,,,, ne,,!

Saranghae,,, gamsahae,,,,,

Sign

Lee eun san

(EunhyukLegalwife)^^


End file.
